


Lo Fatal

by CrimsonDream



Series: Soulmates Are. [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barça: always more than a club, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to...?, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: When they first met at Barcelona, 1996, Pep thought Jose did not have a soulmark, just like him.He was very wrong, for a long period of time.
Relationships: Bobby Robson & José Mourinho, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Series: Soulmates Are. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2019.01 - 2019.06。
> 
> 若要完整阅读体验，请先观看序章The Prologue。

Cruyff走的时候，联赛甚至还没有结束。

他们什么也做不了，只能看。看马竞在诺坎普进三个球，带三分走，1-3，看他们拿走胜利，拿走冠军，拿走原本属于巴萨的奖杯。

他们那一年甚至只有第三，失望笼罩在更衣室和勉勉强强的平局上，驱使他们试图在最后几场苟延残喘地保住一点面子。没有人还有多余的力气，Pep愤怒着，喘息着，甚至顾不上沮丧。Núñez的欺骗只不过再一次证明了他的无耻，这帮蠢货，他们赶走了Johan，他们赶走了唯一的真理，他们一定会后悔。

继任者的名字早已出现在街头巷尾，登上报纸头条：一张放大的和蔼笑脸，背面附赠过往履历，像所有奖杯获得者一样漂亮，也和所有多次下课的人一样狼狈。所有人都知道，这一切实际上在面对未来时没有什么用，因为每个赛季都是独立的，因为每段过去都不可复制。

而Pep就坐在长凳上，和其他人一起，等待着掂量他们新教练的伎俩。

人群出现了，伴随着相机和闪光，簇拥Bobby Robson走进来。Pep警惕地望着那个白发老人面带笑容，站在更衣室中央，仿佛对自己走进了怎样的地方一无所察——他甚至会在众目睽睽下直接回头，暴露自己一点也不懂西班牙语的窘境，寻找跟在身后的什么人。

Pep听懂了，他在问，这都是谁，在迷惑地望见了Lucho和Pizzi后。所以，这是一个甚至搞不清一线队成员的新教练。

他的巴萨生涯不会很长，Pep恶毒地想。一个不明白巴萨哲学的人，一个搞不懂俱乐部政治的人，一个毫无准备有勇无谋的人。他会被即将到来的风暴撕碎，只需要几个月——

站在Robson身后的那个身影动了一下，从阴影里上前半步，然后Pep看清了对方的脸。

他睁大了眼睛。

一双瞳孔捕获了他。下个瞬间，突然弯起的嘴角上，半个酒窝忽而陷落，一闪即过，和同时移开的视线一道，消失在转过头去的脑后。

Pep一动不动，凝视对方遮住嘴巴，小声附在Robson耳边。他知道新教练会带来一个翻译，他以为自己知道这不过是个翻译。

然后他看见了对方袖口下露出的那一截白色运动绷带。

Pep没想过他会远比自己以为的更在意这件事。

他总能看见José，从训练场到酒店、教练席和边线，那个笼罩在宽大球队外套下的身影总是在，但那是因为Robson总是在。他从来不会离开他们教练方圆五米，仿佛要竭尽全力做好这个只能在旁人谈话时傻笑的老人的救命稻草。

神奇的是，也没有人觉得他是更衣室的密探——即使是Lucho这种对小报告深恶痛绝的家伙也会在被换下场时揉他的头发。每个人都过于自然地接纳了他，而Pep至今也不知道José是怎么做到的。

（或者他知道，在每次分组对抗后，对方跑来找他，一聊就是几个小时的时候。José会不断用改变的手势来代表阵型，他的手指很短，如果和Pep自己的比，大概能被整个——）

他把手握在嘴边，嘘咳了一声。全队正在前往斯洛伐克的飞机上，Pep心不在焉地摊开他临行前随手塞进来的那本书。不远处，José挽起袖子，露出手臂，正在把箱子塞到行李架上。

他的手腕上会时不时换一种颜色，Pep喜欢José缠深蓝色的时候，因为那和他自己拿来缠护腿板的绷带一模一样。青色或者暗红也很衬他，显然它们都是从俱乐部拿的，所以总归是今年球员或者门将服的颜色。

Figo在他旁边，拿着登机后惯例会点的雪碧，杯壁因为太冰而结上一层雾气。Pep实在忍不住，他用手肘顶了一下亲友的胳膊。

“他的这个，是怎么回事？”

“啊，你说José。”Figo看了一眼在自己手腕边比划一圈的Pep，露出一副了然的神色，“怎么，你也对他感兴趣吗？”

“为什么是‘也’？”

“我以为你们关系已经很好了，”Figo边喝了一口饮料边冲他挑眉，“毕竟每次教练有指示，他都是第一个跑来找你的。”

“他也会找你，找Sergi，找其他人，还会找Ronaldo。”

“好了，打住。”Figo举起双手，示意了一个投降的姿态，虽然这不妨碍他用一种“你逗我吗”的表情白了Pep一眼。“他单身，如果你要问的话。没有任何迹象表明他找到了灵魂伴侣，不过也没有人知道他的印记是什么样的。至少我不知道，他没有在我们面前解开过。”

José已经坐了下来，椅背遮住了他的头顶，Pep知道他旁边挨着的是Baía，那个被Robson一起带来的新门将，两个葡萄牙人。

“我觉得他会忍受你的奇怪癖好的……搞不好他跟你会比你想的更有共同语言。”第三个葡萄牙人坐在他旁边，已经决定不管亲友的心思，抽出面前的杂志开始自己找乐子。“就算没Robson什么事，我看你们都有本事聊得热火朝天。”

Pep假装没有听见无关紧要的后半段啰嗦。他低下头，一本鲁文-达里奥安静地待在他的腿上。

（有时候，Pep不得不佩服Figo对自己的了解。）

在他目前25年的人生里，Pep Guardiola是没有灵魂印记的。

这很常见，毕竟印记的出现时间并没有什么规律，有些人可能到死都没有答案——有时候这也许是件好事——所以很多人并不会在未知里一直等下去。唯一能确定的是，同为灵魂伴侣的两个人必定会在同时出现灵魂印记，所以时间便变得和印记本身一样重要。

这一点也更容易保密，媒体们因此不止一次地过问他的喜好和性向，毕竟球员隐私总是新闻热门，不是所有人都会选择把灵魂印记公开出来。

当然，这不是Pep的特例。他们会问每一个人，从加泰到马德里再到加泰，只要还单身，就没有谁会被放过。但没有人能决定自己的灵魂伴侣，所以喜欢男女其实没有任何区别，更像是媒体一种旁敲侧击搞新闻的手段。

总有无数复杂故事和惨烈案例，所以Pep一直不打算想太多，而当José浑身赤裸，枕在他肩旁沉沉睡着时，Pep又觉得自己是不是想得太不多了点。

他终于找回了一点理智，得以观察那些从José跪下来，用那张刚刚激烈回吻过他的湿润嘴唇含住他已经硬得发疼的部位前就被统统忽略的细节。和Pep预想中不一样的是，从他挤进去第一根手指开始，José就不比他表现出来的更有经验。他可能根本没做过这些事，也没有和男性在一起过，而这些不到你真正进入他的时候，是不会发现的。

但他跪下来含住你的那一刻，如果按照第一次来判断，又过于有天赋了一点。Pep仰着头，他扯着那头打卷的黑发用力喘气，觉得膝盖泛酸打滑，仿佛又跑了九十分钟。他的脑子里还断片着播放巴西人仿佛魔法的进球，他搂着人群里不知道是谁的肩膀，José脸颊捧起来的手感，和圣拉萨罗更衣室的瓷砖。

那只胳膊随意地搁在外面，今天又是普通的白色。一种古怪的心情缠绕在Pep心头，他伸出手，很难说是因为这个人终将不属于自己的恼怒，还是能够从那个幸运者手里掠夺来的痛快。无数疑问开始迟来地反刍，你知道是谁吗？你会去找他吗？

“你可以拿掉它。”

不知道什么时候醒来的José没有动，任Pep把他的手腕捉在掌心。“如果你真的很好奇的话。”

“我应该吗？”

José耸肩，懒洋洋地陷在枕头里打了个哈欠，连骨头都融化成一摊猫咪。Pep花了比想象中更长的时间，因为这玩意缠得出乎意料的紧。他在半路甚至想过José会不会突然反悔，觉得还是算了，然而对方只是缓慢地眨着眼睛，毫无反抗地看他解开白天缠上的绷带。

然后Pep看见了答案。

没有印记，甚至没有刺青，只有一块相比旁边过浅的皮肤，和晒出来的分界线。

这个人的手腕上什么都没有。

“这样他们就不会问了。”José闭上眼睛，从一个吻开始的新一轮温存后，他已经完全落进了Pep的怀抱里。“我已经厌倦了想借口，‘José，你的标记呢’，‘José，要不要我介绍个人你试试啊’。太麻烦了，我宁愿让他们觉得是我不想提。”

Pep的手指从肩胛骨一路下滑，然后停在了腰窝。“所以你也没有。”

José长长吐了口气，他的声音在枕头里变得含糊。

“我来巴萨之前，一直以为‘Pep Guardiola没有灵魂印记’只是一种烟雾弹，你知道，毕竟很多人不想公开，觉得这会暴露他们的弱点。”

Pep怜爱地将一个吻落在他的肩头。

“不确定的话，你可以再来检查一下，”他的手指开始继续移动，被一把按停在尾椎上。“在我身上，哪里都行。——什么时候都行。”Pep压低了声音，往这个人的耳朵里最后吹了一口气。

困倦让José的声音变成一声鼻哼，他的喉咙含混着呼噜什么，Pep猜是在说“下次”。这个念头让他的胸口开始发热。

他收紧了环住对方的手臂。明天没有训练，他们可以多睡一会。

也不是所有时候都很顺利。

或者说，在头几个月，磨合和压力才是真正横亘在所有人头顶的东西。即使他们至今不败，三十三年来最佳开局，并且在诺坎普踢出了8-0，球迷仍然会尖锐地嘘一整场，永无止境。每周的训练课上，总有人举着纸牌，站在场边，写着我们需要Johan，让Cruyff回来。

他们都当作没有看见，但红蓝色的大象确实存在于房间的每一个角落。老队长Bakero在12月就会退役，而在他之后的新队长Popescu又只是去年才转来的罗马尼亚人。所有人都知道，即使没有袖标，Pep才是球队里那个负责掌舵的。他会和José讨论很久，在教练意图和球队战术上争个不停，有时候Pep说了太多的不，José会瞪着他转身走掉，他们会有很长一段时间互相沉默，直到Pep找到了新的话题，或者José开始念一些什么——通常是来自Pep书架上的诗集，那些原版的，或者带有原文的，Pep永远无法只靠听就能明白的部分。

他甚至都不知道José是怎么把它们挑出来的。

Pep庆幸自己已经度过了最初被José发现爱好时的坐立不安，他甚至脸红了，在José第一次拿起那本波德莱尔的时候。

“你不会感兴趣的，”加泰人挣扎着，想把书抢回来，即使早就习惯了其他人嘲笑他对诗歌和艺术的热爱的现在，Pep仍然在对方面前感到了一丝局促。他甚至能毫无畏惧地答应电视台，去主持诗人和政治家们的热烈讨论，可在这个人面前，他好像仍然不过是个被撞破心事的小年轻。

José没有理他，自顾自翻了起来。Pep知道他已经能认出自己的笔迹，然后他停在了大概是Pep注释最多的那一页。

“猫，嗯？”José抬头冲他一笑，他刚刚轻声念完第一小节，用法语，他读懂了Pep的表情。“你们怎么叫我来着？我是一个翻译。”

那本加泰-法语对照的波德莱尔仍然被握在手中，José合上了封面，用书缘轻轻地点着下巴。

“但我还缺一个足够好的老师，告诉我另外一半该怎么念，就像我缺一个什么都明白的对象，告诉我他们到底想要什么。”

他直白地望着Pep，过于直白，以至于Pep无法给出任何敷衍的答案，只能耸了下肩。

“也许他们只是不理解。他们想要回Cruyff的足球，但这不是随便什么教练就明白的东西。”

“但你明白。”

年轻的翻译走过来，仰起头。Pep意识到他的睫毛真的很长，太长了，投下的影子摇荡在他带着斑点的琥珀色瞳孔里。

“你知道这是什么，无论是加泰语，还是足球，你都知道。”

José忽地笑了起来。他也开始叫他El Mite，神话先生。Pep想知道是哪个混蛋教给他的。

“而我也想知道。”

即使是Robson到来四个月后的现在，Pep仍然觉得英国人根本不懂什么是巴萨，什么才是巴萨教练需要给球迷展示出来的东西。他站在伯纳乌，记分牌上巨大的0-2，联赛第三输给联赛第一，那座他们去年拱手让出的银色奖杯再一次变得遥不可及。

但他真的不能拒绝José。

冬歇的时候，Pep回了趟家。妈妈很开心，亲他的脸颊，做了很多菜。抹上蕃茄的吐司，表皮金黄的烤鸡，橄榄和大蒜，卷起来的火腿，烤蜗牛的味道可能到她八十岁也不会变。

圣诞节后的第三天，全家都在的餐桌上，他觉得是时候了。

“我找到灵魂伴侣了。”

他听见噗地一声，是Pere那口没来得及咽下去的红酒。Dolors责备地看了一眼小儿子，亲切地转过头。

“好啊，下次你给我介绍一下。”她用的是男性人称，“我看见你亲他了，就在球场上。”

这次轮到Pep咳了起来，他的脖颈开始红了。

“妈，今天是愚人节。”

“我当然知道今天是愚人节，”Dolors熟练地分起米饭，“不然你早就把人带回家了……所以你都帮他打架了，却还没有在球场上亲他？”

他听见了姐姐们的笑声，她们缠着妈妈，问那是谁，他的球队队友吗？但Figo不是有女朋友了？

“当然不是Luis。他只会找最好看的那个。”

Pere拍了拍他的肩膀，你活该，他做口型，只有我这种无辜者才会被你消遣。

Pep一巴掌打上了他的后脑勺。

Dolors比他想的还要在意。Pep启程回去的时候，她把大儿子送到了门口。

“你知道，虽然我和你爸是灵魂伴侣，但我们真的不强求你也一定要找一个。”

Pep弯下腰，响亮地亲吻她的脸颊。

“别担心，妈妈。”

他感到自己止不住笑得太过开心。

“我们不会有事的。”


	2. Chapter 2

José也搬家了。

他靠在训练基地更衣室的墙上，人来人往中，在一张带着他们上一个客场酒店标志的便签纸上给Pep写他的新地址。下半赛季开始前，他的薪水终于涨了，从刚来时的几乎没有（换算成现在大概不到一个月六十欧），到足够在锡切斯，一个要沿海岸线往南开二十来分钟的小镇上，租下一间喜欢的公寓。他不再窝在诺坎普旁走路就到的小旅馆，虽然José站在那个一张床就能填满的小房间里，和一个帝王住在宫殿也没有区别。

他还剪了头发，再一次，从刚来时的蓬松变得很短，利落，差不多快和Pep一样。Pep知道他去的哪家店，还是他的推荐，但现在他只觉得有点后悔自己当时的多话。

José察觉不到Pep的惋惜，他看起来很得意，哪怕现在还是冬天。他终于不用欠副主席Joan Gaspart的人情，在找好房子的第二天，就用一个箱子装着全部家当搬了进去。Pep是第一个客人，也是很长时间里唯一的客人，没有人知道这里，小镇上的同性恋们也不那么关心足球，他们更安全，Pep可以肆意睡在José的床上，而不用担心第二天被自家附近的小报记者拍到不该拍下的东西。

他们干了太多事，大部分都很下流。José身上总是会出现一些乱七八糟的淤青和伤痕，虽然有一部分是Pep咬的，但他完全不觉得愧疚，因为昨天训练时José又摔了，从草坪回通道的那几级台阶上刺溜下去，引得身后的人群爆发出一阵大笑。年轻的翻译头也不回，比了个中指，收获了更响亮的一波口哨，径直回更衣室去了。

没有多少人知道José的毅力。

Pep见识过，在他们刚刚开始关系的那些夜晚，José难得在周中留宿，因为Pep的衣柜里还没有能让他第二天穿去训练场的衣服。他们做了两次，很快，但很用力，最终José困倦得无法下床。Pep挨着他睡下，半夜一阵悉悉索索的动静让他迷糊地醒了过来。在整个丧失了时间和空间感的漆黑之中，他伸出手，摸到了一片光裸的皮肤和脊椎。

对方的动作没停，但也没有躲开。

“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

José凑过来，在他唇边啄了一下。他趁势环住了José的腰。

“你要走？”

“是工作，”Pep能感到对方的笑意，指甲盖大小的亮光一闪而过， José看了一眼手机屏幕。“后天对希洪，他们的中场好像确诊伤了……啊，已经是明天了。”

Pep叹了口气。“他们应该付你加班费，你比他妈的每一任主席都尽职。”

“不好吗，为了我们的胜利。”半个助教拍了拍缠在腰间的手臂，示意他松开，“睡吧，别迟到，训练场见，我不会帮你请假的。”

现在Pep已经习惯了对方的可怕作息。他知道每天早上，José会拿着好几份报纸，在叼着面包的时候飞速浏览每一版，然后挑出重要但是没必要的部分——不告诉Robson。

他怀疑这个人在拉玛西亚打了洞，住在球场上，和草坪里偶尔会出现的土拨鼠一样。José可能不会喜欢这个比喻，但土拨鼠至少跑起来比他还快。

（Pep在午饭时飞速扫了一眼食堂，没有看见人。正午的阳光明晃晃地透过玻璃，把整个房间照得白透敞亮。）

他找到了洞穴——在医务室旁边的储物间。理疗师喜欢他，给他找了个床垫。José侧躺着，蜷起来，背朝外面，面向墙壁，Pep就是知道他没有睡着。他打开了灯，又迅速关上，在听见一声没能发出来的惨叫后。

“——？”

José用手背遮住眼睛，声音含混，好像咬住了舌头，Pep花了几秒，分析出José在问是谁。他的眼睛眯着，像正午太阳下的猫，费力地辨认眼前的人影。

所以现在翻译枕在了队长的腿上，沉甸甸的，这颗宝贵的大脑在偏头痛面前也无能为力。Pep叹了口气，他就知道。

“你有多久没好好睡一觉了？”

腿上的人挣扎想要反驳，但José那张过于能说的嘴终于失败了，发出了一堆奇怪的嗯唔啊啊，很多声音Pep之前从来没有听过，他辨认了一下，大概是嫌他大腿太硬，没有枕头软。

他翻了个白眼。

他比Pep预想的还要轻，Stoichkov能把他单手抱起来。他和更衣室每一个人的关系都很好，好到足以对他们分别传达教练的想法，但不是所有人都不懂英语——这些想法中，到底有多少是Robson的意思，又有多少是他自己的。

他们花了好几个月，来理解足球可能不止有一种形态，理解新来的主教练要说什么。他们在国王杯和优胜者杯上一切顺利，但这还是太迟了。

他们等不到马德里在联赛犯错的机会了。

José知道消息的时候比他想的要快。

Pep在楼下就看见出门时关了灯的客厅现在亮着。有人靠在门口等他回来，单腿站立，一只脚后蹬在墙上，仿佛感到威胁而随时准备攻击的动物，不肯把背后交给任何人。

José看见了他，像是要笑，但他克制不住地噘起嘴，让那个神态变成了似笑非笑的一种挑衅。Pep知道这个表情。每次José怒到极点的时候就会很不好看。他太过于知道怎样能刺痛其他人，而对于一个失去理智的José来说，所有人都是其他人。

年轻的翻译想要说点什么，但是Pep更快一步，率先拉住了他的手臂，他们在无声的挣脱和驯服中反复了一会，Pep凭借着更丰富的球场打架经验占了上风。

“我很抱歉。”他挨得很近，他们都知道José是无法从他的压制下挣脱的，“这不是我想要的，也不是球队其他人想要的。我可以向你保证，我们并不希望Robson离开。”

José在他怀里变得镇静，他的理智已经找了回来。

“我只是……我只是觉得这很荒谬。”也毫无道理。

他们都知道会发生什么，下一场国王杯半决赛，Louis van Gaal会出现在看台上，一种昭然若揭的威胁和压力。换教练只是时间早晚，而Pep有听到风声，如果他们接下来战绩出色，那么原本明年夏天才开启的巴萨大选，会被Núñez提前到这个赛季结束的时候。

“我应该好好看一遍合同的，”José忽然脱力地塌下了肩膀，他看起来非常疲惫。“‘俱乐部有权在第二年将Robson先生调到其他职位’……这种条款，不愧是二十年巴萨主席。”

Pep抵住了他的额头。“是。”但这就是巴萨。足球从来就不会只是足球，俱乐部也从来不会只是一家俱乐部。“而且记者们一定会问你怎么想。”

他听见一声呼气，José向后仰去，脑袋在墙上磕出一声轻响，好几天没有打理过的胡茬在下巴上非常明显，Pep低下头，他习惯了去吻这种触感。

“那就实话实话吧。反正他们也习惯了我的风格，不是吗？”José抓着他的领子， Pep感到了嘴唇被咬的疼痛。

从来就只有一个。他们的想法，每一个还在一线的球员、教练，从来就只有一个想法。

“我想赢。”

5-4。诺坎普。他们在先丢三球的情况下成功翻盘，当着Núñez和Van Gaal的面，成功淘汰了上一年夺走联赛冠军的马竞。诺坎普永远会有奇迹，Pep至今都记得那个中场休息，所有人望着彼此，我们能做到，他看见了José的眼睛。

1-0。鹿特丹。Ronaldo永远是那个不一样的外星人。每一个球员在青色的客场球衣外套上了红蓝色的主场服，等PSG缓慢地领走亚军奖牌。他们共同站在颁奖台上，那是他们本赛季第二座奖杯，José和他抱在一起，他们在草坪上跳起来的时候没有管任何摄像机镜头。

3-2。伯纳乌。没有人在1-1时感到担心，这是一种注定，正如他们和José一致决定攻击贝蒂斯的左路。Robson在旁边看着他们，面带微笑，正如来时那样。这是他作为巴萨主教练的最后一场比赛。他在漫天彩屑下搂着José，在他们永恒的死敌面前加冕三冠。

一个不算最好但足够圆满的赛季，而这就是结局了。

他们一路高歌回的巴塞罗那，第二天的清晨，道路两旁就挤满了人。花车缓慢穿行在其中，市政厅的大门敞开了，Pep搭着José的肩，像四周其他队友一样，彼此推搡着挤上了二楼。

他们站在市政厅的阳台上，放眼望去，圣若梅广场上，全是仰头渴望的人群。红和蓝，或者黄和红，鲜艳地填满了所有间隙。这不是Pep第一次站在这里——甚至不是今年他第一次站在这里——一个半月前，他们从荷兰回来，就已经站在这里，展示过那座优胜者杯。巴塞罗那从来不吝啬庆祝，Pep早已习惯于面对成百上千万人的爱，他扶着栏杆，国王杯上绑着红蓝色的缎带，被Robson握在手中，José在老帅旁伏身前倾，他扶正话筒，深吸了口气。

那个酒窝又出现在了他的左脸颊上。

_今天，明天， 巴萨永存我心。_

全队决定了晚上的酒吧，几杯下肚后，舞池里挤满了人，等Pep跳到大汗淋漓的时候，整个场合已经进展到了Figo和女友旁若无人地接吻也没有什么起哄声的地步。他走到吧台，要了两杯，然后开始寻找自己的目标。

现在Pep已经很擅长在人群里寻找José了，哪怕他喝的足够高。他一眼认出不远的角落，那个瘫在沙发上的熟悉姿势。Pep在对面坐下，把手里的杯子放在桌上，然后将其中一杯推到了José面前。

“给你的，chico Martini。”

José把脸埋进掌心。

“一个赛季了，”他夸张摇头，逼真地发出一声老长的呻吟，然后在假装到一半时忍不住从指缝里抬起眼睛，开始笑。“你们这帮混蛋，带头喊了一个赛季了，你知道上次吃饭都有不认识的人这么叫我吗？”

他们都知道这个外号，来源于三年前的那个经典广告，即使在今天，仍然有一些节目间隙还会播放。那个时候，百加得刚刚收购了马天尼，开始重新回到加泰，这个酿酒家族最开始的故乡。没有人不爱马天尼小子，那个戴着墨镜，天降而来又过分英俊的男人。

这个主意不是Pep最先想出来的，不过他为真理的传播做出了巨大贡献，现在，是时候该收取报酬了。

“但你从来没有当着我的面做一遍那个。”

他端起杯子，喝了一口，无法掩饰地笑得灿烂。José半真半假叹了口气。他的视线没有移开Pep的眼睛。

有什么滑过了Pep的手背。是José的指尖。无人问津的那杯被遗忘在了桌上，他选择拿走Pep手里的。Pep看着他，他们互相凝视，José缓慢地旋转杯壁，他把自己的嘴唇按在了Pep刚刚喝过的位置。

Pep觉得喉咙很紧，大概是酒精。他看着José喝完了整整一杯，一个空杯子被放回桌面，这个人不自觉地舔了一下湿濡的嘴唇，然后将拇指压在唇边，缓慢往另一头抹去。他的眼睛弯起来，在笑，那双从下往上盯住Pep的瞳孔看上去像黑暗里寂静燃烧的日环食。

他的舌尖是淡粉色的。

Pep立刻感到了那股从小腹窜上来的热度，他甚至可能呻吟了一声——这只是酒精上涌的头晕目眩，他不该硬的，他喝了这么多酒，但是他连呼吸都被点燃得滚烫。

他们偷偷溜了，像那个广告的结尾。Pep拽着José的手，分不清是谁的汗水让相交的掌心变得潮湿粘腻。他们在门口像情人一样吻，衣服散落了一路，José浑身赤裸向他爬来，骑在他身上，双腿夹紧Pep的腰。他仰着头，坐下去，咬紧牙，胸口起伏，尽可能地保持呼吸。过度润滑打湿了他们相连的地方，直到José把他全吃了进去，喘着气坐了一会，然后开始晃动屁股。他的里面太热了，仿佛能将人的所有感官和心肝肺都搅合在一起。Pep呻吟着，一只手握住了他的膝盖，另一只去揉捏挺立的胸。一枚十字架简练地挂在José的脖子上，通常Pep只能从领口望见金色的细链。José会小心地调整它的位置，把它放在右边肩膀上，确保即使在移动中滑落也会往背后掉，不会有谁能够看见。

而现在，那枚十字架随着他的动作来回摇晃，在漫长的拉锯之后，变成了Pep顶弄的节奏。

这个人躺在他身下，支配感膨胀住Pep的心。全世界最大的俱乐部，十万人的声音，一座城的爱戴，没有什么是他得不到的。即使脆弱如诗歌和文学，也因为这个人的热度和重量而有了实感。

他们不可抑制地吻了一整晚。

宿醉让第二天变得痛苦，他们双双头痛，José干脆装死，把脑袋埋在了枕头下。

Pep挣扎着摸索到厨房，端回来两杯水，好笑地掀开了José的防御。

“你平常都是怎么活下来的？”

“怎么，你没有仆人吗？帮你端茶倒水的那种，”José蓬着头发，卷着被子，捧着杯子在床上懒散地对他一笑。他的皮肤被晒成了麦色，Pep在不为人知的肩头认出了自己昨晚和几天前留下的新旧痕迹。“没有，我骗你的，自从八岁后，就不存在那种东西了。”

“La meva princesa，”Pep挨着他坐下，把José喝完的空杯放在床头。“端茶倒水一次，记得给我工钱。”

“讲点道理，Guardiola先生，你的工资是我的900倍。”

“半年前他们就给你涨薪了，Mourinho先生。现在你可能是我见过最贵的翻译了。”

José大笑。他任Pep把自己拉到身边。

“你还记得我刚来的时候吗？去年夏天，其实那不是我第一次见你。”他说，“三月的时候，我就来过一次巴塞罗那。”

“因为他们想谈新教练的合同，但又不希望被蹲点在机场的记者拍到什么……毕竟你的导师还在，所以我从波尔图一路开了过来。”

他身上的淤青和痕迹仍然一直存在，就是换了地方，贴着创口贴之类的奇怪东西，José把这些归结为队医对他大惊小怪般的喜爱。

“当时你在和小Cruyff讲话，我觉得不是个自我介绍的好时机。”

Pep嗯了一声，他的手指逡巡在医用胶布的边缘，那是肋骨附近的一块。

“然后我就出了车祸，在回程的高速上，”José大概是看见了他的表情，他笑了出来。“没什么大不了的，后来我换了一辆新车。”

他们的腿如今紧挨在一起，Pep长呼出一口气。他亲吻了一下José的肩膀，那枚十字架从锁骨上滑落，在晨光中转瞬即逝地一闪而过。

他见过José祈祷，在没人注意的瞬间，隐蔽又小心，贼都没他动作快。更多时候，他在Pep面前跪着是因为别的原因。

但偶尔，就像现在，Pep也会有想要感谢什么东西的心情。

“小时候，我们家周末会去教堂做弥撒。爸爸总是对我很绝望，因为我一定会睡着。”他耸了耸肩，总有人可能需要很久才了解宗教和信仰的意义。“我更宁愿踢球，会忘记晚饭的时间，回家时老远就能看见我妈，她站在门口喊我，Josep！”

“Josep？”

“她生气的时候就会这样，大概是我又踢碎了谁家的玻璃，或者是差点撞到路边的车上。但我第二天还是会去，如果前一天输了的话就更要去。”

“一定有人说过你很烦。”

“也比一看快输了就嚷着要回家吃饭，把球拿走的人好吧。”

José瞪了他一眼，一巴掌打在他胳膊上，没绷住地笑了出来。

“说不定他真的要回家吃饭呢。”

Pep没有反抗，他捉住了José的手腕，他已经习惯摩挲绷带的质感了。

“后来我就离开了家，拉玛西亚来的信，我当时很小，他们想了很久，才决定让我一个人来试试。”

“你知道勒科尔茨晚上是什么样的，当年也不例外，没有球赛的时候，总有很多妓女供你选择。”

“她们晚上才出来，就站在拉马西亚和诺坎普旁边的街道上，熄灯之后，我们会聚集着扒在窗台上，所有人，如果有谁躺在床上不愿意动，他会被暗地里嘲笑没种。”

“有人去找过吗，那些乐子。”

“有，但他没有撑过那个赛季。夏天过后，有一半的人再也没有回到拉玛西亚，而他在消失的那一半里。”

（有人留了下来，他的下铺，仍然还在踢球，但他只能留在西乙。马洛卡升到了西甲，他们把Tito卖给了仍然在西乙的莱里达。）

José夸张地叹了口气。

“塞图巴尔是个小地方，可能我的故事就没你这么精彩了。”

那个早上，他们并排躺在床上，被子盖在胸口，裸露的肩膀挨在一起，哪也没去。José眉飞色舞，打着手势，和他讲自己在中学时的趣事。他贴着José，欢喜地看他笑，看他做出各种生动表情。Pep什么都愿意听他说，也什么都想要告诉他，仿佛只有十五岁，第一次一头热情地栽进某种感情陷阱。

这个夏天没有世界杯，他已经迫不及待期待八月的来临。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于加泰节日玫瑰故事，请参阅 I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor，by RemindBlue (PacketHero)

新赛季开始的时候，Pep正式成为了第一队长。

José永远会参与球队全家福的拍摄，海报上，他的头衔从去年的助理教练变成了技术分析。他不再坐在教练席上了，毕竟Van Gaal不需要翻译，但荷兰人把住址选在了离他家步行只有五分钟的地方。他变得更为重要，甚至偶尔能在mini体育场的场边被镜头看见，据Figo说，José的工资在新赛季又涨了一截。

他开始干更多乱七八糟的活，第一周就抱着半人高的一打录像，出现在了Pep面前。

“杀了我吧。”Pep作势倒在沙发里，“你就打算让我们去客场车上看一路这个？”

José把他挤了起来，他已经塞了最上面一盘进去。

“别抱怨了，快来帮我测试，我尽可能挑了死人比较多的。”

Pep几乎想要逃跑，但太晚了，José已经把腿搁在了他的腿上，冲他笑得甜蜜而虚伪。

他觉得自己迟早头秃。

“如果那天我们踢得差，一定都是你的录像带的错。”

好消息是，他不用在路上看第二遍，坏消息是，他干脆不用去客场了。

Pep一脸阴郁，坐在诺坎普的看台上。他不需要拐杖，但是这和足够在球场上激烈对抗是不一样的。他的小腿肌肉伤了，在拉脱维亚，而那才只是八月的欧冠资格预选赛。诊断表明至少五周——这也意味着，作为刚上任的巴萨队长，他甚至连联赛首战都没法参加。

这个糟糕的开头仿佛是某种缩影，他只能看Figo代替自己，拉扯左臂上那道红黄的袖标。而更糟糕的是，3-0，没有他的巴萨轻而易举地解决了皇家社会。

（一直到11月，他们都没有输过。）

（在此期间，Pep只出场过一次，作为替补，32分钟。）

（这仿佛在说，即使他不在也对球队没有任何影响。他努力不去想这一点。）

他因此多出来一些不必要的时间，十月的时候，Pep收到了一份邀请。

那是Miquel Martí i Pol新作品的发布会，《孤独之书》，一本只有64页的诗集。它填补了Pep一部分突然变得空闲的复健间隙，是除了足球录像之外的那部分。

Lluís Llach也在，两个人一起开他玩笑，Miquel坐在轮椅上，一边感谢他骂人的时候都还在引用自己的诗句，一边打趣说早知道这本书就不献给你了，你这个沉浸在爱河里的人。

“她是你的灵魂伴侣吗？”

Pep笑得腼腆，但眼睛发亮，他低头看了一眼自己的领带。出门前José替他整了一下结的形状。记者在人群里穿梭，举着镜头，但他甚至无所谓小心谨慎。

“我不知道。”

但我希望他是。

Miquel在给他的那本上签了名。

> _那些从诗歌中逃离的人，就像在谈起一轮浅蓝色的月亮。_

José读了出来，他现在已经能够念出大部分句子，Pep有时候会纠正他的发音。虽然José更擅长看的是新闻，加泰媒体总有很多别出心裁的故事。

Pep记得那份报道，关于圣马梅斯之夜。是Pere先发现的那期报纸，也是他拿给了妈妈。Dolors好好地收了起来，从此成为全家奚落他的出色证据。LuisFernández，这个Platini的队友，毕尔巴鄂的教练，外号是疯子的家伙在采访中老实承认，当时其实是Pep走过来吓住了他，仿佛一头“愤怒的公牛”，将他完全震慑在地，而José就算了，他不过是一只“嗑了春药发情的猫”。

这让José在他家的代称一度是猫，Francesca总会问他，你的猫怎么样了？而Pere就更乐不可支，他第一次看见这样的Pep。

“你居然用Miquel骂他？”Pere觉得非常神奇，所以他的哥哥，诺坎普国王，陷入恋爱时和普通人也没什么两样。“我就知道，比起狗，你更喜欢猫。”

意外的，José没有生气，他甚至都不算不高兴。“所以那真是Miquel的诗？”

“是的。”

José咯咯笑起来，“下次念给我听吧。”他要求，Pep有点心不在焉地叹了口气。

“好。”

他终于等来了队医的绿灯。

十一月底，Pep回到了大名单，在去奥维耶多的路上，他久违地和Figo坐在一起，每个人都过来拍了拍他的肩膀。

他没有浪费这趟旅行，74分钟的时候，他得到了上场时间。但是他甚至没有撑到终场哨声。

他比自己以为的还要愤怒，虽然他只伤停了三个月，但Pep在场上完全无法控制自己的脾气。十五分钟后，他就攒够了两张黄牌，在89分钟的时候把自己又送回了板凳上。

他们输掉了这场比赛。

接下来的首发抚慰了他。

Van Gaal仍然把他看作铁打的队长和主力，Pep带回了袖标，Figo抱着他的脑袋揉了一把，José坐上了二层看台，他需要更好的视角来收集和分析数据。

他们开始重新赢球，很长一段时间里，巴萨和皇马并列第一，Pep不想丢掉任何可能的分数和净胜球。

一切仿佛走上正轨，他的小腿健康、稳定地支撑着他跑动和传球，圣诞和新年之后，Pep觉得之前那痛苦的三个月已经可以翻篇了。

他在酒店里迎来了自己的27岁生日。

那是对阵瓦伦西亚的前一天，按照惯例，所有人要在赛前集合，队医顺便控制了一下他的糖分摄入。

他没想到José出现在他的房间里。

“Luis呢？”

“他有事。”José一本正经，他的眼睛狡黠地闪烁着。“所以我决定来陪你一会。”

Pep试图去看他放在背后的双手，两个人攻防了一会，以他把José捉住亲吻而告终。他看见了答案：一张Lluis Llach的唱片。

“你和我讲过，你还在拉玛西亚的时候，他曾经来诺坎普开过演唱会。那天晚上，你坐在宿舍里，哪也没去，听了一整晚隔壁传来的歌声。”

“我确认了你家里的收藏，你没有这个版本的。”

Pep通常会忘记他们之间的年龄差，但偶尔也有些时候，现状会提醒他这一点。

播放机在工作，Pep不想让自己看起来太紧张。

“他们不怎么教球员跳这种舞。”他辩解道，但从José的表情来看，大概是失败了。但这无关紧要，José冲他而笑，纯粹又明亮，像乌云后一道劈开他的天光。

他搂着对方的腰，他们在房间里缓慢来回，一直听完了Pep最喜欢的三首歌，

Figo回来的时候，Pep还在哼着其中一首。葡萄牙人靠在门口，一脸欲言又止。

“所以，你打算放弃了？”

“什么？”

“继续等待自己的灵魂伴侣。考虑到你现在还没有印记，想找个人安定下来也是正常的……还是说，你只是把印记藏起来了，其实你一直都知道是谁？”

“我才27，Luis，不是47。”Pep好笑地看着自己的亲友。“我还有很多时间。如果知道那个人是谁，我会第一个告诉你的。”

Figo仍然看起来有很多话想说。

“那你和José，你们两个……”他比了比自己的手腕。“你知道他怎么想的吗？”

“噢Luis，”Pep笑得更开心了，一边摇头一边张开手臂抱住对方拍了拍后背。“没事的，这不是什么大不了的。”

Figo叹了口气。

“我希望你真的知道自己都在做些什么。”

没有人会想到第二天的比赛，他只踢了十九分钟。

瓦伦西亚的球员插着腰，隔着老远看他被担架抬下去。队医们无法确诊，他们预约了更大的医院，为了Pep那条会疼得要命的左腿。这次他不得不拄起拐杖，两点一线，除了某些特定的地方，哪也不能去。

（他仍然会穿戴整齐，坐在观众席上，去诺坎普看所有比赛。退一万步，他至少还是巴萨会员。）

José不可能来照顾他，他真的很忙，并且他们的关系也不能公开——Pep甚至不太确定他们到底属于哪一种关系。他开始复健，一个星期接一个星期，理疗师替代了队友和教练，成为了他最常面对的人。两个月后，Pep已经不需要拐杖，他从医务室出来，决定去看一眼训练场。

工作人员依然和他问好，他谢绝了找个轮椅的提议（这也太夸张了），站在场边，眯起眼睛，遥远地注视着那一头的影子。他看见José和什么人站在一起，不知道在讲什么，一边摇头，一边两个人都开始大笑，声音遥远地传不过来。对方往前走了几步，露出侧脸，是Lucho，一只胳膊夹着球鞋，另一只手摊开，让José从他手心里抓起一把什么，Pep看见他们开始往外吐皮，这两个人在嗑瓜子。Pizzi加入了进来，开始和Lucho争抢手里还剩的另一半，Figo抱着球，摇了摇头，他和Abelardo在不远处看着，那颗光头在午后的太阳下熠熠生辉。

Pep站了一会，然后开始往回走。没有和任何人打招呼。

他从来没有这么渴望回到球场。

他冲José发过一次脾气。

“你不懂。你从来没有在大俱乐部呆过，没有踢过顶级联赛，也没有受过什么伤病，这种感觉，你永远不会明白。”

“也许吧，”出乎意料的，José没有生气，他甚至不打算和Pep对吵。“作为球员，我确实不够好。但是如果你问的，是长年坐在板凳上，作为更衣室的一部分，却从来不是球场上的一部分的那种边缘感吗？如果你问的是这个，那我知道。而无论你做什么，都没有能力，也永远不会出现在首发名单的绝望感吗？那我也知道。”

他站在Pep面前，把刚刚被摔在地上的水瓶捡了起来。

“恰好相反，这是铁打首发永远不会明白的。”

他们沉默了一会，Pep深深地叹了口气。

“对不起。”他把José圈过来，夹在腿间，他的下巴搁在José的肩膀上。“我只是……我想踢球。”

“我知道。”José回抱住他。Pep看不见他的表情。“我曾经也是这么想的。”

四月的时候，他们已经完全把皇马甩在了后面。倒数第五轮，主场对阵萨拉戈萨，距离联赛结束还有一个月，然而所有人都觉得就是今天了。

Pep仍然坐在看台上，Figo也是，但他没有和Pep坐在一块，所以他理所应当地没有分到珍宝珠。其他没进大名单的人在Pep附近，一整排，前后左右，所有人都咬着白色的小棍子。这是那一年的队内流行，甚至有人还带了三根超大充气版本，放在更衣室，就等着夺冠庆祝时拿出去耍。

Nadal带着袖标，做本来是Pep该做的事。他们终于等到下半场77分钟，Giovanni打进致胜一球，所有人都站了起来，诺坎普的欢呼声比任何时候都响亮。

Pep冲进了更衣室，所有坐在看台上的家伙都在忙着换上球衣。José没有在他们身边，他坐在教练席上，黑色风衣，显眼地夹在一群红蓝相间的Kappa中间。Pep太过熟悉那个背影，他的头发又变短了（这次是和自己一起去剪的），被发胶固定在后面，拿着一瓶从地上捡起来的水，扭开瓶盖，边喝边和同样刚刚换好衣服出来的Abelardo聊天。

Pep走过去，他扶着椅背，挤进长椅后面的间隙，然后走到了José身后的位置。他的助教扭过头，很自然地把喝了一半的水瓶递过去，他趴在椅背上，解决了剩下半瓶。

他们一起被收录进了夺冠合照里。

[ _** 圣乔治节，他把一朵玫瑰别在了José的衬衫领口。** _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306828)

十天后，国王杯决赛。他仍然跟来了，坐在梅斯塔利亚的观众席，咬着拇指，看Rivaldo在下半场将比分扳平，把马洛卡拖进加时，然后拖到点球。

（他在赛前把自己的那根珍宝珠给了José，现在他有点后悔，没有什么东西能继续给他咬了。）

Rivaldo罚丢了，Figo也失败了，但还好他们有Baía。

Pep这次没有换球衣，他走进场内，看着Lucho把被其他人过于亢奋的庆祝而拆成了两截的奖杯递给工作人员。

他没有告诉José，其实他仍然觉得酸涩和排外。

98-99赛季开始的时候，Pep和José继续站在新的全队合影里。

Robson走了，他回到了PSV，Baía也走了，他回到了波尔图。José没有什么表示，他们都知道足球就是如此，只是偶尔，Pep会捕捉到对方一言不发书写什么的沉默时刻。

他们在九月开始欧冠。小组赛第一轮客场曼联，Van Gaal带队去了老特拉福德。现在José算半个B队教练，每周至少会去指导一次，所以他和仍在养伤的Pep留守在家，两个人一起看的比赛直播，电视上，Xavi Hernández看起来比现实中更为老成。

“你又在赛前找Xavi了？”

“对。”José仰靠在沙发上，双腿交叠，懒洋洋地搭在茶几桌面。这个凹陷的坐姿总让Pep怀疑他的腰，虽然在床上时他就又没有这种担忧的念头了。“他第一次欧冠，我需要他的信心。”

“他还在B队的时候，几乎每场比赛，你都要和他单独聊上大半个小时。”

“他很聪明。我只是需要他相信自己，他是最好的，而巴萨也需要他，没有人比他更配得上俱乐部。”José没有动，他看见Xavi等在场边，和Giovanni击掌，然后奔跑向中场的位置。“既然热爱这里，属于这里，那么不到最后，就永远不要离开这里。”

他们一起看了接下来十分钟的比赛，Pep突然开口。

“总有一天，他会取代我的，不是吗？”

“如果你没有伤病，我的首发就轮不到他。”

“我知道自己的极限。”Pep摇了摇头，“作为队长，在不能付出更多的时候，我就要为他让道。球队需要未来，更新换代比我更重要。”

他凑过去，吻了一下José配合转来的嘴角，

“不过谢谢，我很高兴。”

（最终比赛3-3，巴萨获得了两个点球。赛后新闻让José笑了一声，Pep问他读到了什么。）

（“Ferguson在发布会上气得不轻，他说看见了我们的主席在赛后进了裁判的休息室，他很肯定，此时此刻，Núñez会非常乐于见到他们。”）

（“别管他，“Pep在浴室里喊道，“你知道上次我们买的备用剃须刀在哪里吗？”）

一月到十二月，他终于再一次回到大名单的时候，已经过去了一整年。

Pep跟着球队去了北边，拉科鲁尼亚的海风吹得人骨头缝都疼，但比不上他在最后三十分钟被换上的躁动。

他输掉了回来的第一场。1-2。他带着袖标，带着巴萨掉到联赛第八，卫冕看起来遥不可及。

（下一场他们输给了比利亚雷尔。现在他们排名第十了。）

（但Pep无法告诉其他人的是，他仍然比坐在看台的任何时候感觉都好。）

冬歇前的最后一场胜利让全队在圣诞和新年松了口气。

Pep终于找到机会，在一天漫不经心地问José想不想跟他回去，见一见他的家人。José对他笑，温和、歉意、伤感，没有拒绝，但是也没有答应。

“我的父母，现在他们只有我一个儿子了。”

但他们提前溜了回来，在新年前。不会有人在意这一点反常，记者都宁愿在家里编故事，没有谁注意多出来的一对情人。

他们做了大量准备，像是要弥补这一整年的困顿，把接下来的所有假期都花在了床上。José从来没有这么软和湿，Pep痴迷地注视着他失神的脸，仰着头，张开嘴，因为喘不上气而胸口起伏。他们有时间，太多了，可以从清爽变成粘腻再变得清爽再重新粘腻，José不知道什么时候开始负责购物，Pep发现他大概把所有买套的预算都给了润滑剂，这个认知让他感到浑身发热，意味着José没有别人，而他相信Pep也没有。

Pep尝试跪下来，他不是很有经验——几乎没有。José的表情让他觉得无价。

“你想倒过来吗？”有一天晚上，Pep问。José的头抵住了他的侧胸，大腿压在他身上，一颗脑袋伏在眼前。他无意识动着右手，抚摸对方在被单下足够热又不至于出汗的脊背。

黑色的卷发动了动，是在摇头。Pep隐约意识到，居家的José，是不一样的。他的话会变少，人更迟钝，是可以坐在花园里几小时不出声的那种类型。但这种时候并不多见，通常需要他忘记工作，忘记足球。曾经Pep的存在本身就是一种提醒，但随着他们相处的时间逐渐变长，José有时候会露出连自己也没有发觉的茫然。

Pep不打算告诉他。他想起来Figo在放假前的圣诞聚会上打趣，用葡萄牙语问José有没有看见Pep去哪了。他以为没有谁在听，所以用的称呼是男朋友。这个词让Pep头晕目眩，所以他一口气喝掉了新端过来的一整杯红酒。

他们开始赢回来，一点一滴，八连胜，中间丢了三分，但是不要紧，接下来十三场不败，等到五月客场阿拉维斯的时候，巴萨已经从联赛第十成功翻盘，一举逆转，再一次提前拿到了西甲冠军。

Pep终于在场上，带着袖标，终场哨声前，José也从看台上下来，蹲在替补席最旁边，和人有说有笑。

所有人围在一起，彼此搭住肩膀，他和José隔着队友，被成群摄影师围在中间。

Pep不确定他们的指尖有没有碰到。

赛季结束时，六月的锡切斯已经是夏天。

他们沿着老城区往海边走，Pep戴着墨镜而José穿着短裤，伴随海风下摆飘动，膝盖上隐约透露出球裤晒出来的区分线。

如果人们认不出现任巴萨队长，他们甚至可以牵着手。

教堂在不远处，挨着海边，有一个在镇上什么角落都能看见的钟楼。日暮的时候，淡粉色的砖块会被夕阳映照成玫瑰金，就像少女潮红的脸颊。

他们路过这个小镇出名的裸体海滩。和游客想象的不一样，不是每一具肉体都像海报画一样完美，那些多出来的腰间脂肪，腹部皱纹，还有皮肤的松弛与衰老，都是有缺陷的真实。

（美好的肉体也可能在晚上出现，带着某种需要付费的算计。锡切斯有足够多的酒吧，Pep知道作为球员该避开其中的哪一些。）

人们站在海水里接吻，光线让旁人看不见面容。Pep望着人群，他知道自己永远不能和José在此刻加入他们。

“你嫉妒吗？”

“也许吧，但我的男朋友更好。”

“如果他不够好呢？”José侧过头问。他的嘴角含着一点笑意，头发蓬松柔软，风把额前那一撮吹得飞扬，武装全卸，只有眼睛明亮狡黠得让Pep想把他搂在怀里。

“我爱他，他在我眼里，就一定是对我来说最好的那个。”

José凝视着他，片刻之后，很轻地叹了口气。

“你其实不该让我留下。”他声音柔和，但是直白坦率。“我总会离开的。”

“我知道。“

海浪在他们旁边起伏，海鸥发出一声鸣叫，人类其实可以对自然变化非常敏感，这种本能只是在城市中退化了。

但Pep仍然能感到那个海风从暖转凉的片刻。

即使日头高悬，才是下午两三点钟，但气温变了就是变了。清晨的浅白光线会开始变得昏黄、赭红，这仿佛某种隐隐绰绰的征兆，他知道下个赛季只会更加艰难。

José眯起眼睛，Pep没有告诉过他这种时候，他总是很像一只猫。

“回去吧。”他说。

他还是答应了Pep。

99-00新赛季第一次亮相，按照惯例，他们向全诺坎普展示终于拿到手的上赛季联赛奖杯。

José抱着Thamirys，Rivaldo的小女儿，不知道用葡语在讲什么笑话。小朋友们都和他很亲，Pep总是忍不住惊奇他在面对孩子时展现出的无限温柔与耐心。

“怎么？”

“没有，只是我没想到。”

“我好歹曾经是个幼教。”José低着头，扯了扯外套下摆，把女孩子被风撩起来的上衣重新整好，遮住露出来的肚皮。她穿着那件半分红蓝的球衣，一边领子翘起，在镜头下咯咯直笑。

他们蹲在第一排，是球队惯例的合家欢场合，Figo在旁边，从Xavi搂到自己的女儿，奖杯摆在所有人面前，谁也不知道这个赛季他们会四大皆空。

超级拉科。这是注定属于拉科鲁尼亚的一年。

失败的气息笼罩在队里，他们都知道，作为主教练，Van Gaal的巴萨生涯要到头了。

同样终止的还有Núñez的统治，Gaspart赢得了大选，他选择了Lorenzo SerraFerrer，而所有人都看见了José从新教练的办公室摔门而出。

（他和Pep抱怨了一个赛季的球队战术，José总有很多自己的看法，但这不矛盾Van Gaal爱护他，给他机会，让他来指挥加泰杯，而自己退居场外，拿着本子，只是坐在教练席的长椅上。José还为此特别发胶了半天，裹在白色的围巾里，确保赛后采访时能有一个好的形象。）

（Xavi和Puyol被选为首发，他们都知道这只是一个开始。新的血液总要取代旧的残留。）

（这件事唯一让Pep感到好笑的地方是，José从Serra Ferrer办公室冲出来的时候，还是用西语，葡语和英语混合骂的人。）

巴塞罗那下雨了。

狂风吹得玻璃哐哐作响，闪电照亮了整个房间，蓝白色的。雨水还没有落下来，一只手臂环过赤裸的肩膀。两具身体交缠在被单下，屏息等待，结果只有轻微的雷声，沉闷而连绵地和终于降落的雨水一道被隔绝在窗外。

Pep在吻他，轻柔而浅短，José的脑袋托在他掌心，他摸着还带有汗水的后颈，拇指摩挲对方耳垂，任其余手指陷在仍然微潮的发根里。

他的话语悄无声息。

那是José走前的最后一个晚上。

一道惊雷终于劈落，José在黑暗中笑了，他的表情被Pep用嘴唇摸索了下来。

（若能给我一个吻，我便不需要带着露水的眼睛。）

“我会想念你坐在教练席上的样子，披着我的外套，全场十万人，没有一个发现。”

José的头发大概是垂了下来，被他拨开，在那一年的春天过去后它们终于长了回来。他笑的胸口都在震，闷进枕头，鼻尖贴在Pep手臂上

“我会找到工作的，你以后可以在教练席上看个够。”

他闭上了眼睛。Pep摸着他什么都没有的手腕，轻轻吻了一下。

如果你也成为教练，我们总有一天会再见的。

（Pep在天色将亮时提前醒来。）

（他注意到José鬓边的几根灰发，在晨曦还没有来临前的微光里不为人知地闪动。像细小的针，拔不下来，只能勾在心头肉里的那种。）

（他提醒过对方，在几天前，José挥了挥手，并不在意。）

（“你有一根白头发，就在……这里。”）

（“我知道。祖母不让我拔，她总说拔掉一根，就要多出七根。她的兄弟也是如此，这是某种家族遗传。”）

（他知道就在太阳出来的时候，José醒来的时候，他们道别然后转身的时候，这一瞬间就开始褪色，开始随时光而侵蚀，无论多么努力记忆，也会变成含混的模糊，最终在尽头丧失掉最后一点细节。）

“我希望是你。”他轻声说道，他从没想过自己真的会把这句话说出口。

而José睡得香甜，轻微鼾声，Pep无法苛责分毫。

他听不见。

Pep得到了征召。他的最后一次大赛，但是西班牙在淘汰赛第一轮就输给了法国。

他疲惫地从欧洲杯回来，在信箱里等着他的，是写有José字迹的信封。里面一把钥匙，是他留给José的那份备用。

他握紧钥匙，碰到唇边，然后揣进了口袋里。

夏天就快结束了。


	4. Chapter 4

他们很长一段时间没有联系过。

Pep自己走的时候，也不过多待了一个赛季。国王杯对塞尔塔，最后一次首发，Serra Ferrer让他打满了全场，而不像平时那样半路就用Xavi换人。

Lucho穿着白衬衫，和Sergi一起把他架起来，簇拥着，在诺坎普的十万人面前绕场致意。

“谢谢。”他说。他低下头去吻了吻Lucho的侧脸。对方好像吓了一跳，但依然和Sergi稳稳地拉住他的衣服，防止Pep一个激动摔了下去。

Figo早就走了，和José一起，同一个夏天，两个葡萄牙人，一道自他的世界远去。他只在国家德比时见过对方，Figo会走进来，走进他们的更衣室，和他一起坐在金属的行李箱上，仿佛他们以前每一次客场那样。

而现在，只有Pep一个人站在球场中央。散场后的诺坎普空空荡荡，他们关了灯，黑暗中，他的呼吸与风融为一体，仿佛被面目模糊的野兽吞进腹中，栖息在一座庞大的影子里面。

他永远会想要回到这个地方。

（他参加了Figo的婚礼，七月的葡萄牙小镇，阿尔布费拉的白色海滩，还有结尾的一场烟花。很多队友也来了，Pep甚至看见了Florentino Pérez和Raúl。他谁都看见了，除了此刻最想见到的那个人。）

Manel大概是最高兴的。他在去年的奥运会后宣布退役，加入组委会，目前定居在佩斯卡拉。Pep在去布雷西亚报道前一直待在这里，他和Manel的家人早已熟悉，就像是另一个家庭成员。每天他们会花八个小时待在海边，然后坐在一起，享受酒和晚餐。

Manel在为佩斯卡拉水球队效力时找到了他的妻子，他的灵魂伴侣，一个意大利人。他对Pep感慨，可能这就是他选择水球的命中注定。

Pep在旁边附和地笑，他知道Manel的意思：他换了一支球队，一个国家，他可以有一个新的开始。

然而先找上门的永远是厄运和重击。

他只在最开始顺利踢了三个月。

布雷西亚发表声明，相信他的清白，巴萨站了出来，对他表示支持，Manel非常惊讶，想方设法，从组委会的同事手里拿到了必要的讯息。

两周内，两场比赛，两次阳性结果。

他站在法庭上，听见了判决：两千欧罚款，四个月禁赛。

Manel陪在他旁边，但Pep仍然没有忍住，一个人在家的的时候，他摔坏了自己的手机。

那个赛季，大量因为同样原因被宣布违禁的球员里，只有Pep决定上诉。

“我从来没有服用过任何违禁品，”他一身黑色西服，被围在记者中间，面对几乎要戳到脸上的话筒，“如果不能证明这一点，我不会再踢球了。”

谁也不能想象的愤怒点燃了谁也不能理解的固执。

这都是假的，是错的，是Pep从来没有，也永远不会做的事。

他明白作为球员的代价：被诽谤，被误解，恶意会如影随形。但这一切，在今天之前，都只是观点，不是事实，他仍然有为自己辩解的空间和可能。

而现在，他的整个球员生涯，他所得到的一切和付出的所有，都在这一句虚假的判决下，被轻描淡写地否定了。

他无法忍受这种污辱，哪怕要十年，二十年，到最后，再也没有一个人在意结果，他也不会放弃洗脱这份罪名。

他愿意付出一切。

一月的时候，Pep看见了官宣。

José和波尔图主席站在一起，穿着西服，在闪光灯下野心勃勃地微笑。他只带了半个赛季莱里亚，就因为出色战绩被挖走了。

Pep关掉了电视。下周律师会来，他们需要讨论新的材料。

两个赛季后，Pep再也无法留在顶级联赛，他选择了卡塔尔。

这是全然陌生的国度，他的队友会在每天定时跪地礼拜，他去做客的时候对方家里看不见女眷。

加泰的电视台依然找到了他，意大利的法庭还是有他的卷宗，但除此之外，没什么人再会想起曾经的诺坎普国王。

他的人生是属于自己的了。

José和波尔图拿到了欧联冠军，欧冠冠军。

他再一次来到了新的俱乐部，伦敦，英格兰。Pep一度感到羡慕，因为他也想过体验，他曾经给Robson写信，但对方委婉地拒绝了他。

有什么改变了，不只是阵型和踢法。切尔西在欧冠遇到巴萨，José在电视上，他的手腕绷带今天是球队的蓝。

“我看见Rijkaard进了裁判休息室。”

他听起来很像当年给Pep念过的Ferguson。

一年后，Pep在墨西哥选择退役了。

他已经开始考证，从C往上，一直到Pro，但他仍然有时候不确定自己想要什么。到了年底，Pep和他的导演朋友两个人，一辆车，在阿根廷开了整整11个小时，就为了见到ElLoco，那个疯子。

他们可能花在路上的时间都比和对方真正交谈的时候要多，但是在开始攀爬前，Pep需要面对已经翻过山巅之人，正如他在对诗歌迷惑时会去阅读Miquel。他想要摸到些什么东西，之前从未想过的，或者想过但没有证实的。Bielsa家里有成千上万小时的录像，这个人坐在其中，像某种影像和数据构建出来的非人存在。

（他真的和传言中一样古怪，见面时第一句问你真的那么喜欢鲜血吗？Pep不知如何回答，他假装了一个含混的差不多吧。）

他无法想象自己成为或者不成为一个教练，虽然所有人都仿佛走在这条路上。而在这回合，José已经领先太多。

（八岁。八年。所以这个人早已过去了彷徨的年龄，徒留Pep在身后，目睹时间带来的决心和义无反顾。）

虽然进入第三个赛季的切尔西有很多风波，Abramovich毫无疑问是全世界最任性的老板。但是在那之前，José已经连续拿到了两个英超，并且在过去两年里都碰到了巴萨。诺坎普有人挂出了横幅，“JoséMourinho，一个翻译”，Pep知道这是被暗中许可的，没有人因此遭受了什么处罚。

如果还有人记得，他们会发现José在发布会上的很多时候，和他当年为Robson的巴萨辩护时一模一样。但这不重要，重要的是，他们淘汰了切尔西，一扫前一年被裁判事件影响的败局，并且在决赛击败了阿森纳，Rijkaard举起了欧冠奖杯，梦二仍然稳固航行在正确的道路上。

Pep对自己说，这不是私人恩怨。

2007年，他回到了巴萨。

Laporta和他握手，他们在前一年夏天见过，那时Pep才宣布退役，而法院判决Laporta任期已满，他被赶下台，巴萨需要开启大选，Pep回来投自己身为会员的一票。

（2003年的时候，终于没有人能忍受Gaspard的管理，虽然他是个好人，但好人不意味着好主席。）

（自那之后，Laporta成为了继任者，会员选择了他，时局选择了他。）

（最重要的是，Cruyff选择了他。）

没有什么能撼动一个刚刚拿到双冠的巴萨主席，所以仍然是他坐下来，和Pep商谈具体细则。Begiristain也在，作为2003年新主席上台后被任命的体育总监，他同样不能缺席这场讨论。

他们给了Pep很多选择。

B队上赛季又降级了。

这是三十年来，他们第一次降到第四级别，原本在西丙的C队被迫解散，从此完全消失，因为一个联赛不能出现两支青年队。

Pep站在Mini体育场的草皮旁，Tito在他身边，就像曾经的上下铺一样如影随形。

西甲，西乙，西乙B，西丙。

英超，英冠，英甲，英乙。

所以这是他如今和José的差距。

（切尔西的教练和老板大吵一架，两个人谁也不愿意认错。）

（“俱乐部和José分开，是基于双方同意的。”）

（“此间的关键是双向协议，José没有提出辞职，而他也没有被解雇。”）

（Pep不知道他是不是第一次看见这样的俱乐部声明。）

前半个赛季，他一直在艰难地学习。

Johan经常让他来吃晚饭，有时候Jordi也会在，Pep和两个Cruyff在一起，没有聚光灯也没有媒体，一周一赛，他有足够的时间消化和分析每一场带来的更多信息。

他们聊足球，所有的足球，从基本问题到巴萨困境，一线队摇摇欲坠，自赛季初就深陷麻烦的Rijkaard下课只是时间早晚，俱乐部在找接任者，这早已是公开的秘密。

“我知道他们有个清单，关于备选教练。”

Johan毫无感情地笑了一声。“别管那玩意了，”他挥了挥手，“我就问你，你想吗？”

Pep笑了笑。他的B队一直磕磕绊绊，即使是西丙也远比他想象中困难许多，

“我不确定。“

Laporta真的来找了他。

他们坐在同一张餐桌上，Pep睁大了眼睛，这听上去太天方夜谭。简直是让刚拿到驾照的新手立刻去开F1。

“不，你不会，你没这个胆。“

“如果你有胆，你就是下一任的巴萨主教练。“

“为什么不是José？你们见过他，也喜欢他的执教预案，”Pep问，巴塞罗那的阳光开始明亮，他不得不在正午眯起眼睛。“选他的话，你会更轻松，不是吗？”

Laporta微笑看他，就像发表竞选演讲时一样和蔼可亲。

“因为我们信任你。你才代表着巴萨的精神，你才是 **那个人** 。”

2008-2009。第一个赛季。六冠。

Tito站在他身边，一整排奖杯列在前面，红和蓝的彩条漫天而下，Manel注视着他，温柔地鼓掌。

他比一个教练所能梦想的成功还要成功。


	5. Chapter 5

七月的最后一天，Robson爵士去世了。

纽卡斯尔彻底变成了黑白色。像彩色电视出现前的转播，人们踢着Telstar，那种最古老的足球：黑色的五边形，白色的六边形。

死亡是绝对的。

Pep看到了新闻，Ferguson发表了悼词。意甲在一个月后开赛，但José没有出现在葬礼。

这一天迟早会来临。

2009-2010。他的第二个赛季，José的第二个赛季。

小组抽签的时候，Pep看见了国际米兰。

他们过于长久地搂抱在一起，四周围满了记者和相机，闪光灯闪个不停，既视感不断翻涌，Pep甚至有一瞬间无法想起来这是哪。

José做了个鬼脸，他把Pep牵下了球场。梅阿查是José的地盘，他比谁都知道哪里有不会被拍到的角落。

而等到11月，在诺坎普，他们见了第二面。 Pep无法将眼神从对方身上挪开。赛后采访的时候，他在José经过时停下了聊天，用力地握住了这个人伸出来的手，TVE2台拍下来了他的表情，但在那之后的半个小时，他们成功从所有人眼皮底下消失了。

他把José请到了自己的办公室。

诺坎普的地下，一般媒体没有权限靠近，José打量了一下布置，他笑了一声。

“我都不知道还有这种地方。”

“听说这是英超的传统，”Pep递给他一杯红酒。“我一直很想尝试一下。”

José呷了一口。“你还在喝这个牌子。”

“你也还记得这个味道。”

“下次，下次提醒我送你一瓶更好的，”José把杯子拿在手里，他抬起眼睛，在最外层的笑意下，是毫不掩饰的锋锐。“漂亮的胜利。但是，再下一场就不一定了。”

“好啊，”Pep大笑，再给他续了半杯。“你不要输给别人，我就有淘汰你的机会了。”

他们愉快地聊了半晌，Pep送他回去，他们在门口最后一次拥抱，Pep低下头，一股冲动让他吻了一下José的脖颈。他听见一声笑。

José的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。

“恭喜你。”

“你比我更适合这个位置。”

“你看起来好像很高兴。”

Tito在他旁边坐下，他不知道他们的旧事。

也许Tito有所耳闻，但他没有见识过，所以他不知道那四年到底是怎样的光景。

Pep一个劲地笑，他无法对Tito讲述整个过程，所以他只是打开瓶盖，喝了口水。

（他至今没有印记，而José仍然单身。他尝试过其他情人，相识最久的那个在找到自己灵魂伴侣后和他分别。）

（他们在一场文学研讨会上相识，好几百人的会场，大部分人停下来看巴萨的世俱杯比赛，只有几个人围坐在角落里继续讨论，Pep和他是其中之一。）

（这是不一样的，Pep，如果有一天，你也遇到真正的那个人，你就会知道。）

（Pep无法分辨这种心情，到底是挫败还是遗憾。他偶尔会感到困惑，这被无数人信誓旦旦的感情，究竟有什么不一样。）

后来发生的，是某种一目了然。

谁也没能淘汰他们，所以他们再一次相遇了。半决赛，第一回合是在一片混乱中落幕的。

裁判。

Pep不会想到，这将成为他们日后长年争执的关键词。而在当时，1-3，下一回合的九十分钟完全占据了他的头脑。

Pep看着José站在二十米外的背影，梅阿查的教练席之间有隔这么远吗？

我不会输第三场。José望向他，他看懂了对方的表情。

Pep扭过了头。

（ _“你还记得那个圣马梅斯之夜吗？”_ ）

第二回合的时候，记者们终于反应了过来。

他们开始刨根问底，关于Pep和José被挖出来的过往。

Pep坐在新发会场，他舔了舔嘴唇。

他尽可能地真心而诚实。

“我当时不知道他是如此的有才能——我没有这份预见性，所以我要说，如果我当时就知道，我一定会告诉主席，把他留下来。”

“也许在将来的某一天，他可以回来并执教这家俱乐部。”

“我们有一段很好的关系，尽管我们没有通过电话，我们甚至没有交换号码。”

“他是最好的，就是这样，不过我们会尽全力击败他。”

他赢了。但他也没有赢。

Pep站在场边，抹了把脸。他们都有这种感觉，谁赢得了这个半决赛，谁就能赢下决赛。

他尽力了，结局是他看着José在诺坎普的草皮上飞奔。十年前，他们还在一起夺冠的时候，José仿佛也如此奔向过他，一起庆祝，任Pep亲吻他的脸颊。

（但他还是自己人的时候，从来不可能像今天这样，成为十万人瞩目的唯一焦点。）

国际米兰需要赶飞机，没有人再留下来，和他一起去那个办公室。

Pep给自己倒了一杯酒。

José在米兰的机场被人群包围了。

他行走在其中，仿佛是圣子落在人间。

“我还没有蠢到相信这份恨会变回爱。”

“我尊敬巴萨，也永远不会忘记我在这里的那四年，俱乐部给了我什么。但有些时候，我周围被制造出来的东西，让一切很难向积极的方向进展。”

“事实已经很清楚了：直到我的生涯结束，我都不会执教巴萨了。”

Pep站在窗前。甘伯体育城里，记忆归零，一切都是崭新的。

能让人想起过去的东西，永远只会变少。

Figo来找过他，就在昨天。

他刚刚退役，是国际米兰的形象大使，在欧冠半决赛前提早飞过来处理事务，又额外多逗留了几天。同为诺坎普的两个葡萄牙叛徒，因为José的存在，而第一次显得可以被原谅。

他们并肩在球场里走动。诺坎普变得更新了，但她的骨架仍然是过去那个——永远是过去那个。

很多时候，球场比人更长久。

Figo停下的时候，他们正在球员通道的台阶上。Pep注意到他站的地方，是那间小教堂的门口。

他们曾经无数次路过这里，诺坎普的心脏，教皇祝圣之地。镶嵌百合花的彩色玻璃下，并非传统意义上慈悲柔美的圣母依然怀抱婴孩。

> _El senyor ha fet en mi meravelles. Sant el seu nom._  
>  _因全能者在我身上行了大事，他的名字是聖的。_

“你知道，José曾经很喜欢坐在这里。”

Figo冲房间歪了下头，他没有想要进去的打算。

“别这样看我，他也没有想让我发现，只是当时他以为球场里没有人了，所以……”

一个身影坐在第一排的长椅上，低着头，没有出声。Figo不应该能听见他的祷告，哪怕是一个词，或者一个名字。

“那个时候你没法上场，然后我就不再过问你们之间的事了。”

Pep盯着他，他不知道自己的亲友到底想说什么。

“我有一种不好的预感。”Figo揉了把脸，看起来从来没有像现在这样担心过。

“他下赛季要去皇马了。”


	6. Chapter 6

José举起了奖杯，在伯纳乌，人生中的第二次。

他剪了头发，坐在发布会上，正式成为白色的一部分。

他甚至没有再回米兰。

赛季开始的第一场新发上，Pep欢迎了他的到来。

世界最佳之一，他听见了自己这么形容José的声音。

九月初的尼永，天气依然晴朗。

这是Pep第一次参加教练峰会。Ferguson打来的电话，他终于没有拒绝。

（他还没有开始在这种场合穿运动鞋，不过只有他穿了牛仔裤 。）

Platini很喜欢这项活动，他把这看作是某种大型年会，好像和仍然奋战在比赛一线的人多接触一会，就能减少一点面对其他活动的官僚气质。自打他上台之后，原本一天的会议被硬生生改成两天，欧足联主席每年参加，一次不落。

巨大的落地窗外，阳光闪耀，天色湛蓝，莱芒湖上，天鹅伸着脖子，一帆白船缓慢地从左往右驶过。所有人刚刚合影完，正在会议室前的走道里寒暄，他在第一场会议前和José一起，两个人站在门口，聊了很久欧冠可能的新规和今年金球的消息。Thomas Schaaf走了过来，他们互相握手致意，Pep手里的材料已经被他无意识地折起一整条边。

时间到了，所有人开始陆续进入会议室。他冲José挑眉一笑，换来José冲着他摇了摇头。

“我们可以晚饭后再解决这个问题。”

那天晚上，José真的熟门熟路，带他去吃了晚饭。

和Pep一开始预想中有点不一样的是，并不只有他们两个。Ferguson和Wenger已经就坐，他们是这家餐厅的常客，每年都会一起来吃一顿饭。

José拐来了那几年冉冉升起的明星，Ferguson很高兴，他吩咐侍者开了比往年更贵的一瓶酒。

他们聊了一些额外的话题（比如退休和继任者），José 半路出去接了个电话。他离席的时候，Ferguson的视线对上了Pep。

“有这家伙在的地方从来不会平静，”他拍了拍José空出来的椅背。“你的日子要不好过咯。”

“不，不不，”Pep笑出声，他边摇头边花了几秒来辨认对方的意思。“不至于的，没这么严重。我们不是第一次对上了。”

“你有数就行。”曼联的主教练在镜片后审视了片刻，他端起酒杯，嗅了一口。“他们今年拿到的酒还不错，下次你来老特拉福德，如果赢了，我可是不会请你喝这么好的。”

（José回来坐下时踢到了他的小腿，Pep不动声色，把一块鱼肉咽了下去。）

他已经很多年没有被身边悉悉索索的动静惊醒了。

José爬起来开了一盏小灯，Pep眯着眼睛，看他摸索着裹上衬衣，准备趁半夜人少溜回自己房间，赶在会议接送车到来前先把衣服换掉。

（欧足联总部全是记者，他们会放大每一个可疑之处。Pep避开了脖子和锁骨，他察觉到José在尽可能地排斥领带。）

（他们已经过了只考虑自己的年纪。）

José轻轻咳了一声，Pep听出来他是想掩饰之前嘶地一口冷气。Pep张着嘴，但他找不到要说的话。

这和Pep期望的不太一样。José在床上变得异常忍耐，几乎不怎么出声。即使胸口激烈起伏，急促的呼吸和抽气听起来很像呜咽，但他的脸上只有汗水。

而Pep想听见更多，至少在这个时候，他想要一点更坦诚的反馈。

他开始更快地动作，把人翻了过去，压着腿，搜刮记忆里José最不能忍受的力度，得到了立刻抽紧的回应。两个人的无声角力，最后以José先射了出来而告终，但这不是结束，Pep仍然在继续，就着高潮后的余韵，他按住了José的肩膀。

如果这个人在任何时候喊停，他都会停下，但是José只是向后摸索着，满是汗水的手指抓到了他的大腿。他的声音非常潮湿。“Pep。”

他立刻射了出来。

等抽出来的时候，Pep才发现他们做得太久，安全套已经破了，José趴在床上，浑身湿透，四肢摊开，有什么东西开始从他的屁股流到腿间，但他完全没有动弹。

Pep站了起来，他的腿软了一下，理智逐渐回到了大脑，他后退了一小步。

他拿来毛巾，José没有拒绝他的清理和吻，那张一声不吭的嘴唇在此刻柔软得可以吞下去，他含住了Pep的舌头。然后开始舔。

他的肩膀松弛下来，骨头绵软，Pep把他抱在怀里，像抱一只猫，任他搂着自己的腰。

已经穿好衣服的José走了过来。

衬衣的扣子丢了一粒，没有发胶的头发蓬乱着，即使如此，他看上去又恢复了那种尽在掌握的模样。

“一会见？”

“啊，一会见。”

Pep眨了下眼睛，他们交换了一个快速的吻，然后他听见了关门声。

他缓慢地把床单下紧握成拳的右手打开，看着掌心。

（他见到了José的灵魂印记。）

（在擦掉了精液和其他东西的腿根，他的手指拂过那块小小的深灰色痕迹，一个扭曲的斑纹，原本应该是字母的地方，现在只剩下仿佛被火焰燃烧殆尽后的余灰。）

（他以前从未见过类似的东西出现在José身上。）

（José任他的手指在那一块皮肤用力，以至于过短的指甲也压出一道红痕。他没有出声，也没有挣扎，实际上，他什么反应都没有，除了不期而遇的疼痛带来反射般的瑟缩。）

（“什么时候？”）

（“你不知道的时候。”）

（“什么感觉？”）

（“没有。没什么感觉，可能还不如被铲一脚疼。”）

（Pep无法辨别他的话里有多少是真的。）

（“你知道是谁吗？”）

（José盯着天花板，眼睛失神。很长时间过后，他缓慢地点了下头。）

（“嗯。”）

直到散会时，他都看起来一点破绽也没有。

Pep看着José自然地和每个人告别，握手。他站着没动，等最后终于轮到自己。

José搂着他的脖子，笑得灿烂。他的手心很烫，Pep知道他刚才那一下没有站稳。

Platini过来了，就和所有官员一样亲切。他们最后讨论了一下还有什么可以改进的地方，Pep答应了明年再来。

他一直环住了José的腰。

有人在二楼拍到了这一切。

他们的照片出现在新闻头条，Pep看见了标题，Pep和Mou，他们其实是……？

有记者在新发上直接提问，你和José Mourinho是什么关系。更多故事被编造了出来，一个对外宣称没有灵魂印记，一个从来没解开过手腕绷带，他们被猜测是秘密伴侣，有理有据，令人信服。

这种状况愈演愈烈，两个月后，所有麻烦到达了一个新的高潮。

第一次国家德比。

5-0。

皇马不记得他们上一次输成这样是什么时候，José自己恐怕也不记得。他在赛后压抑着脸色，但仍然有无数问题抛到了他脸上。无论是被利用放水还是因爱生恨，一旦涉及到灵魂伴侣，就没有什么简单的事。

诺坎普再一次打出了横幅：Mourinho，巴萨今天，明天，永远都在你心中。

理论上，他们有无数种方法互相联系，但是无论Pep还是José，他们一次也没有行动过。

金球奖和足球先生在这一年合并了。

FIFA仿佛第一次觉得教练终于不再是一根拴狗的柱子，他们决定给最佳教练也开一个奖。那一年是世界杯年，但最佳教练却不是博斯克。

他们仍然可以维持平和地坐在一起，José挨着Pep，早在去会场前就已经知道了结果，剩下的只需要等念到名字，走上台去。

（Wesley Sneijder的致谢是个意外，他一直盯着这边，Pep跟着人群鼓掌，没有侧目。黑暗中，José尽可能飞速地抬手擦过眼睛。）

Pep以为他要从自己前面穿过，但并没有。José只是站起来，刻意看了他一眼，确定对视后转身去搂住了另一侧的Cristiano Ronaldo。有什么东西落在了José的椅子上，Pep低下头，侧过脸，想看得更清楚一点。

他不得不把椅子往前挪，José从他背后挤过，那个萦绕了一晚上的香水逐渐远去，只留下摇曳在身后，开始变淡的尾巴。

他瞟见坐在右手边的老帅，才发现自己一直忘记了鼓掌。

（José的致谢词是葡语。）

（Pep想问他是不是早就把加泰语忘得一干二净了。）

轮到他上台颁奖时，Pep恍惚得甚至拆反了信封。全世界，他是最后一个看见年度最佳球员是谁的人。

所有得奖者集体合影，José没有急着上台，而是绕到前排，等起了Xavi。后者很不情愿，但是他仍然勉强接受了那个拥抱，无法在镜头下做出任何拒绝。

Pep看着这一切，一个念头模糊地萦绕成形，自过去到现在，无论是他还是他的球员。

他感到了某种算计好的摆布。

他握着那张薄薄的门卡，仍然先敲了三下门。

José已经穿上了睡衣，Pep克制不要去看他光着的腿。

“我以为你不打算来了。”

“我今晚的飞机回去。”

“这张床很大，你可以睡另一边。”

“我说完话就走。五分钟。”

José手指抽动，看上去想要拉住他的手臂，但他忍住了。

“先进来。我不想再被什么小报拍到把柄了。”

Pep把门卡丢还给他。“那你把这个留在椅子上，就不怕被拍到吗？”

“我知道那个角度，除了你，没有人会在意。”

“那是全球直播……算了，反正你都敢在镜头下睡着。”

“不是因为有你坐在我旁边吗。”

Pep瞪着他。罪魁祸首眨了下眼睛，看起来不无辜，但也没有罪。

“停止利用我，也停止攻击巴萨，我不是你用来做任何事的借口。“

“我从来没有想过要利用你。“

“你到底想做什么？“

他看着José开始翻箱倒柜，从小冰箱里摸出一支威士忌，皱着鼻子，辨认上面的标识。

“让你留下来？我们可以什么都不做，或者做你想做的一切。“

Pep有时候憎恨还想要修补问题的自己。

他们躺在床上，José贴着他。两套衬衣和西服并排挂在衣柜里。

“Xavi恨我。”

Pep想伤害他，想说是的，不止他恨你，但他听见自己真正说出口的句子。

“他恨所有巴萨的敌人。”

“那就是恨我。”

“这不能怪他，你攻击Leo和Andrés。”

“你觉得Wesley不值得前三吗？Leo才23，他还有很多机会。而Wesley就不一定了。”

“不是我定的规矩，José。”

他的背后传来一声叹息。

“我知道。”

Pep终于转过身。

“你还要隐藏到什么时候？“

“什么？“

“印记。至少你可以告诉他们，你的手腕上什么都没有，也没有我，我和你不是灵魂伴侣。”

“然后让问题从我们两个之间有没有关系转移到我一个人为什么要隐瞒上？谢了，他们不会相信的。那只会有更大的麻烦。”

“那你打算怎么办？”

“什么也不。没有新素材，他们总会厌烦的。”

这次轮到Pep叹气了。

“我怀疑我们总会有新问题。”

他猜对了。

18天，国家德比。四场。

国王杯。他们第一次输掉了决赛。

Pep咬着指甲，坐在甘伯的办公室里。他能感到球队里弥漫的那一丝动摇，他们之前从来没有丢掉过近在咫尺的奖杯，

Manel劝过他，Tito提过建议，Pep自己也明白，他需要站出来，尽快做点什么，来维护他的球队和队员。

但他仍然拿不定主意。

（是的，他提了裁判。虽然他们丢掉了国王杯，因为Pedro的越位只有两厘米，边裁肯定有一个非常好的视野。）

（是的，他提了裁判。但那只是个玩笑，一个葡萄牙裁判（ _Proença_ ），一个葡萄牙教练。José当然有理由高兴，不是吗？虽然欧足联后来换了个裁判，但这不是他的本意。）

他们在马德里落地了，欧冠半决赛第一回合。Pep坐在酒店里，和其他人一起。

然后他看见了José的新发。

（“比指派裁判和拒绝Proença执法半决赛的压力更重要的是一个新时代的开始。”）

（“这个世界上有两种教练，从不批评裁判的，和会批评裁判错误的。”）

（“但是现在，我们走进新时代了。”）

（“因为瓜迪奥拉，出现了第三种教练：批评裁判正确的教练。”）

他打通了电话。

Begiristain和Manel的声音依然在他脑海里嗡嗡作响，但他一个字也没去听。

什么东西在那一刻击中了Pep，就像在球场上，看见前锋起脚时就知道注定会进的那个刹那。某种残酷的，却毋庸置疑，不被人意志所转移的现实。

“Robson去世的时候。”他顿住了。漫长的沉默，他没听见挂断的盲音。“你没有去葬礼。”也没有去尼永，没有参加你总是会去的教练峰会。“你哪也没去。”

几乎是一瞬间，温度变了。对方切换了模式，仿佛Pep变成了那些想要扑上来扯开防卫，刺探机密的记者。

那是一个教练在面对他不想听见的威胁时所能展示的最大敌意。

用来接吻的柔软情人消失了，此刻在Pep面前的，是特殊的一个。

“我很忙。”

José挂断了电话。

不论何时，总有无数传言环绕在拉玛西亚。从来没有人费心去分辨真伪，因为比起假消息，有些时候，人们更害怕的，其实是发现那些看似玩笑的真故事。

“你看见了吗？我们的新教练，还有永远在他身边五米的翻译，对，就是那个，长得很好看的那个。”

“你知道他们是一对吗？”

José是Robson合同的一部分。他是Robson的一部分。

Bobby's boy。

那是一个寂静的晚上。Pep坐在酒店的书桌前，像坐在寂静无声的台风之眼。

他缓慢闭上了眼睛。

他呼吸到了暴雨的到来。


	7. Chapter 7

José看着自己的手腕。

他当然知道自己的灵魂印记不在那里，但是别人不这么想。因为他在手腕缠上了绷带，所以其他人默认如此，不再多问。

R.W.R.。漂亮的圆弧，从他出生第一天起就规整流畅地出现在他大腿根上。他在晚上对折膝盖，抵住茶几，在松松垮垮褪到腿根的短裤边缘，凝视那个早已烂熟的签名。他以为找到对方是很简单的一件事，但等到三十岁生日过去，José不得不接受这一切没有看上去那么容易的事实。

那时候，他刚刚从家乡的街道球队退役，没有装备，没有赞助，甚至也没有工资，只有球队老板心情好时会请客喝酒，但José仍然感到愉快地待了整整两年。他顺利从大学毕业，运动科学系，违背了妈妈的希望，从商学院跑了出来，不像他已经是葡萄牙财政部副部长的堂弟。

他没有想过自己的第一份工作会是这样。

特殊教育。对象都是小孩子，只有几岁，唐氏综合症或者其他，全部重度智力残障——有一个甚至在José刚见到的时候还不愿意学习怎么上楼梯。他太缺乏经验了，什么都不懂，只能完全凭借一腔耐性和爱，来建立起一段足够深厚的感情。孩子们搂着他的脖子，把昨天啃了一半的糖攒下来给他，沾着口水和灰尘。他们直白地回报他的付出，不会伪装，也不会背叛。

José喜欢孩子远多过任何成人。

他去了中学，尝试当一个体育老师。青少年又不一样，17岁的女孩子们叽叽喳喳，围在他身边。她们用了可爱（Cute）这个词，他不知道怎么办，只有尽可能保持严肃，保持距离，然后继续严格训练。

Manuel Fernandes打来了电话。

José知道对方刚刚退役，从队长成为主教练，就在塞图巴尔，他的家乡球队，他父亲效力并执教过的俱乐部，他母亲家族上曾经拥有过的资产与骄傲，他爱的原点——大概在出生后几小时，José的名字就被登记在了塞图巴尔的会员簿上。

他答应了，作为青训教练，甚至有一点无措，站在Fernandes面前，不太有数地问自己需要做些什么。

后来他跟着对方，一起去了阿马多拉之星。

（这是一个开始。）

（Félix，他的父亲，曾经一度很接近葡萄牙国家队教练的位置，但José只记得父亲接了个电话，他的表情就从逐渐麻木，最后变得彻底消失，）

（在这个世界里，谁是软弱的好人，谁就尸骨无存。）

Manuel Fernandes打来了另一个电话。

“你的英语还没丢吧？”他问，Fernandes刚刚成为葡萄牙体育的助教，因为他们找来了一个新教练。“想不想换一个更大的俱乐部？”

José动了下喉咙。

他也不知道为什么，比以往任何时候都更紧张。俱乐部让他接人，他坐在驾驶座上，甚至确认了一次去机场的路，尽管这条路他上个月才开过。

最后José站在洗手间里，镜子照映出一张脸，他确保自己从上面看不出任何表情。

“Mister。”先生，教练，头儿。他在接机出口被热情地握住了手。“我希望我能为你做好这份工作。”

签合同的时候，José就站在旁边。

有什么击中了他，三秒钟后，José意识到自己在看什么。

Bobby Robson。Robert William Robson。R.W.R.。

那个R的弧度。

哦。 **那个R** 。

José在晚上终于找到了谈论这件事的时机。

他坐在对方的客厅，核对完第二天行程，他在本子上写下了自己的名字。首字母被加粗，JM。

“噢，”Robson眨了眨眼睛。“噢！”他像是终于明白了过来。“所以，1963年1月26日？”

“是我的出生日。”

“啊哈，是你！”

José用力点头，比自己以为的更急迫。

“我该做些什么？”

Robson显然很是高兴，想了一会，拿出来一瓶威士忌，高兴地给两个杯子里都加了酒。

“当然是庆祝一下，不过只能喝一杯，我还需要你明天早点来接我，我有一个新的想法要讲给他们听。”

这不是José希望的反应。

“就这样？”

“就这样啊，你比我预想中的英俊多了，” Robson嘀咕着，用力喝了一大口。一圈银色柔和地缠在无名指上，因为戴得太久而已经不再耀眼。“我像你这么年轻的时候，还没有你一半好看……我要告诉Elsie，她会很高兴的。”

José低下头，他在杯子里无法看见自己的表情。

（Robson结婚的时候，José还没有出生。）

（他有三个儿子，岁数相当，Andrew是最大的，甚至比José还年长两岁。）

（在所有设想过的未来里，他从来没有想到这种现实。）

José开始了他的翻译工作。

他和球员打交道，参与俱乐部会议，给他的教练念报纸，帮他纠正平日的语法和用词。Robson会和他一起看直播比赛，那一年的奥运会在巴塞罗那，西班牙对波兰，决赛的诺坎普坐满了人。

José认识那个举着奖杯的年轻球员，没有人不认识他。五月的温布利，也是他带着巴萨，第一次摸到了大耳朵杯。

他见到了Figo，在训练场上，球队当之无愧的明星。他们时不时会在一起聊点什么，José很清楚，总有一天，他们都会去更广阔的地方。

里斯本欠着工资，是葡萄牙的常态。他感到抱歉，而Robson只是挥了下手，夸奖他带来的一瓶本地红酒。俱乐部一团混乱，他们没有撑过第二个赛季，欧联出局导致了解雇，不过波尔图来了人。

José再一次见到Robson在合同上的签名。

这不是一个一帆风顺的赛季。

八月的时候，他们的十号死了，Rui Filipe，在开往客场的高速上。没有人在比赛前注意到，因为理论上，红牌禁赛的球员可以去任何地方。

他的父母来了，José看见了手帕下的泪水，他移开了视线。

（他甚至还能回想起前一天和对方讲过的笑话。）

Filipe至死没有找到灵魂伴侣，这也意味着有一个人的印记在那天永远消失了，变成扭曲的灰色，而这个人甚至不知道发生了什么。

他只有26岁，而联赛才进行到第二轮。

José无法想象这是一种什么样的感觉。

冬歇的时候，Robson回了英国。他需要做个检查。

José接到电话的时候以为是新的任务，意外的，他听见了Elsie的声音。

恶性黑色素瘤。他第一次听说这个词。

这不是Robson第一次确诊，他在见到José的几个月前就已经被宣布过一项癌症。但José一直以为他已经痊愈，他无法把疾病与死亡和对方联系起来。

他按住了自己腿根。虽然那里早已被胶布贴住盖掉，虽然那里其实毫无感觉。

不仅仅是翻译，他做了很多工作。

一个静谧的夜晚，柔软的沙发，José握着整理到一半的数据，没有意识到自己睡着了。

有人给他拿来了毯子，他迷迷糊糊，仿佛看见母亲对自己慈爱一笑。

他无法拒绝Elsie Robson。

Elsie拉他出去采购，拿着老长的购物清单，责备他一个年轻人，怎么忍心看一个老太太拎这么多东西。

José无法拒绝，任她挽着自己的手，塞来一袋袋精挑细选的胡萝卜，青椒，和蘑菇。他对烹饪一窍不通，在这个说葡萄牙语的小世界里，他们是唯一的英语岛屿。

“Bobby就不会和我一起来，他总和我说，放过我吧，我更想待在训练场上。”

“你知道，有些时候，你真的像他。”Elsie盯着摊贩用纸把鱼包起来，仿佛此刻她对这条鱼的兴趣大过世界上任何东西。“我可以看出为什么你是他的灵魂伴侣。”

José清了清喉咙。“谢谢，”他含糊地说，把满着的双手往上提了提。他不知道为什么自己想道谢。

“照顾好他，好吗？他已经60岁了。”

他点了点头，Elsie的眼睛里满是恳切，他喜欢Robson夫人。他只是不明白为什么命运如此安排。

他做了很多，很多工作。

他们在那个赛季拿到了双冠。

一年后，巴萨发来了邀请。

（整座城市都在分裂，因为Cruyff和俱乐部的矛盾。）

（不要去。全世界的声音一齐诉说着。不要去，那是个陷阱，是个火坑，是疯人院，是暴风雨，它会搅碎你的。）

（Robson敲了敲桌面，对José露出一个微笑，“橡木的。”José知道他花了大力气，恳求了很久巴萨的主席，就为了让他们答应能把自己一起带来。）

（“因为我活得够久，我很有经验，我能控制得住。”）

（他永远保有天真自信，José不知这都从何而来，但不妨碍他回以一笑，觉得就该如此。）

（他在一个月内突击了西班牙语。）

（Robson在合同上签下了名字。）

Pep是更衣室里第一个和他握手的人。

没有什么花样，就是很用力，然后理所应当地紧盯他的眼睛。José喜欢这样直接的人，所以他挑出自己仅知的几句加泰语和他问好，他能看见Pep明显扩大的笑容。

实际上，一切从最开始就进行的很不顺利。

Figo插着腰，他们再一次重逢，像在里斯本时一样两个人站在场边，对José讲解他知道的巴萨局面。说话最有分量的四个人里面，既没有第一队长，也没有第二队长。而即使在这两个加泰人和两个阿斯图里亚斯人的组合里，Pep也是最核心的那一个。没有人不喜欢他，球迷，队员，Cruyff，如果他说不，事情就会变得很麻烦。

“但他一直在说不。他总说‘我们不能做这个’和‘我们不能做那个’，拜他所赐，事情已经很麻烦了。”José看着他的老乡，Figo耸了下肩，把脑袋朝Robson的方向歪了一下。José点点头。“我知道了。”

他下定了决心。

José有点意外第一个发现的人。

“你知道，你和Pep，你们也太明显了。”

“很明显吗？”

他半弓着步子，把对方的一条腿扛在肩头，然后缓慢起身，用力上压。不只是José，Robson把这个人也从波尔图一起带了过来，他需要诺坎普的门前守着自己信得过的人。

三个门将，剩下Lopetegui和Busquets在不远处一起热身。总是Baía站在他面前，英俊得无可指责，开启他们的葡语茶话会。那毕竟是一张巴萨球迷票选第一的脸。

José松开手，他们换完了另一条腿，两个人背靠着背，开始互相拉伸。José从后仰变成弯腰，感到另一个人的重量逐渐压在他背上，伴随着视线里阴沉的天空迅速过度到诺坎普精心保养的草皮。

“如果第一天认识你的人，也许吧，不过我们从波尔图就在一起了，José，你看起来……和那时不太一样。”

“头儿就没看出来。”

Baía笑了一声。“头儿连更衣室有谁讨厌他都不一定看得出来。”他的声音因为上下起伏而飘忽不定。“不过，我支持你，总要有人做点什么，在这个疯狂的地方。反正你们在一起了，不会让我的日子更难过的。”

“谁知道呢。”José站直了身体，放下挽在一起的手臂。他们转过身，面对面，改成互相搭肩，然后开始下压。“说不定没过几天，我就和你一起被扫地出门了。”

Baía大笑起来，“不，你不会的。就算我们都走了，你也会留下来。”

他们做完了最后一组动作，那双守门员手套捧起了他的脸。José默不作声，他能闻见乳胶潮湿的气味，像割碎的草。

二十米外，刚刚跑完圈的前场球员开始缓慢地聚拢在一起。

“因为你可以，Zé。因为你有这个能力。”

（Figo叹了口气。）

（“我没想过你当时是这个办法。”）

（José笑了笑。“他又没有印记，将来还有大把可能。你怎么不担心哪一天他找到了自己的灵魂伴侣先把我甩了？”）

（他看见了Figo的表情，决定转移话题。“说来，你和Helen怎么样？” ）

（Figo可能叹了一辈子的气。“我们已经起好了第一个孩子的名字，她同意让Pep来做孩子教父。”）

（“那很好啊，” José保持着笑容，“我会准备好礼物的。” ）

他仍然要做很多工作。

赛前新发后，Pep等在门外的过道。“刚刚那个问题，你没必要说这么绝。”

“你知道我的性格，”José耸肩。媒体对他兴趣很大，这是好事，这样那些家伙的注意力就不会一直放在主教练身上。“我只是很直接，而他们不都是朋友。”

“他们不是朋友，你也没必要把所有人都变成敌人。”

José笑起来。“你还是先想想要怎么在伯纳乌庆祝吧，三冠王。”

他们成功了。但这不能阻止Louis van Gaal的到来。

签约后的第一场发布会，José没有资格上台。他注视着Robson坐在Van Gaal旁边，不知道有没有听懂荷兰人在说什么。

“我希望你们记住，从今天起，这支巴萨，就是Van Gaal的巴萨了。”

Núñez的天才合同，任期两年，但是没有写职位一定要是教练。他们给Robson随便找了一个之前并不存在的头衔（转会主管，哈），甚至没有给他一间办公室。

他无法走开，只能一场又一场坐上诺坎普的看台，打好领带，在偶尔被扫到的镜头里维持最后的体面。

Bobby Robson被遗忘在这座城市，百万人中。除此之外，什么都没有。

两年后，除了José，他带走了跟他一起到来的所有人。

（José没有想到类似的痛苦出现在Pep身上。）

（伤病，一整年赛季报销。坐在看台上，像一个外人一般无关紧要。）

（José则不是。Van Gaal喜欢他，他仍然有很多，很多的工作要做。）

1999年的夏天，他收到了重逢的可能。

Robson给他写信，希望José跟自己一起来纽卡，并承诺最多再干一年，他就会让出位置，升职去做球队经理。

José选择了拒绝。但这提醒了他应该考虑离开巴萨，尽快开始自己的教练生涯。

他没有想到Pep会问他能不能再待一年。

“你其实不该让我留下，”他们站在海边，José眯起眼睛。“我总会离开的。”

“我知道。”

镇上的教堂遥远地敲响了钟声。那天晚上，他任Pep从背后搂住自己，睡着了也没有放手。

（很久之后，José才知道，那个夏天，Robson也拒绝了Pep。）

（“买你来是不可能的，因为我已经有了足够好的球队。”）

（他们的判断都是对的。但有些时候，即使是会被拒绝的事，也需要有先问一问的努力。）

有人给他打电话，是一个大学生，问他能不能来巴萨实习。

José辨认出了对方的葡萄牙口音，他笑起来，说当然，从简历堆里翻出来对方的那份。

“Rui Faria，是吧？”

你来吧，来看我们是怎么工作的。

他真的又留了一年。

离开的时候，José和所有人都道了别，一个不落，从球员到同事。就在出发回塞图巴尔的那天早上，他还在酒吧里，和自己的加泰朋友Matas好好地喝了最后一杯咖啡。

Pep去了欧洲杯，他的备用钥匙被José还进了信箱。

José握紧了方向盘。他走得头也不回。

在葡萄牙这个国家，几乎没有哪个教练能够在同一家俱乐部连续执教4年以上。

本菲卡是个教训，José第一次真真切切自己面对全部状况，他跳进一滩浑水，开始滚过董事、主席、球队和球迷的互相博弈。

这只是个开始。一个船长想要出海，除了船，还需要水手。

他打回了那个电话。

“嗨，Rui。是我。”

“你想来和我干活吗？”

我会把我知道的一切都告诉你。

（他在报纸上看到了Pep禁赛的消息。）

（没有人在意José的看法，他只是莱里亚的教练，一个才执教了九场就被被本菲卡解雇，不得不去小俱乐部带队的年轻人。）

（他想办法拿到了号码，发了条短信：我看到了报纸。你不可能这么做。JM。）

（没有人回应，当然，他自己也迅速把这件事忘在了脑后。）

（他不知道Pep把手机砸了。）

2002年9月。José在后视镜前最后一次检查自己的领带。

他刚刚接手波尔图，才在欧冠赛场上露面一次，并且毫不意外，以失败告终。但这不妨碍他接到邀请，无所畏惧地飞往尼永。

“好好看家。”他下车，对驾驶座上的Rui眨了下眼。对方没搭理他，径直开走，让他一边吃土，一边自己拖着箱子走进机场。

教练峰会。

这就像是某种兄弟会联谊，但José其实是那个外来的。他没有过去，没有一起踢球的队友。那种多年以后，曾经一起比赛的人回忆当年或携手或对抗的情形，是他永远不会有的经历。

他需要建立任何可以建立的联系。没有人会因为你拿到了一纸教练证书或者学位证明就尊重你。你需要拿出成绩，需要从失败的骸骨中拼杀出来，而那些在教育中习得的理性和克制，某些时候和球场上的情感完全不能吻合。

Vicente del Bosque。Roger Schmidt。Louis van Gaal。Fabio Capello。Carlo Ancelotti。Josef Heynckes。Ottmar Hitzfeld。Arsène Wenger。Marcello Lippi。皇马和勒沃库森五月的欧冠决赛，最终DelBosque笑到了最后。

这都是星光闪耀的名字，但他不害怕任何一个，Ferguson站在他旁边，对所有新人的例行慰问。上个赛季曼联和纽卡英超争冠，José每场录像，目睹Ferguson战胜Robson，成为最后捧杯的胜者。

谁也没料到下一年，他和José就要在欧冠赛场上碰面了。

（Rui替他整合新闻，他们刚刚踢完马德拉国民，距离下一场比赛还有三天。）

（“Miro在抱怨。”）

（“他都说了什么？”）

（“老话，说我们经常跳水，在场上演戏诈伤，拖延时间。”）

（José大笑。“还有呢？”）

（“还有就是，我们把他们溜得够呛，抢不到球，他们踢我们一场比一个赛季里踢所有人都累。”）

（José擦了擦眼睛，他听见自己的笑意传染给了Rui。）

（“那没办法，毕竟控球就是最好的休息嘛。”）

2003年11月的时候，波尔图建好了新球场。

炒气氛的第一场友谊赛，俱乐部用二十万，换Laporta拉来了巴萨。

Baía坐在他旁边，他抱了抱门将的脖子，对方自从离开巴萨后就一直在波尔图。他们久别重逢，Baía还要守门，而 José已经是发号施令的那个人。

他的座位比别人都高十五厘米。

“你为什么要选巴萨？”

“因为巴萨是很强的球队。”José说。“而我希望这座球场能开个好头。”

Baía看着他，笑起来，他仍然是全波尔图最好看的那个球员。“真的嘛？”

“反正将来总会遇上他们的，只要我还在做教练，”José耸肩，“我就不能先演习一下？”

Baía笑着摇了摇头。“哦，José。”

他没有再说话。这个世界上，唯一不用面对巴萨的办法是成为巴萨教练。

他们都知道。

（不远处，一个José没见过的小个子穿着14号球衣，正在做换人前的来回热身。这大概是他第一次为巴萨一线队踢球，José忍不住多看了一眼。）

（他有一瞬间忽然好奇Pep首秀时的模样。）

Miklós Fehér死了。

他是在比赛中倒下的，José在电视前，他看的是直播。

所有人都看见了那一幕。他打电话给队医，听见了电话那头的绝望声音。猝死。

他握着手机，一个人坐在客厅，忍不住开始哭。没有任何人看见他的模样，他也没有可以拨出的号码。

（他努力不去设想一些似曾相识的时刻。）

他在那个赛季第一次站上了欧洲之巅。

Abramovich先生出现了，带着他的直升机和游艇。

José来到了斯坦福桥。

他在纸上签下自己的名字，摄像机嗡嗡作响，太过明亮的灯光照在他眼皮上，幸好那热度不足以使他流汗。这一切让José想起圣胡安德斯皮，诺坎普再往西开十分钟的市区，TV3的电视台大楼在那里。他坐在化妆台前，男性女性走过他身边，每一个都不吝啬和他眉目调情。

除了太低的工资，没有一个翻译得到过他的待遇。夹在显示器和显示器之间的长桌一头，一整个架子上成排亮起的显像管电视当作背景，在那样一个控制室的一个角落，他在镜头前被揶揄，被拐弯抹角问更衣室内部笑话，知不知道马天尼男孩的典故。José也有放弃用语言回答的时候，他第一次见识如此让人难以招架的媒体，不过他在关于足球的问题上表现很好，他发自真心喜欢巴萨和那里的许多人。

但这不能说明任何问题。纽卡解雇了Robson，他听到了整个过程。这里是英超，这里有这里的规矩。

他决定换一种面对世界的方法。正如他开始研究防守反击。

（他发觉自己从来不曾梦见红蓝色的4号。）


	8. Chapter 8

José熟悉自己的父亲。

七岁时坐在看台上的震耳欲聋，十岁时浇冷了圣诞大餐的解雇电话，让父亲和他一起滚蛋的俱乐部主席，还有更早之前，他抱着球，站在场边，观察那些来来往往的球员。

他开始写球探报告，在还需要母亲帮他改正语法错误的年纪。很多年后，早已不再联系的André Villas-Boas终于忍不住了，吐槽José才是那个赛前分析能写76页的数据狂人和录像带观看大师。

Félix，一个好人，一个球员和教练生涯都相对平庸的人，一个从一开始就宣布José没有踢球才能的人。他从来不够强硬，即使在退休后选择出门溜达，也不愿坐在电视机前，观看José执教的关键比赛。

相比之下，他的母亲才是那个直面现实的勇士。

（他的父亲和母亲是完美的一对，规规矩矩，名字工整地互相出现在对方身上。）

（除了早逝和丧偶，很长一段时间里，José一直认为这就是大部分人应有的生活模样。他准备好了，做一个忠诚而毫无保留的对象，因为印记就像一种保证，你不会遇到根本上就错误的人。）

（他仍然做到了忠诚，做到了毫无保留。他只是选择牺牲了其他的代价。）

这个世界上有八百万种教练。

有时候，José也会想起第一次对上Ferguson，对方在比赛结束后的老特拉福德通道里等他，José听过那个传闻，邀请和红酒。他确定地又扫了一眼，庆幸裤子没有真的磨破。

Rui在他身后半步，José盲目相信自己的助教，作为实在不行时最后救命的杀手锏。但意外的，对方非常大度。José得到了预想中的一杯红酒，还有一份祝贺，Ferguson坐在对面，笑吟吟的，甚至并没有真的生气。

他更喜欢葡萄牙产的，但这不妨碍他欣赏眼前的这一杯。后来José去了英超，他们关系很好，同时在报纸和新发上凶狠地骂作一团。

Ferguson让他明白，教练是可以有两面性的。这和真诚并不矛盾，正如很少有人知道，苏格兰人年轻的时候，也是被Robson照顾的一员。Bobby笑着提过，说Alex是他的朋友。在Ferguson还是个刚刚踏入这一行的年轻教练时，已经拿过足总杯冠军的Robson敞开心胸，热情邀请他来参观自己伊普斯维奇的训练课。

而这不妨碍他们在争冠时毫不手软。

（佩索阿有72个人格。他给自己设定了72种身份，有男有女，高低贵贱，每一种都是他，又都不是他。）

（他在里斯本定居、生活，用每一种口吻写作。他去世后，轮到其他人经历这座间谍之都，007的诞生地。）

（他是一个葡萄牙人。José也是。）

（他们不费吹灰之力就能打造无数摘不下来的面具。）

“你知道我第一次执教时的事吗？”

Robson靠着沙发，像是结束了精疲力竭的拉锯战后的那种放松。José和他坐在同一张沙发上，他们面对客厅里唯一的那台电视。无数的比赛录像中，不知道是谁装错了，翻出来一盘电影。

（沉默的羔羊。即使在喜欢安东尼·霍普金斯这件事上，他们也是一样的。）

那是一个稀有的，没有足球的夜晚，José陷在两杯红酒之中，他把所有笔记和分析丢在了一边，决定暂时不管巴萨后天就要开始的比赛。

（他在早上的停车场认出了Robson的车。1RWR，他们刚刚来到巴塞罗那，Bobby走进车管所，从无数字母和数字的车牌组合中一眼选中这一块，买下来，挂在挡板前。José曾经拥有过其中一把备用钥匙，他永远能在任何地方认出来这辆车的轮廓。）

（Robson通常不会在这个时候出现在训练场，因为俱乐部没有给他办公室，他只能无所事事，做一名全世界最昂贵的球探。）

（现在他看见了对方的车，这只能说明一件事。）

时间到了。José恍惚了一下。是时候了。

PSV再一次发来的邀请，一个离开这里，重新回到训练场的机会。十五年来，Robson第一次度过了远离比赛的七个月。José偶尔在人群里张望，那个背影前所未有的干枯和沉默。

他开始盘算收拾行李，其实José的合同也只签了两年。他从来没有想过会和Robson分开，他甚至没有意识到这会是个问题。

他以为自己也要跟着一起走。

“我在卡云农舍，只待了八个月，他们就解雇了我。那天早上打来的电话，同一天，我就抱着我的纸箱，被富勒姆抛弃了。“

Robson对他一笑，是看起来完全忘掉阴郁的那种高兴。

“年轻，贫穷，没有名声，没有履历，在八个月后丢掉了自己的第一份工作。我不知道该怎么办。谁会要我呢？当时我什么都没有了，你无法想象我有多焦虑。”

“后来我发现，这只是一个开头。”

“上帝之手。你相信吗？那只是一个无赖的骗局。”

1990年的世界杯，意大利之夏。在动身前一天的发布会上，英足总宣布Robson世界杯后就会离开，因为他“要去执教PSV了”。

记者挤满了会场，像成群涌来的鲨鱼。每个人都在笑，露出牙齿，洋洋得意，等着从任何一句话里挑出可能的血腥味。话筒围了一圈，没有人站出来，他们注视着Robson一言不发，缓慢地挤开人群，向前走去，直到坐在那个所有人都知道会宣布什么的发布会上。

那段时间，所有报纸的头版都是辱骂，粗体大写，从“傻逼”到“叛徒”，都是因为这个在关键战役前抛弃了祖国球队的家伙。有人在家门口逮住了他，把话筒递到他面前，问他难过吗。

“每个人都是人类，”Robson礼貌回答，努力微笑，“你试图忽视这些，试图不感到沮丧，我觉得我尝试得非常努力了。”

但他还是去了，坐在发布会上，面对所有想要撕碎他的人。

发言人在最后声明，所有报道都不是真的，他没有忍住，插了一句“垃圾”（garbage）。

那就是他最重的谴责了。

José看过那些影像。

因为Robson年长，因为他活在José前头，所以等José遇见他时，已经只剩下尘埃落定的故事。

他对自己的国家满怀爱意，但他从来没有想过背叛，他只希望能再多要一点时间，再带上几年英格兰，是足总先找他谈的话。

他才是先被解雇的那个，然后不得不离开英国，远走他乡，试图找一份新的工作。

“除非你离开了，人们才会怀念你。就像一个画家，只有死了才能赚到钱。”

但媒体不在意真相，球迷也不需要知道事实。反正总有一天，曾经的争吵和怨怼都将不再重要。

这只是发生在每一天，每一个教练身上，最普通不过的事。

这世界上有八百万种教练，是因为有八百万种人都选择成为教练。

他们谁都不会看一眼逃离悬崖的路。

（“你知道你眼睛在寻求什么吗？它们贪婪地，渴望地注视着最想要的东西。”）

（那只应该在叫的羔羊，以球场的模样在他心里喧嚣。无数身影坐在看台，一闪而过，他没有特别费神辨认其中都有谁。）

（年长者拍了拍他的手臂。“留下来吧，José。留在巴萨对你更有帮助。”）

-

他曾经见过Robson在白板上画画，五个战术小人，偷偷在角落加上一个米奇头。

这是不对的，然而一个教练，如果没有足够的幽默，就像潜水的时候没有带氧气，航行时没有船。

他被手把手地教导如何带领一支球队，可能比养育自己儿子还要精心，这个人是他的灵魂伴侣，他们分享着同样的热情和渴望，那种想到明天能够训练，就迫不及待期望日出尽早来临的心情。有多少人热爱星期一？但那些训练和周末的九十分钟，却曾是Robson在治疗癌症时赖以生存的动力。

“我被刺痛了，我以为自己可以就那样退下来，然后想念这种生活，但是不行，我做不到退休。”

他们无法想象长假，他们是离开了足球就活不下去的生物。José知道，Robson是真的想让他来纽卡，再做一年自己的助手，然后就此退下，作为总监默默地想念这种生活。他也知道，Robson是真的做不到。

因为José和他一样。因为他们都是为了站在边线上而活着的人。

对于他们而言，大概休息才更接近死亡。

（本菲卡的真相是，商谈续约那天，他在厕所隔间听到了旁边电话。有人正打给记者，说你们就写这小子贪得无厌，要挟我们涨到三倍工资。）

（José辨认出了那是本菲卡董事的声音。）

（他什么也没说，推开门，冷静地走了出去。他刚刚才和主席谈过，关于恳求对方再给他更长的时间，而同时不需要任何薪酬上的改变。）

（这只是个开始。）

（钱是很重要。）

（José小心地开在回家的路上，4月25日大桥，他们把时间变成名字，铭刻在每一个第一次得知为什么的人的心里。）

（一阵强风横刮过桥面，震颤让他谨慎地变到了慢车道。总有人会提起他母亲家族消失的财富，那些工厂，花园，仆人。这是真的，就在那一夜后，他的玩伴从首都的少爷们变成了普通的小镇男孩。然而也总有人会忘记他是球员的孩子。）

（他的祖父只是船上的厨子，但他的父亲成为了球员。足球给了他们那栋带着泳池的房子，也给了José高中就开上跑车的可能。从小到大，José带去学校的足球总是最新的那个，最好的那个。）

（但这从来就不只是为了钱。）

一趟旅程的终点是这样子的。

那还是2004，八月即将结束，九月尚未到来，科巴姆还没建好，赛季才刚刚开始，José登陆英格兰不过几天，正在为自己的第五场英超做准备。

他在办公室看到了那条突发新闻：纽卡斯尔，Robson的家乡球队，心头挚爱，结束了他作为教练的一切。

镜头下，Robson最后一次从达斯利公园出来。那条狭长的小道上，无数摄像和话筒架在两边。他坐在副驾驶，隔着车窗玻璃，被拍到和人群挥手道别。

有几名小孩子追了上去，想要再问最后一句好，他们奔跑着，背影很快消失在画面里。

很难想象，是这个人，这个让英格兰在那一场混乱开局后团结起来，仍然拿到了自1996年夺冠以来最好世界杯成绩的人，这个带领纽卡一度重返欧冠，面对巴萨，上赛季还是联赛第五的人，会让更衣室出了问题。

（一线队的球员找到了主席Shepherd，他们说，你必须得做点什么。）

但Robson仍然觉得，他可以解决这一切。他在输掉的赛后面对镜头，看起来仍然保有还没被打击到的自信。

“我告诉你，如果你不够聪明，没有答案，也不懂足球，那他们就会埋葬你。”

我要和那些态度奋战，如果需要我战斗，那我就会战斗到底。

“而他们到现在都还没能埋葬我，还没有。拜拜。”

（“这就像是猎杀一只鹿，” Shepherd擦着额头上的汗，他总能找到为自己辩解的理由。“但这不怪我们，是球员的要求，我们别无选择。”）

Bobby Robson，公认的绅士，好人，有礼，热情，然后这就是他的结局。

他再也没有回到教练席上。

（很多年后，José坐在后座，摇下车窗，平静地和等在Lowry酒店外的记者道别。）

（如果说远走他乡，无声退役是球员的终点，那绝大部分的教练就是黯淡下课，经历一个可以预料或者突如其来的结局。）

（这个世界上，确实有一些英雄事迹，若干奇迹发生，但大部分时候，事情的结局，从一个人无法放弃也不能抽身的那一刻开始，就已经书写得差不多了。）

（关于这一点，José早就见识过了。）

Robson开始比以前更频繁地给他打电话。

他语气轻松，努力让自己听起来并不孤独，苍老，受伤。

“我希望你能给我一份工作，但你并不需要翻译，是不是？”

他给爱尔兰当顾问，但是几个月后，José看到他们没能通过那一年的欧洲杯预选赛。

这个人竭尽全力地给自己找事情做，开始筹备癌症基金，去球场看各种比赛。切尔西北上客场纽卡的时候，José收到了很多短信。

“我会提前到。”

“如果你有空，我们可以见上一面。”

“我听说你们已经在高速上了。”

Robson等了很久，José没有出现，也没有回复。

他尽可能地试图避开这些赛前动摇他的因素，但José此生一次也没有在圣詹姆斯公园赢过。

媒体写了很多报道。

José都读过，没事干的时候。让很多人意外，他是那种会去看其他人怎么骂自己的主教练。

有时候José憎恶那些编排和曲解，有时候他又觉得有趣，像是在玩一个双方心照不宣的游戏。这都是这份职业的一部分，他接受规则，愿意下水。

Robson不太能理解他在镜头下的激进态度，他觉得这没有必要，但并不妨碍Bobby一直在媒体前维护他。总有人上门纠缠，把这个人当成是阅读José的一个窗口，能够提供答案的一本书。

“如果我在José身边，我会对他说，退后一点，让我来替你应付。”他在采访里说，好像忘记了这些人曾经多么凶猛地试图把他撕碎。

那些被他在发布会上激怒的记者也会打电话给Robson，气势汹汹，问他José是不是一直都这么无赖。

“不，也许你们还不了解José，”老人坚定地否决了，“他说话有时很伤人，其实是为了维持自信。”

José无法解释自己混杂的心情。他不需要对方出头，也不想要躲在这个人背后，他不觉得这是迟到的叛逆和固执，正如人总觉得将来还有时间。

又一次手术开始了。

Robson在看球时昏倒，他们在他的脑子里发现了新的肿瘤。

José正试图第二年卫冕，他记得每一次细节，手术的时间，地点，但Elsie的声音第一次这么悲伤。她听起来哭过，仍然维持住了坚强，有些时候，José会想，是不是只有坏消息才能让她和自己分担。

“Bob还活着。”

（脑出血，偏瘫。）

他只是再也没能从轮椅上站起来。

而José终于即将用尽他的时光。


	9. Chapter 9

他在17岁的时候认识了Tami。

她只比José小两岁，是他一定会喜欢的那种女孩。他们很接近有过一段恋爱，José送她参加舞会，他们站在一起，灯光下，就像一对璧人。

但什么也没有发生。José放弃了这个可能，因为他无法把自己的印记当作不存在。

Tami吐出一口烟，她锋利，睿智，即使在雾里，也比彷徨在世的José看上去更透彻。

“Zé，”她没有生气，只是有点哀伤，像母亲在看不懂事的孩子。“理想总是很好，但不要忘记，你是活在现实里。”

（她结婚了，在他们认识了九年之后。对方是José没听说过的设计师，他爱她如痴如狂，丝毫不管Tami身上的印记字母和自己名字没有一个对得上号。）

（“他是你的灵魂伴侣吗？”José站在化妆间里，作为女方家属。他并非明知故问，想要戳人痛处。他只是需要一个答案，确定在交换誓言之前，Tami真的知道自己在做什么。）

（新娘伸出一只手，帮他调整领带。）

（“这重要吗？”）

（José对她微笑，没有回答。他坐在教堂台下，看新人交换戒指。）

（这很幸福，是的，但他还是不想放弃那个名字会出现的可能。）

José关于人生的最初记忆在5岁。

疼，只有疼。疼痛是他唯一能感受和记得的东西。他只能一个人躺在满是消毒水味的陌生病床上，甚至不能哭泣，不能翻身，因为哪怕是稍微用力点的呼吸，都会带来更强烈的痛苦。

（阑尾，腹膜炎。）

昏迷和疼痛是没有过度的两极，他不能动弹，仿佛要死去一样忍耐，数着数，不知道过了多久，也不知道住了几天，只有不认识的医生和护士来来回回。再没有人能走进这个房间，就连那像是母亲的啜泣都遥远得无法分辨是不是幻觉。

整整两周，没有人陪伴他，也没有人拯救他。那些睡前故事一定都是假的，如果真的有一个人，是他的灵魂伴侣，是他最心意相通的唯一，那这个人为什么不出现？在他最痛苦的时候？

José在出院时忘记了这份困惑，正如人醒来时会忘记昨天的梦。但这件事仍然在他身上留下了烙印。

后来他更容易感到各种疼痛，也更擅长假装无动于衷。

这很管用，至少在他踢球的时候。仍然是学生的José曾经在球场上骨折过一次，左手手臂。他在边线打好了绷带，重新回到场上，但他的平衡并不能一起回来。

十几分钟后，José再一次倒在了地上，这一次，他摔断了自己的右手。

即使如此，他仍然想要站在场上。

但一个人能否成为球员，从来看的都不是忍耐和努力。

（足球和灵魂伴侣，他生命里最重要的两样东西，哪一样都在最开始就拒绝过他，让他失望了。）

（他本可以选择别的可能。）

他在苏格兰拿到的教练证。

苏足总开的训练班，课程紧凑，没有优待，即使有也和他没有关系。José最熟悉的是房间到教室的路。上课，实践，讨论，答疑，所有人能就各种案例争辩上一天。很长一段时间里，他在高纬度的迟缓日落下往回走，还在思考下课前的最后一个问题，几乎不知道这个小镇到底长什么样。

距离格拉斯哥一小时车程的海边，因弗克莱德国家集训中心，苏格兰曾经的集训地。Bill Shankly，Kenny Dalglish，他年少时目睹过的那支利物浦，太多人在这里留下过印记。

拉格斯没有高楼，只有钟塔。海盐的腥咸让他没有那么经常想起塞图巴尔。这是一个不用半小时就能看透的地方，海风劲疾，却始终没有人能猜到下一秒它们会吹往何方。

考试总是容易的，他几乎把灵魂伴侣的事抛在了脑后。

在遇到Robson之前，José什么也不是。

他没有任何奖杯，履历，天赋，在那样一个知名球员才能成为顶级教练的年代。他也没有稳固的情人或者一段关系，用来支撑足球之外的生活慰藉。除了成打的比赛录像和战术笔记，他甚至不知道自己将来能走多远。

一夜之间，那些怀疑和等待似乎都成为了过去，他的灵魂伴侣，他的人生导师，随之而来的一系列可能，机遇，和未来出现在面前，像是某种对于坚持的奖励回报。

José无法描述那一刻涌动在胸口的感受，明明是得到什么，却仿佛经历了永远的失去。

他曾经问过那个不该问的问题，早在他们还在葡萄牙时的一次谈话。Robson又一次从手术中回来，仿佛无事发生，满心欢喜地夸奖José工作成果的时候让他再也忍不住了。

“不会有第二个人了，José。不会再有第二个人像你这样，知道我要什么。”传达给球员的战术意图，还有那些交回来的球探报告。你总能完成我的要求，这种默契，就像一个前锋遇到了命中注定传球给他的中场。“你比谁做得都好。”

“但你不会选择我。”

一瞬的沉默。“是的。”

“我不明白。”

“我太老了，还有癌症，你应该去找一些年龄更接近的人。”

“但你还活着，”你被治好过一次，就会被治好第二次。“我不在乎。”

“我总会死的。”

“我也会啊。”

“……但我在乎，José。我在乎。”

那声叹息凝结在视线里。他想要闭上眼睛。

“我知道了。”

（加泰的报纸描述他们两个，Robson和他的助教，海水和火焰，一对完美的镇定剂与兴奋药。他们问他和Robson的关系，用一种轻松而下流的口吻，问他是不是Bobby的男孩。然而即使是最狂野的记者，也从来没有人猜过他们是灵魂伴侣，他们最多被描绘成情人，或者别的什么从未存在过的关系。）

（José想笑，这些人是怎么总能做到无限接近正确答案却又完美避开事实真相的？）

（Pep也提起过这件事，当成一个笑话，抱着他，侧过身，含住José仍然潮红的耳朵，和刚刚射出来的东西一起赖在他身体里面。Pep完全没有在意，也很满足，并且根本不相信，因为他才是那个人，那个让José明天走路不得不像一只试图掩盖的企鹅的人。）

（“把你妹妹带来就知道了，嗯？”José听见了Pep的笑声，他斜着横了对方一眼，换来脸颊上的一个吻。）

（Pep一直是天真的那一个，虽然这和他有时流露出的残酷并不矛盾。）

（多年以后，因为Gerard Piqué，同样需要面对加泰媒体的Zlatan应该给他付这句话的版权。）

那个时候，José仍然年轻。他更冲动，也更愤怒，不能接受其他人的疏忽所造成的失利。他坐在输球后的更衣室里，因为远处传来的笑声而在内心点燃一把火焰。愤怒让它烧得噼啪作响，他不能处理这种感情，不过José从来没有让任何人知道。

Robson看着他，José知道自己看起来非常疲惫，但他没有移开视线。

“高兴一点，”他感到自己的右手被攥住了，对方用力抓着他，“当葡萄牙是冬天的时候，阿根廷就是夏天。你难过的话，看一看对面，想想他们庆祝胜利的幸福。”

“在这世上，总会有快乐的时刻。”这劝慰几乎是恳求。“记住这一点，好吗？”

他想把手抽回来，但他无法动弹。那双干瘪、褶皱、布满老人斑的手，只需要那样握紧他——

José点了点头。

他偶尔会憎恨这样心软的自己。

他读书。他读萨特，读黑格尔，读马基雅维利。后者在很长一段时间里是José被贴上的标签，只是没有人相信，恰好相反，他最开始阅读，是为了避免成为这样的人。

这就像现实，曾经被教导的未必在以后也适用，过去所得到的将来也可能失去。生活的玩笑如此残酷，又如此随机，你永远不知道等在前面的是什么。

José离开了英格兰。2008年发生了很多事，然后他来到了意大利。

他握着手机，现在他们只能用这种方式交流，而José逐渐无法辨认出这个嘶哑而干瘪的声音到底是谁。

他听见对方笑了一声，伴随着沉浊的呼吸。是死神的气息，就站在那个声音的背后。

“我要死了。”

“你要放弃了。”

“不是我要放弃了，José，而是它放弃了我。”

“你放弃了。”他听见自己的声音，很平静，几乎听不出里面被伤害的部分。你错了，Bobby，有些事就是无论怎么看，都找不到一点让人快乐的地方。

悲伤笼罩着他，像盘旋的鸟投下阴影的翅膀。这是他们最后一次电话。

José再也没有打过那个号码。

两个月后的某个清晨，他起床时，突如其来的灼痛让他踉跄了一下，很快，甚至在意识到发生了什么之前就结束了。José坐上沙发，把睡裤卷到大腿边缘，发现那里原先的印记已经销毁，取而代之的，是一个烧尽的残留。

他甚至不需要等到新闻和电话。

Bobby's boy。很久以前，有人在背后这么说过，窃窃私语，他只不过是被Bobby宠爱的小男孩。

葬礼仪式在达勒姆座堂，José在电视前看的公开直播。同行们，球员们，他认识的和不认识的人坐在那里，他本应该也是其中一员。

但他在那之前打给了Elsie，只说出来开头半句，就被哽住了喉咙。那封邀请在他信箱里，可是他做不到。

Elsie听出了他未果的努力。她止住了José无法说完的道歉，就像她明白他无法在大庭广众下维持一个普通人并不破碎的模样。

“没关系，José。你知道他葬在哪里，你随时都可以来看他。”

只有最后一个爱他的人也消失了，他才算是不在了。

“他比任何人都想要活下来。”她甚至笑了一声，José尝到了那一份足够毒哑他的苦涩。“他觉得自己像是被打劫了，但他通常不会把这个说出来。”

他的喉咙哽咽，他说不出话。所有人都知道，Robson的温情是给他的。没有人知道残忍也是。

皮内蒂纳的训练基地里也有一座小教堂。他每天都会去，在工作之后。有时候José会避开那些参加弥撒的阿根廷人。常驻牧师空出时间，和他柔声交谈，然后离去，留他独自坐在圣台之下。

巨大的落地窗外，伦巴第的余晖柔和地笼罩在他的肩头。它们颤抖着，悄无声息又痛不欲生。

（四年前的耶路撒冷，他穿越广场，手指抚过巨大的石块，残存下来的粗糙表面沙砾一样舔舐他的掌心。人群在西墙前恸哭，他把没人能懂的小纸条塞进石缝间，上面写着无数名字，但只有一个愿望，一个每个人都会祈求，即使所有人都知道它其实永远也不会实现的愿望。）

（没有人会永远健康，叔叔陷在枕头里苍白的脸，Robson取掉上颚后凹陷的面颊，刻着Teresa名字的墓碑，播报车祸和猝死球员的新闻。死去的人们，即将死去的人们。）

（比起胜利女神，死亡天使才是那个永恒的终点。）

那是2009年7月的最后一天。那天之后，José不再是一个拥有灵魂伴侣的人。

而再过一个半月，他将在九年里，又一次重新见到Pep。


	10. Chapter 10

塞图巴尔的老房子偶尔会让José梦见年轻时的姐姐。

Teresa带着一顶宽檐的草帽，蹲在水边，任那条白裙子的下摆垂落在地上。她把自己抱起来，遮住阳光——

实际上，他不记得了，不记得那个泳池和夏日。José记得的只有照片，是照片构建了一个还原的慰藉。赢下欧联后，José回到了这栋打小生长的房子。粉色的外墙，深绿的门窗，蓝色的池水。他把所有家族照片都从墙上取了下来，为了确保永远不会有人发现它们。

糖尿病可以是另外一些问题的并发症，但没有人该追究二十多年前已逝之人的真相。她死去的时候，José刚到巴萨。他在镜头下笑得灿烂，假装更衣室和球场上并不存在内忧外患。

他不想丢下Robson一个人在这里，但对方立刻给他放了假，催促他回去。José挑了个比赛后的第二天，他没有和其他人提过一句。

装着一个人的棺材抬起来比他想象中更轻。

他从葬礼上回来，发现Pep在家里等他，穿着一件图案夸张的T恤，捧着一碗番茄沙拉，大大咧咧地坐在他的沙发上。他不知道José到底去了哪里，以为这只是普通的一次探查情报。

“你错过了本周的集锦重播。”

José呼出一口气，意识到自己的肩膀松懈了下来。“那你帮我写报告吧。”

“哈，”Pep摇晃着他竖起来的一根食指，没有放下的叉子上戳着半片生菜。“想得美。”

José很浅地笑了。

他们晚上睡在一起，Pep翻了个身，嘀咕了一句，José听出来他在骂人，什么狗屁传球，垃圾射门。他发现自己跟着咧开了嘴角。

Pep从来就不知道这所有的诡谲暗潮。

（或者他知道，只是他想不出来这会对José有什么影响，又对José来说意味着什么。因为他还在没有经历过这种事的岁数，又或者拥有不需要经历这些事的运气。）

José坐在Pep的床沿，翻动没来得及看的新闻。他能感到Pep的情绪从低落中变得高兴，因为他没有跟着英国人一道离开。

José本可以不回来。Robson去了荷兰，Van Gaal接手了更衣室，他没有继续这段关系的理由。

但他们仍然睡在一起。José甚至想过，如果Pep发现了印记，他就把一切都说出来。

但是Pep从来没有发现，也没有问过。他对José全然相信，并一无所察，直到四年过去，他们就此分开，也没有出现过任何额外波折。

José一度以为他们之间，这就是结束了。

2008年的事是这样的。

在Marc Ingla和Begiristain找上门之前，José曾经无限接近英格兰主教练。

教练也是一种工作，需要面试，协商，签订合同。他们是在一月份的里斯本讨论这件事的，以Nuno转会为掩护。一个巴萨副主席，加上一个体育总监，怎么看都再正常不过了。

José没有疑问。他全力以赴，就像曾经在游艇上，面对Abramovich先生，抛出了成打的细节和计划书那样。

Ingla对他的报告印象深刻，很感兴趣，而Begiristain坐在旁边，更为谨慎。José知道他和后者不会太顺利，因为José想要转会权，鉴于他仍然记得切尔西发生了什么，但这是Begiristain的职责范围，他不会轻易让给任何一个教练。

José对巴萨表现出了全部渴望，即使是无条件让他接手剩下的赛季来救火他也愿意。Ferran Soriano，Ingla的长期搭档，同样是巴萨副主席的人通过Mendes联系了他，向他保证，Cruyff和Begiristain的反对是不存在的。

所以他推迟了所有合同，包括来自意大利的那份合同。

José一直等到了三月。

在此期间，Ferran Soriano和Marc Ingla表示，他们在董事会的推进卓有成效，只差说服主席。Massimo Moratti来见了José一面，他们草签了协议，意大利人也愿意等待，但这件事显然不可能无限期推延下去。José定下了最后期限，如果再没有消息，他会选择梅阿查。

四月的时候，风向在一夜间改变了。

每个人都知道了Laporta的最后决定，他选择了Pep。五月初的董事会代表会议上，作为体育总监Begiristain的提案得到了通过，当时的B队教练Pep Guardiola成为了最后唯一的那个继任者。

国际米兰在六月官宣了他们的新教练。

Marc Ingla接受了加泰广播电台的采访，他改口了，表示Pep一直是第一选择，不过因为巴萨教练的位置很吸引人，所以当José表现出他的兴趣时，他们也就顺便听听看了。

José发表了一项声明，用的是葡萄牙语。他很愤怒，他没有选择任何可能会造成翻译问题的版本。

（“我不希望将时间浪费在我不感兴趣的事上，现在我只专注于国际米兰，但是Marc Ingla在说谎，因为是他和Begiristain先生提出的里斯本会面，具体内容我不会评论。巴萨应该专注于他们自己，就像我专注于国米和我自己，但我并不会允许Ingla先生损害我的名誉。”）

几天后，Rui捧来了一台笔记本，他负责收集新闻，José自然地看向打开的网页。

他认出了红蓝的标准底色。

“巴萨官网贴出了回应，在这里，说可以提供一份逐字逐句的访谈原文，证明Marc Ingla当时的那句话是，‘很难说哪一方的兴趣分别占了多少百分比’。”

José瘪了下嘴，冲着Rui摇了摇头。仍然有一些事他并不明白，不过José决定不去想了，已经成为结果的事无法更改，正如后悔是人生中最没有用的感情。

然而答案在不到一个月后就出现了。

巴萨的董事会成员里，有人在七月带头发动了不信任投票。

因为Rijkaard的糟糕成绩，他们试图将Laporta排挤出去。按照原定计划，如果成功，Ferran Soriano将成为仅次于主席，最重要的董事会成员。

他们需要超过66%的会员票数来开启新的大选，但最后只拿到了60.6%。Laporta平安无事，仍然在任，而十七人的董事会里，有八个宣布辞职，因为一些“不可调和的分歧”。

毫无疑问，Ferran Soriano和Marc Ingla正在其中。

José站在皮内蒂纳的训练场上。

这一切像雨后的米兰，自迷雾与尘土中被冲洗得明明白白。Laporta不会选他，因为他听从了Begiristain的报告，因为他询问了Cruyff的意见，因为José打动的是Ingla。

他在努力找一个和Ingle的选择完全不一样的人选，实际上，Laporta也确实是这样做的。他在二月就找上了Pep，这在将来的很长一段时间里都成为了他炫耀的资本，因为他赌对了。

Cruyff不认为他的建议是影响José的那个决定性因素，某种程度上来说，他是对的，他只是提供了一个人选。

他甚至不觉得这是什么政治手腕，他只是在做自己认为正确的事，而Cruyff一直在做正确的事，即使它们可能也没那么正确。

José闭上了眼睛。

即使如此，即使这种看似一生一次的机会，最后被证明并不是真的，即使他一开始就知道了将是这样的结局，他依然会尽最大努力，争取那万分之一的可能。

而他已经做了所有能做的。

巴萨，从来都不止是一家俱乐部。

（等待的日子里，José曾经和助教候选名单中排在第一位的家伙偷偷吃了顿饭。他们聊了聊现状，对方笑嘻嘻地说好，虽然彼此都明白这未必真的会实现。）

（后来Pep也找过这个人，在他上任前，问能不能来当自己助教。）

（他被拒绝了。对方选择了别的工作。）

（在一切尘埃落定之前，TV3曾经做过一次调查，比起José，百分之八十的人，都不支持Pep成为新继任的主教练。）

（但是这都没有什么意义了。）

（八月的最后一天，Pep按时迎来了他作为教练的西甲首秀。）

（他开始赢下第一场比赛。）

（他开始创造历史。）

José在那个赛季回过一次诺坎普，以国米教练的身份，观战过一场巴萨对葡萄牙体育。

Laporta在看台上找到他，和他握手，对José说欢迎回来，这是你的家。

他看着Pep站在主队教练席的边线上，Rijkaard站过，Van Gaal站过，Robson站过，José自己也站过，在某些加泰杯的比赛上。

José笑了笑。他提前退场，没有让Pep看见自己，也不打算留下来打个招呼。那个赛季，他们在欧冠被曼联淘汰，Ferguson来到罗马，站在奥林匹克，成为Pep最终登基的背景板。

（赛季中的时候，里斯本给了他一项荣誉博士学位，他在致谢讲座中说，巴萨哲学比任何一名教练给我的影响都更为深远，并表示他们将会是那个走到决赛的队伍。）

（“因为他们准备得最好。”）

总有一天，他们会相见，在赛场上，但不是现在。

José抚摸口袋里的那一枚十字架。

但不是现在。

他等来了自己在国际的第二个赛季。

（Figo照顾过他一段时间。）

（José靠在厨房门口，看同乡挽起袖子，在水龙头下洗手，用一旁的毛巾擦干，然后拿起他自从搬进来就没碰过的刀。）

（Luis擅长下厨，拿手菜是土豆烤鳕鱼，一个有家室的人，轻易能喂饱总是去下馆子的单身汉。和门将不一样，前锋除非骨折，切到手也不影响下一场射门。）

（Luis是找到了灵魂伴侣的那一类人，他们在咖啡馆定情，José为他高兴。因为José的到来，Luis在国米又多留了一个赛季，直到2009年夏天退役。）

（José大笑，他枕在Luis的肩膀上，脸颊像一个普通人类一样柔软。“我至少会用洗碗机，”他抗议道。）

（“怎么样？”）

（“你的手艺比较好，好多了。”）

（他们都知道他在说谁。）

直到那场两回合的半决赛之前，仍然有一部分内拉因为他而争论不休。他们不认可José，时至当日，仍然怀疑这是否是正确的决定。

他听见了Pep的赛前新发。他是真心的，真心认为José有一天还可能回来。

Rui用一种玩笑口吻念的稿子，José没有接话。他在想小组赛那天，他们终于再一次见到对方，Pep用那双眼睛对他微笑，又亮又圆，看起来还像是十年前，站在训练场外，因为José的到来而显得格外高兴的那个青年。

作为一个带队第一年就拿到了所有冠军的人，Pep大概觉得自己已经完全知道了这一行会遇到什么，身为一个足球教练又意味着什么。

José握住了对方伸过的手，然后用力地捏了一下。他永远比你年轻，正如你永远赶不上Bobby Robson的岁数。他刚刚开始执教第二年，差不多是José带好了莱里亚，正等着波尔图合同的时候。

他仍然对José腿根上的真相一无所察。

但Pep Guardiola并不明白。巴萨教练那个位置再一次空出来的唯一可能，是Laporta选错了人，是他和Cruyff选中的那个教练失败了，然后就此离开。

也就是Pep失败了。

José从来不会这样期望一名同行的结局。归根结底，这只是一份工作。一份没有人能够拒绝，但实际上也没有人真的能够掌控自己命运的工作。

巴萨，永远都不止是一家俱乐部。

最终José拿到了那三座奖杯，同时做出了未来的选择。

玻璃隔开了所有的歌声和欢呼，隐隐绰绰的喧嚣模糊得像另一辈子的事。他想尽办法，躲开了所有人，精疲力竭地爬上空无一人的大巴，躺在最后，满脸湿濡，甚至没有抬手擦掉泪水的气力。

很久之前，诺坎普的那间教堂里，万籁俱寂，只有圣母怀抱圣子，在镶嵌百合花的彩窗玻璃下注视着法蒂玛来的祈祷者。

他轻轻吻着垂下来的那串玫瑰念珠，它们带来了他人生里最重要的四年。

而如今，法蒂玛的圣母没有答案，皮内蒂纳的祈祷室沉默无言，他不再能避开人群，踏进诺坎普那座圣台前一步。

Hail Mary。

如果冠军是他唯一渴望得到的，那这份要杀死他的痛苦又从何而来。


	11. Sir Alex Ferguson

Ferguson嚼着口香糖，站在场边，止不住双手的颤抖。电子屏幕上巨大的3-1，他不需要回头也知道。

温布利是一切的见证者。

这是他第二次在欧冠决赛遇到Pep。三年里，这个年轻人比他料想中改变得更多——甚至和赛季初时的照面都不一样。

他忽地感到自己是真的老了。

Robson退休后，比以前更经常联系他。

“你还记得，02年的时候，你和我争冠，二月份，我请你在老特拉福德喝酒，你对我说，注意José，就好像你很肯定他一定会站到我的对手席上。”

“我当然记得，”电话里一阵笑声。“你还问我，他真的有照片上那么好看吗。”

Ferguson挥了挥手。“如果不是你托我照顾他，我早就把这个讨人厌的自大小混蛋骂哭了。”

“哦，Alex，但你并不讨厌他。”对方声音温和，Ferguson听出了那一丝自豪。“如果他想，没有人会真的讨厌他。”

他不得不承认，Bobby说的没错。

Ferguson一直是少数知道真相的存在。

他站在Bobby的葬礼上致辞，整间教堂，黑色人海，José不在其中。

Robson闭着眼睛。他躺在棺材里，不声不响。彼时，这个人已经不能独自来找他，他坐在轮椅上，出行是一件大麻烦。

Ferguson想起来他们之间的最后一通电话。

“你知道，第一次手术后，他们把我的上颚和一部分牙齿全部都取走了。如果没有他们给我的一块假体，让我重新塞进嘴里，我的整张脸会完全垮下来，像没有烤的面糊饼，鼻孔漏风，连一句话都不能说。”

但我没有告诉你的是，我第一次在洗手间里，练习把这块玩意自己取下来的时候，我怎么样也装不回去。它太紧了，需要卡在正确的骨头上，但我不知道要怎么使劲。

我看着镜子里的自己，像个怪物，我崩溃了，在那一刻哭了起来。

我很老了，Alex，我和他，这甚至不是个问题。对方小声嘀咕，声音滞涩沙哑，因为中风而不够利索，听起来和所有影像中留下的已经都不一样。而且，我一直都只喜欢女性啊。

“他已经三个星期没有理我了，”Robson在那头笑，“这次大概是很难哄回来。”

Ferguson没有表情。“他会后悔的。”

“不，我知道他已经下定了决心。他就是这样，是不是很可爱？”他没听过对方这么恳切的语气。“但你仍然可以帮我看着他。”

我请求你偶尔照顾他，就像我曾经照顾年轻时的你那样。

（Gary Lineker曾经采访过Robson，他们熟识而放松，因为那个90年意大利之夏的英格兰。）

（“你会有讨厌Bobby Robson身份的时候吗？”）

（“有的。”对方沉默半晌，点了点头。那一年他七十，仍然是纽卡的主教练。“也许我花了太多时间在俱乐部。我应该早点回家。多花时间和Elsie他们在一起……我很后悔。尽管我非常，非常深爱这项运动。”）

（“我没有给他们分出足够多的时间，我像是被移除出了那个家。”）

（他握着Elsie的手，轻轻拍了两下，然后笑了起来。）

（“但让我再来一次，我可能还是会这么选择。”）

Ferguson知道他在说什么。他见过José，穿着一件昂贵的黑色风衣，插着口袋，缠绕的绷带遮住了本该露在外面的那截手腕。

（有那么六年，没有人比José和Robson在一起的时间更长。）

他还太年轻，眼睛里都是一定要追根究底的倔强。“我不明白。”

年长者拍了拍José的肩。

“你会明白的。”

在我这个岁数，或者更早一点，更不幸一点。

（你无法向一个人描述他们没有经历过的情感，而当这个人已经体验并懂得这是什么感觉后，他又不需要任何多余说明了。）

（有记者逮到了José，在Bobby去世后。他说，我们在两个月之前就没有说过话了；他说，因为这对我来说太困难了；他说，因为我不想思考他正在死去这件事。）

（我不想记住的是这副模样，这种声音的Bobby Robson。）

（他听起来过于诚恳，诚恳到许多年后仍然没有人信。他们写他狭隘、健忘，写他们关系恶化，忘记了Robson的教导，以至于连葬礼都不肯去。）

他在José去意大利第一年的时候，淘汰了对方的国际米兰。

他们赛后握手，年轻人有点不甘心的恼怒，但又在说恭喜时非常真诚。

“小心巴萨。”

（2009年，斯坦福桥永远会记住那一天。但运气就是运气，结局就是结局。）

（切尔西还要再等三年来遇到他们的命中注定。）

Ferguson输掉了面对Pep Guardiola的第一个欧冠决赛。

第二年，早早出局的曼联让他得以全情关注那两场半决赛。

他给José发了短信，对方迟了一些才回，大概是刚从庆祝中脱身。

他毫不意外那一年最终属于José。

（皇马，巴萨。这是比足球本身更复杂的博弈。）

九月的尼永，Ferguson终于意识到他之前察觉的那些违和，究竟都是什么。

去年此刻，José破天荒没有来参加峰会。Ferguson不能说自己真的意外，毕竟对方连葬礼都没有去。他和Arsène坐在他们两个惯例碰面的那间餐厅，要了一瓶和往年等价的酒。

他没想到José再出现的时候，干脆把Pep也拐来了饭局。

Ferguson只用看上几秒就知道发生了什么。他知道有过一段关系的人互动起来会呈现的模样：José和Pep，这两个人之间，存在着某种确确实实的隐秘连接。

但这一切发生在5-0之前，发生在欧冠半决赛那场决裂新发之前，也发生在他输掉温布利的欧冠决赛之前。

Pep在胸口隐秘地画了个十字，西服衬衫，窄领带，黑得发亮的皮鞋。他做好准备，小跑了两步，伸腿迈上温布利长长的台阶。他站在领奖台上，捧着奖杯，年轻气盛。

他再一次在Ferguson面前，够到了那个银色的奖杯。

（在Bobby的办公室里，挂着一张孙子的课堂作业。）

（九岁的小朋友，老师布置了题目，是“改变”（change）。世界在变化，写首诗吧。）

> 然而/在那些花和动物和海洋之外/唯一改变的/只有我。

Ferguson的手仍然在抖，克制不住。他已经69岁了，很快，等到2013年，他就要71了，而Robson也是在个岁数离开纽卡的。世界终将会让给更年轻的一代，无论是他自己，还是如今正在巅峰的那两个人。

有时候，他吃惊于年轻人心里蕴藏的强烈情感，不管爱恨。有些东西可以被修复，有些则没有人知道。

但是Bobby，我想José会挺过去的，大概，正如他挺过了你去世的日子。

Sir Alex Ferguson开始真正思考退休这件事。


	12. Manel Estiarte

> _ 巴塞罗那被人遗弃的高楼，几乎就是平静自杀的邀请函。_
> 
> ——波拉尼奥

1992是奇迹年。

Manel Estiarte站在窗前，从他的办公室向外望去。甘伯体育城的训练场一块挨着一块，草皮特有的鲜绿填满了他能望见的大部分视野。

总有些时刻的到来，人们是有预感的。那种充盈在空气里的热切希望让一切都变得明亮，每个人都能感到有什么好事即将降临，是某种辉煌日子的闪耀开头。

那就是他第一次看见Pep的感觉。

诺坎普乱糟糟的更衣室里，每个人都在庆祝，他们刚刚2-0战胜了毕尔巴鄂，拿到了联赛冠军，并在两周前的温布利，捧起了球队历史上第一座欧冠奖杯。

直到1992年之前，巴萨都是一家不够大的俱乐部。Cruyff的来临从根本上改变了一切，但对Manel来说，真正关键的核心人物，是Pep。

他们要去市政厅的阳台，大耳朵杯第一次被系上红蓝的缎带，Pep围着金红的围巾，对台下比了个嘘的手势，凑近话筒。

圣若梅广场上都是人，这只是一个开始，以后他将有无数次机会站在这里。

奥运会的热度在空气里凝聚，一个萨马兰奇带回给家乡的契机。

但也有人恨他，因为他是长枪党的一员，甘愿为弗朗哥政府工作，并曾长期捍卫来自马德里的信条。他是那个叛徒，是来自内部的肿瘤，即使是加泰自己人，也不总是对的。

巴塞罗那的海滩上，那栋受伤的流星仍然伫立在那里。四个堆积起来、挤压变形的房间，它是伤口，是疤痕，是残骸。是无法清理的东西留下的痕迹。

但游人路过它，像路过无所谓的地标。

Manel是和Pep一起入场的。他们走在开幕式的跑道上，那是个热烈的夜晚，带火的箭矢所点燃的圣火台熊熊燃烧着，他们脱下帽子，朝看台上挥舞。

“我希望我的灵魂伴侣有一天会看见这个录像。看到我，然后看着我。”Pep对他说。他大笑，无忧无虑，让Manel觉得自己也跟着年轻。

Friends for Life，一生的朋友。这是那一届奥运的口号。

Manel觉得这就是他们之间的某种判言了。

有很长一段时间，Manel生活在意大利。

他不想回到西班牙，这里的人更尊敬他，更关心水球，而不像世界上的大部分国家那样。他在退役后曾经给Jesús Rollán，他曾经的朋友，一直以来的门神和如今的国家队队长打过电话，以过去队长的身份，祝贺他们在新一届世锦赛上取得的成绩。

但他只得到了冷淡的回应。

一旦你离开那个圈子，一切都会冷掉。你会被之前的绝大部分社交圈移除，有意或者无意。

那些圈内笑话，新的外号，一起去哪里聚餐，压迫又定时，如潮水一般每周总会到来的东西都消失了。让你喘不过气的桎梏消失了，让你安稳待在圈子里的法则也消失了。什么都没有了，像是生活在陆地上的人们，突然从重力束缚的星球，漂流到了无边无际的茫茫宇宙。

如果你找不到目标，自己从内心振作，是爬不起来的。

而Pep是那个一直都需要他的人。他在Manel退役前来看比赛，眼神专注，并在离开巴萨后，选择了意甲作为他的下家。

（伤病，禁药。）

他过于固执，以至于有时候显得格外脆弱。Manel无法放手，他害怕现实毁灭了这个人，正如他见过的那样，铭刻在加泰人骨血里的那样。

他不能允许这种事再发生一次。

但现实是残酷的。

06年的时候，他接到了消息。是电话，关于Jesús Rollán。

他从治疗抑郁的疗养院阳台上坠落下来，这一次，没有泳池的水接住他。

Manel赶了回去，Jesús的母亲抱着他痛哭，她问为什么，你们明明彼此珍重。

他闭上眼睛。他太明白了，这份痛苦，他不得不明白，作为活下来的人，作为目睹死亡之人。但Manel不明白为什么这种事总是一再发生。

他们在那之前没来得及和好。

Pep要执教巴萨了，他无法放他一个人。

（四月的复活节，又一个圣周一，人子从墓地里死而复生，阳光金色的、温暖地照耀在窗台，而他唯一的姐姐在他面前选择去死。）

（深埋她的地底是冰冷的。）

（“你又梦见她了吗？”）

（黄色的玫瑰绽开着，他想不起来Rosa的表情，那些出现在他脑海里的每一张脸，好像都是他目睹的，又好像都不是真的。）

（“没有——这次没有。”）

（他没有办法告诉Pep，他梦见的是他，安详、宁静、柔和，站在窗前——）

一只猫从四楼坠地，没有活下来。人们总是以为猫不怕高，有九条命。但摔下来的猫会死的，只需要足够高的窗户和足够硬的地面。

他想起Pep用手指抚摸过José的模样，流连在打卷的黑色发丝和扎住下摆的训练服后腰。他们当时以为彼此是隐秘的，而Manel只用一眼就看出来那交织在眼神里的缠绵。

这两个人的关系持续了很久，直到那些宽松的训练外套，从背靠背换成了耐克。

Pep和他说，两个月，有人学会加泰语只用了两个月。Manel完全读懂了他的神态，纯粹的惊奇和快乐照亮了那张脸庞，让他想起Pep第一次摸到队长袖标，同样容光焕发，把那条红黄相间的布条小心地贴在唇边。

“我希望他是我的灵魂伴侣，Manel。如果这世上真有这么一个人，我希望是他。”

而现在这个人正在马德里，竭尽全力，将所有过往回忆变成如今攻击的利刃。

Manel站在Pep面前，抓紧了他的手臂。“这不仅仅是为了你，想一想你身后的球员，你的更衣室，还有外面那么多巴萨球迷。”

他们并肩站在温布利，19年前，同样的地点，Pep忘记去数有多少级台阶。

他捧着奖杯，一切都是值得的，他反复说，对其他人说，但Manel听懂了，他更多是在对自己说。

“没有什么是不能牺牲的。”

Manel把脸扭了过去。如果说他看见了什么情感，也一定只是因为这样热烈的，真诚的夜晚。

他曾经和José单独见过一面，那是个意外，没有人发现角落里的他们两个。

“你不该把一切变成战争。”

“这只是工作。”

“但你伤害了他。”

José停下来，有点吃惊，又有点愣神，他盯着Manel，那个目光，好像他不可理喻。

“Estiarte，”他的声音变得轻柔。“有你做他的朋友，是他的幸运。”

但你看，不是每个人都有一个守护天使。

你维护他，因为他会受伤。但我也是人，我也会感到痛楚。让他来吧，像对待一个真正的敌人那样。我可以接受将来发生的一切。

他有他该做的事，我也有我的，而你也是如此。

“希望他知道自己多么幸运。”

Manel从来没有提过这件事。

Pep不再主动提到那个人的名字。有时候，他看起来既愤怒又哀伤。爱情是守护天使领域外的东西，只有真正投入其中的情人们才能够置喙。

Manel关心的要点不在其中。作为差一点成为奥委会主席的人，他比绝大部分教练都更明白政治游戏要怎么玩。

他是站在Pep前面的那个缓冲，Manel过于了解Pep的才能，他希望对方只需要将它们专注在战术上。

他们一直在一起，在每一个俱乐部和每一个冠军时刻。Manel在画框外看着他，白衬衫上什么徽章也没有。

一切都很明显：他不是因为俱乐部才在此，而只是Pep的个人关系。这个世界上，并不只有灵魂伴侣才是唯一重要的。

Friends for Life。一生的朋友。

这是从他们相遇起就已经决定好的事。


	13. Chapter 13

巨大的落地窗外，天色透彻，湖水湛蓝。阿尔卑斯山在远处，峰顶一点雪白。

José站在窗前。他注视着一尾白帆缓慢地从左往右驶过。

这是2012年的秋天，尼永是不变的，正如湖水和山峰。改变的只有人。

Tito第一次出现了。

他一个人来开会，作为现任巴萨教练，看上去精神还不错地和其他人打招呼。José任他瞪着自己和自己端来的咖啡，这是在那次动手戳眼后，两个人之间少有的独处机会。

（他们在赛季前的西班牙超级杯上见过，仅此而已，拿到了那次禁赛特赦的双方主教练没有超过握手之外的其他接触。）

“你放心，没下毒，我可以两杯都喝一口给你看看。”

Tito大概是忍住了一个白眼，伸出手，一脸别指望我会碰你喝剩东西的表情。José意识到他选择的是自己伪装过灵魂印记的那一边，自从他两个月前的度假照片曝光后，全世界都知道了José的手腕上其实什么也没有。

“我只是在看哪一份比较多。”

他们沉默着僵持了一会，Tito把玩着手里的杯子。没有人接近这个角落。

“我猜你不会道歉了，是不是？既然我已经喝了一口这个。”

“不，我会，为了之前发生的一切。真的，看在这杯咖啡的份上。”

“……但你在镜头前不会说的。” Tito若有所思。

José对他眨眨眼。

“我要说什么，下个月你就知道了。或者你也可以复习一下上赛季。”

“那算了。”

他们的关系被修复到足够忍受一张集体照的时间，摄影师在摆弄相机，Tito不动声色，没有看他，把头偏过来四十五度。“你不如提前预告一下，这赛季你打算在新发上说什么屁话，”

José憋着他的公式化笑容。“有点信心，不会有什么比过去两年更差了。”

对方忍住了在镜头前翻个白眼的冲动。“千万别让Karanka听见这话。”

“所以，感觉如何？”作为巴萨主教练，他们都知道和助教的区别不仅仅是那个头衔。

“非常好，”Tito直截了当。“虽然我很好奇其他人是怎么忍受变本加厉的记者和一些不得不喝的难喝咖啡的。”

José大笑起来。他并不生气。“你问我？我不知道，你们从来没有给过我这个机会。”

“想都别想，”Tito吐出一口气，“我要在这个位置上干一辈子。”

José换了个站姿，他知道Tito的病情。这在圈内不是秘密。“祝你好运”这种话听起来像某种希望应验的诅咒，他无法说出口。

（任何工作都不该从最开始就让一个人以生命为代价。）

于是他点点头。“欢迎来到主教练的世界。”

José仍然记得他执教生涯丢掉的第一粒进球。

既不是本菲卡，也不是波尔图，1998年三月的莱里达体育场，加泰杯半决赛，他站在场边，大声指挥，全程履行一个教练应尽的职责。

（Van Gaal坐在教练席上，拿着本子，纹丝不动。既然要给年轻人机会，他就不会在中途多说一句。）

他们确实赢了，2-1。很长一段时间里，巴萨保持着零封，但对面咬到了最后，直至终场都没有放弃。

那是第86分钟。

Tito Vilanova打进了那一球。

他们后来发过一次短信。José主动的，他有自己的消息源，也总有办法拿到想要的手机号。

“手术顺利，JM。”

Tito回得很快，这有点出乎José意外，据他所知，比起病情，对方只愿意回复足球相关的讨论。

“我们不是朋友。”

“我没想过有这个荣幸。”

“所以，那是真的。”

“什么？”

“你和Pep，他们说，十五年前，你们有过一段。”

José听见自己咬牙。“他们是谁？”

“怪不得，”但对方显然没有回答的打算。“我可以想象他为什么喜欢你。你们应该再试试，把跟我讲笑话的时间省下来。”

“……你只是去治疗腮腺肿瘤，不是去念心理学博士。”

“是啊，我只是腮腺肿瘤。”

José很重地叹了口气。他该想到的，Vilanova比他想的还要难缠，就像这个赛季的巴萨一样。他学会了很重要的一招：直接做自己想做的，而不听José到底在说什么。

“难道不是你们更需要打个电话，好好谈谈吗？”

Tito直接把讯息断了。

“这就不关你的事了。”

他知道对方的意思。

Tito Vilanova，这个至死仍然挂念Pep的人，不希望类似的隔阂再发生在虽然已经离他而去的友人身上——他等到了生命的最后一刻，但他和Pep之间仍然差最后一步。

José确定对方看见了什么，正如他自己也会读报纸。该死，这不会有用，他需要解决来自更衣室内部的矛盾，而不是考虑一个已经跑去纽约享受生活的光头的心情。

José抿紧嘴唇，他按删除键时比自己想得更用力。

他仍然对Pep现在的手机号保持未知。

其实这本来就不是个问题。

José双手插在口袋里，再也不用掩饰地戴着一块新的手表。

马卡的最新版头：Mourinho，一个印记消除者。报道里说他为了防止被勒索，在选择了教练这份职业后就做了去除手术。

这个人如此冷酷无情，正如他对待自己的球员。他毁掉了所有人，因为他自己就是残缺的。

这确实符合人们的猜测，不然无法解释他对印记的长期欺瞒，也不能说明他为什么从没主动找寻过对方——当然了，对于去除印记的人来说，灵魂伴侣本来就不存在。他们身上不会再有任何痕迹，但相对应的，另一方身上的名字会在手术那一刻失去，显露出和死亡不一样的，仿佛是被人用黑色记号笔涂掉一般的存在。

他们找来了一个“José的旧日熟人”，对方声称在多年前共事时，看到过José解下绷带的手腕，和上面虽然忘了具体模样但肯定存在的印记。

而现在那里什么都没有，只可能是他去掉了。

“真同情本该是他灵魂伴侣的人。”

Rui站在旁边，和他一起哈哈大笑。“这很好，”José把平板塞还给他，“让他们编故事永远比猜中了好。”

其实他想说的是憎恨也比自以为是的同情好，Rui用力拍了拍他的肩，José在他蹲下来捡球时回以报复，按住对方毫无防备的后背，然后直接抬脚跨坐了上去。考虑到José腿的长度，Aitor在旁边笑出了声，觉得这十分不容易。

（门将在场地的另一边训练。他不用猜也知道这个故事背后的来源是哪里。）

（Baía，Čech，César。然后是——）

（他讥讽地笑了一下。）

Abramovich先生再一次来找他。

巴萨宣布了新的教练。

他有看新发，坐在熟悉又陌生的科巴姆隔间里，策划季前赛的细节。José也没有比很多人知道得更早，虽然他几天前就发过短信，显示已读，但是对方没有回复。

José并不在意。他是对方的生命里最不需要考虑的存在。他们甚至很难说是认识。

祝Tito Vilanova早日康复。切尔西官推帮他把这句话发了出去。

（“我认识一个和你一样的人，他坚持得比谁都久。”）

（他很有信心，Tito Vilanova可以撑下来。足球是他们的信念，只要还在场边，就不会有什么可以吹熄那道内心里燃起的火焰。）

（José知道的那个老人从未在球场边倒下。腮腺癌五年内存活率超过百分之七十，比他知道的很多都高。如果这个人好好休息的话，两年就该好的差不多了。）

（他错了。）

（对方连在家休息两天都做不到。）

José在那个夏天见到了Pep，切尔西和拜仁，超级杯，他唯一没有拿到过的奖杯。

对方显然不想和他多说一句。正如他再一次被补时绝平，然后输掉点球。

如果说点球是某种交给命运的宣判，那命运对他从来残酷，他总是赢不下来，无论是跪着还是在祈祷。

他在一年后再一次见到了Pep。

2014的尼永，José迟到了，但是他们第二天仍然没能好好说话。

草皮长度。

他用眼角扫到了身边人试图遮掩的笑意，又换了的巴萨新教练单手捧脸，毫无畏惧地坐在他身侧，假装没有回忆起这熟悉的场景。

Pep在对面气得拍桌，多年教练生涯克制的表面下，José仍然能发现他在十多年前球场上见识过的原始暴怒。

不讲理的明明不是他。美丽足球怎么可能只有一种，而不享受足球的人当然没有头发。

他们吵到门口记者都能听见，更不要说友善道别。José坐进后座，黑色的轿车在记者包围中平滑地扬长而去。

（“我试过了。”他坐在床上，对着空气说，几乎没有出声，也没有人回。“这真的没用。”）

（Tito Vilanova的号码早就在他上一次换手机时删掉了。）

没什么人料到这是一段胜景的结局。

那一年，一切都改变了。Platini进了监狱，Aleksander Čeferin是个律师，他对比赛的一线人员没有什么兴趣，也并不在意前任主席的爱好。

自那之后，教练峰会变回了一天，一个下午就能解决的简短议程。

2014年底的时候，俄罗斯金融危机，卢布对美元汇率跳水到只剩一半。

Pep再也没有参加过任何一届峰会。

热刺同分追上了榜首的切尔西，后者开始了拒绝先买人的第一个转会窗。

José穿着西服，和领带一样，都有着回头的蓝狮子。这是写在执教合同里的条款，他低着头，拿远纸张，确保没有镜头扫到此刻的自己。

从几年前起，在马德里，他就开始看不清手边报告上的字。配完眼镜后，José凝视洗手台前的自己，看清了那些忽然深重的嘴角和眼袋，还有白了大半、蓬蓬松松的发际边缘，细碎翘起的几根头毛。

（第一次来到切尔西时，José坐上看台，还有闲情逸致把玩Rui的眼镜。有记者拍了下来，他眯着一只眼睛，饶有兴趣地注视厚厚的镜片。）

（他笑得开心，Rui拿他没办法。Rui总是拿他没办法，至少现在还没有。）

（但那一天终究会来。）

José很小心地把镜片插在胸前口袋，只露出一根细长的镜腿卡在外面。眼镜盒不在手边，他不得不找一个保险点的地方。

暂时还没有人注意到这一点。他们看不见眼皮下的真实，并对自以为熟悉的事物视若无睹，正如很多人其实不曾好好看过他的脸。除非真正在意他，不然不会有谁在此刻察觉到时光带来的改变。

但那一天终究会来。


	14. Chapter 14

他曾经有过一枚最喜欢的十字架。Tami从法蒂玛给他捎来的，作为某次家庭旅行的亲友礼物。José戴了四年，然后在一次比赛中摘下来，轻轻塞进了还坐在轮椅上眨巴着眼睛的小球迷手里。

他以为没人在意，但第二天，雷吉纳的市长公开指责他，认为他给的是硬币，是想借此侮辱他的市民。

总是这样。

无论他做了什么，说的是不是实话，总有绝大部分人不这么想。

他以为自己已经习惯了。直到他听见了脑海中的冷笑，用的是Pep新发上的声音。

“这不正是你所求的？ ”

“是啊。”他听见自己疲惫的回应，即使只是在意识里，他也已经不想再吵了。

是啊。这都是我所求的。

斯坦福桥赛后的中圈是绝对不会被人偷听的地方。

Rui在他身旁，所有助教都在，整个团队讨论着什么，Sky的转播镜头记下了一切。解说非常惊奇，这种时刻，即使是最失落的球迷也早已退场。

José瞥了一眼镜头，没有管，单手插在西裤口袋。他们又没能得到一场胜利。

人们猜他会不会第一次主动辞职。

切尔西的根本问题从来就不是教练。

俄罗斯人在自己土地上不能解决的病症，放在切尔西也是一样的。足球是世界的缩影，浪潮下，这个狭小而直白的圈子只会更明显地昭示出动荡的征兆。

社会、经济、时政，一个普通教练的无从辩解和无能为力。

（他刚回去时的2013，俱乐部有自己的手表赞助。对方抗议过，因为José只会在新发上戴他代言的宇舶。）

（立刻有人飞去了新加坡，面对完全愣住的赞助商，客客气气坐下开始谈解约。）

（因为José是他妈的Boss，因为有人想要尽可能讨他欢心。切尔西换掉了赞助商，宇舶的时钟挂上了西看台和更衣室，商标开始出现在斯坦福桥的每一个角落。）

（它们甚至比他待得更长久。）

（2014年的冬天，像个俄罗斯人一样派对。）

任何时候，最该警惕的，其实是“好”。

如果有谁看过流畅漂亮的上半赛季，就会明白那个冬窗带来了怎样苦苦支撑的下半赛季。花团锦簇的巅峰，通常是用来掩盖断崖的蜃景。碎成齑粉的宝石，出现裂缝的时刻也不是来自最后一击。庆祝双冠的游行大巴上，有那么一个瞬间，所有人都以为这是一个新时代的开始。

那一年，他们从来没有让出过榜首。

（他永远不会对Eva Carneiro道歉。）

（他不该骂人，是的，虽然球场上没有人能克制住语言，虽然他很早就把球员裁判和其他教练挨个骂了个遍。）

（很多时候，他根本就忘记了对方是个女性，他一视同仁地把冲到场内的两个队医都骂了，无论男女，他们就连赛后的内部处分都是一样的。）

（下放结束后，男性队医正常回到了一线队，而Eva则选择了拒绝。）

（他听到了自己被告的理由：性别歧视。调查部门开始监控他的邮件和手机，他们试图找出更多确定性的证据。）

（José甚至有一点想笑。）

第一次离开斯坦福桥的时候，因为年轻，他在办公室和Abramovich先生拍了桌子。他们互相争吵，José梗着脖子，说“有本事你就解雇我”。

而如今，他坐在那张熟悉的长桌后。切尔西的新发室里，其他俱乐部少见的餐饮桌上，仍然留着那一碟只有他在时才会供应的小饼干。

José睁着眼睛，扫视台下。他很擅长睁眼睛。他知道哪些报道是谁写的，来自哪家报纸，里面有多少谎言，源头又可能是哪里。

记者是从来不会为所写的文字和教练的愤怒而退缩的，因为这是他们赖以生存的东西。这正如José做出的决定，他总是不选择一条容易的路。

“我会一直待在这里，直到Abramovich先生让我走的那一天。”

（他等了十一年。）

（从在波尔图亲吻欧冠奖杯那一刻起，他就在为这一天做着准备，为这下行的坠落，总有一天要撞上的地面，和一定会来的坏日子。）

（“总有一天，我的职业生涯会迎来糟糕结局，而我将面对它们，满怀诚实和尊严，就像我此刻面对欧洲冠军时一样。”）

（2004年的赛后新发，José这么对媒体说道，同时也说给自己。他把这看作是这份工作的本质（thenature of my job），上升，下落，在这条漫长孤寂，注定要被忘却的道路之上。）

（这和他以为自己能在切尔西再待十年并不矛盾。人总是以为自己准备好了，直到冲击真正到来才发现仍然比想象中摔得更碎。）

（官方宣布的第二天，切尔西TV放出了体育总监Michael Emenalo的声明。他一次也没有提到José的名字，全程用“某个人”（Theindividual）来指代，表示对方离开的原因是因为“明显和球员不和”（palpable discordwith the players）。）

（他到底为俱乐部付出过多少，最终切割时，就需要想办法让人们遗忘掉多少。）

有一些事，José永远、永远不会说出来。他可能干脆不承认它们存在，正如他永远不会让Pep知道，足球之神回应了你，你有球场上的才能，你的灵魂伴侣不会另有所爱，你不需要行走在荆棘之中。

这到底是多么幸运。

很长一段时间，总有什么在无法克制地隐隐作痛，但他不想思考足球以外的东西。José没有空闲清净，他马不停蹄地拿下冠军，Rui搂着他，在纷扬落下的满天飘带里转过脸来，残留狂喜的双眼含着笑，目不转睛地凝视他面上一片冰雪。

只有José自己才知道这份自信偶尔会有多么脆弱。

（那个离开科巴姆时被拍下疑似哭泣的人不是他。他不会在这种时刻喂给记者任何感情。同等级的笑话还有一个，说切尔西找了Pep接手，但被婉言谢绝，因为目前的首发十一人里，至少需要换掉九个。）

（José不用看也知道这是假的。全英格兰，PepGuardiola只会选择一家俱乐部。）

（他也确实在10月就和曼城草签了合同。）

（这是一个必然。2008年的那个夏天，Ferran Soriano没有运作成功José的执教，也没能赢下弹劾Laporta的投票，他离开了巴萨董事会，梦三开始启航，失意人只能看自己打好龙骨的船驶向顶点。2010的大选，他的盟友MarcIngla失利了，胜利属于08年保持沉默，没有参加闹剧的Rosell。）

（而Laporta卸任，意味着Begiristain也不得不要走了。）

（2012，成为曼城CEO的FerranSoriano任命了新的总监。）

（他们准备了至少三年。）

José消失了整整五个月。

再次出现时，他拿着酒，打着领带，走在回家的路上。记者们蹲等在家门口，所有人都知道他住在伦敦哪里。

（贝尔格莱维亚，31号。一条没有谷歌街景的街道，一栋原本属于Abramovich的房子。）

曼切斯特是一个陷阱，一个火坑，一个不会有好结局的选择。

——以及一个Robson决定执教巴萨时的情景再现。

我还会失败吗？他问自己。可能会，很可能。但José并不感到害怕。也许务实一点，认清现实才是对的，及早抽身才能有一个体面结局，苦苦挣扎的人总是格外难看。但问题不会凭空解决，危机不会自发转好，即使是注定要输的比赛，也需要有人站在场边，博取那亿万分之一的可能。

他又住进了酒店，比二十年前巴塞罗那让他容身的旅馆好多了，但这一回，他没有打算再找别的房子。

从1996到2016。他甚至再一次和Pep待在同一座城市，红色和蓝色，他们各占一半。

而他对此非常平静。正如José没觉得会有什么重新开始。

（Cruyff也去世了。就在上个月，癌症，甚至这一点都和Robson一样。）

（人总会死，一个接一个，仿佛午夜球场次第熄灭的灯光。许多东西化为尘土，那些情感和回忆，人们忘记爱恨，正如人们忘记导致结果的起因。）

（他假装他也不记得了。）

Pep根本不相信他的忍耐。他仍然觉得José是五年前的模样，而这一次他不打算坐以待毙。

José知道。他默不作声，咬紧牙关。记者们问了很多问题，能用一个词回答的，他就绝不多说一句话。

他们避免了在北京的第一次见面。2016年的炎热夏天，没有空调的新发室，José不想接任何话茬。

他再一次确定了自己真的可以不带感情。

（那些逐渐开始出现在他生活里的既视感像一个提醒，提醒José已经不再年轻，提醒他有些事的结局到底是多么没有意义。）

（他确实正在老去，像一个普通人类。时间换来了处理事务的经验，它们只交付给他，而他无法告诉任何尚未付出代价的旁观者。）

（有时候，在体验面前，话语多么苍白。）

Pep说了很多话。

他们的第一场德比在九月，José准备得很小心，因为无论哪一边都还没调整好。这只是一种试探，他们摸索着，为接下来的更多交锋在最开始定一个基调。

Pep赢下了第一场。José和他握手，微笑，镜头下挑不出特别也挑不出错处的那种。

Rui在下一周给他看了新闻，Pep对伯恩茅斯的赛后，有些时候José简直怀疑他平时搜索的关键词是什么。

“‘来到英超后遇上的最有挑战性的球队’，嗯？我觉得他拿来当作反例的只会长传的队伍听上去很耳熟。”

José几乎翻个白眼地大笑一声。他捶了一下Rui的肩膀，没有在意，因为这些话对他几无影响。他唯一的感想是，所以现在对方含沙射影的技巧终于学得很好。

十月的时候，曼联赢下了联赛杯中的德比。

他低估了Pep的莫测。

三连败的时候，José没有管喧嚣的媒体和评论。又是Rui一脸惊奇地来找他，他才知道发生了什么。

谁也没想到Pep会为他说话，说这样是错误的，这种批评是不公平的。任何教练都可能会输，而一旦输球就要遭到这种对待是不正确的。

“如果不是一直和你待在一起，我几乎就要以为你对他做了些什么了。”Rui走的时候夹着一打报告，José耸耸肩，拉开门，他还要再待一会才回酒店。

“那我宁愿先对我的球员们做些什么。”

他们这个赛季并不怎么顺利。

过多的平局让曼联很长时间只有第六，等到伤病名单又增加了的时候，比起前四，José决定把下赛季的希望寄托在欧联杯上。

Pep也没有好到哪里去，曼城在欧冠被摩纳哥淘汰，他很可能要经历执教以来的第一年四大皆空。

（没有冠军，这大概是Pep头一回体验争四。）

（但能让Rui兴致勃勃搜给他看的故事还在继续。）

五月的时候，曼联要面对阿森纳。

他在两周前刚刚再见到Pep，他们在伊蒂哈德握手言和，0-0。José真的不觉得他们之间有任何超出普通同行的特别表现。

然而Pep却在自己对水晶宫前的新发上继续给他打包票，说我很确定，曼联去伦敦就是为了赢。

“我所认识的的那个José Mourinho永远不会放弃任何一场比赛。无论对手是谁，他都会去伦敦，然后获胜。”

他越来越不明白Pep都在说些什么，不过José也不打算关心。即使在更年轻的时候Ferguson都没做到的事，现在他也不会突然吃Pep这一套。心理战对他来说是没用的，Pep应该比任何人都明白这一点。

他输掉了那场比赛，0-2，酋长球场，赛后他握了一下Wenger的手。

最终结局时，Pep获得了第三，José拿到了欧联，他们都有着光明的欧冠资格。

那是2017年的夏天。

一个月后，他的父亲去世了。

José飞回了葡萄牙。

从两年前Félix因为脑溢血而躺在手术台上的那一刻起，他就知道这一天总会来的。但他永远不会做好准备，也永远不能接受这一天真的到来。

Tami照顾着他的母亲，她看起来也很疲惫，José知道年初的时候，她同样动过两次手术。并发症一度困扰着她，José在比赛的间隙飞回来探望。他从未说出口，但Tami知道他的想法，她是认识Teresa的人，她几乎成为了José的第二个姐妹。

而José抬着棺，想不起来是不是和记忆里一样轻。

他松开了手。

（他坐在送葬的车后座，从仰望到低下头去，因为过于痛楚而顾不上周围快门的声音。）

（那双眼睛浸在水里，像刚刚凝结的琥珀，里面还有活着的痛苦，并将永远留存下去。）

Rui和Aitor来了，站在不远处，Maria戴着墨镜，被José搀扶着。家族墓园，刻着父亲名字的大理石碑紧挨着姐姐。

一阵茫然掠过José心头。

所以现在，只剩下他和母亲了。而Maria注定要先他而去。

如果不曾和什么人结婚，不曾养育后代，也没有相爱的对象，那么迟早有一天，José Mourinho将会是孤身一人。

他无法判断这是不是因为他选择了足球。

“你知道塞图巴尔是个传统又保守的小镇吗？”

他走在午后的街道上，Rui在他身旁，他们避让开同一条路上反方向的行人，其中一部分José认识，更大一部分认识José。

这就是从里斯本到小城市，他的家庭迁徙，在没有预兆又不容置喙的悄无声息里。这个镇上每个人都彼此关联，互相认识。João Matos，他中学的科学老师，参加过他父母婚礼，带了他三年实验，仍然保留着那些上学时的成绩单和登记照，并至今记录着镇上的婚丧嫁娶。

（TV3来找过他，为了那个纪录片，Pep和Mou。他们还找了Félix，他父亲还活着，坐在那间他最喜欢的餐馆里。）

（João在博客中记录过他母亲的故事，写她嫁给了父亲，有了两个命途迥异的孩子。）

（“那个男孩，做过我三年的学生，成为了有名的教练，并且有光明的未来在等待着他……但是那个女儿，Teresa，如果真的有上帝，他对她太不公平了……是不是，Maria？”）

José见过那些照片，连他自己都不记得的六岁的那个八月，黑白色的姐姐和他并肩坐在一起，过曝让一切依稀还有夏日的影子。他刚过十八岁的二月，高中同学集体聚会，一起去熟悉Club的小型派对。他穿着深蓝色的西服，胸口别着一朵玫瑰胸针，仰头大笑，看其他人涂着夸张的油彩在跳舞。

José早就不记得照片上左手边女伴的姓名，甚至是长相，他甚至不记得有这么一次活动。但总有人会记得，在这个镇上，一切都很难隐瞒。百分之八十的人都和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起，剩下的一部分宁愿找人同居，也不结婚。在那里出生的孩子，很长一段时间被教育这才是生活的正统。

他们公开登记灵魂印记，普通人会连时间也会填上，为了更快找到另一半的消息。不过José没有这么做。

他尽可能地掩盖一切，带着某种因为动荡而流传下来的不信任，就像母亲家族一直做的那样。他没有说过，即使这样，也有人找上门来。

“如果不想你的秘密被记者知道。”

这是发生在很久之前的事，而当时José看见了那张用来威胁他的证据。

有人拍到了动手术的Robson，他正要把自己的病号服换下来，被医生和护士簇拥在中间。而在他消瘦的左胸肋骨上，即使模糊，仍然可以辨认出那个唯一而尖锐的笔触。

J.M.。

他无法克制地瑟缩了一下。

José最终解决了这个问题，很快有电话打过来，是Elsie。他不知道该说什么，也无法诉诸这迎面而来的浪潮冲击。他本来都要忘记这件事，他们上次见面，还是José把自己的最佳教练奖杯拿给Robson基金会拍卖的时候。

Bobby Robson应该安息长眠，而不是被活人纠葛继续拖累。

“如果你需要，我会声明这张照片是伪造的。”

Elsie好像总是能懂他在想什么，她的声音是宽慰的。

“但他珍视你，他并不介意被人知道是你，他以你自豪。”有一部分的Bob爱你，我知道，我能感觉到，正如我也感激你，“这么多年，你最后还是出现在他的生命里。”

他的手在抖。José以为自己这辈子不会再有这种无法控制的时刻了。

“但他已经去世了。”

老头子就留给我这种老太婆来惦记吧，你还有时间，还可以去面对属于你的生活。

活人不该被死人束缚，当然也不该为一个名字献祭。如果只有印记才能说明一切，才能证明相爱，那我和他结婚多年，所感到的全部幸福，难道都是虚假的吗？

灵魂伴侣，那只不过是一种生活的方式。

但你还可以有别的选择。

你十八岁的时候，很难爱上八岁的人。

为什么要让人在三十三岁的时候，掉进二十五岁的陷阱。这仿佛专门为年长者准备，你只有活得够久，才有可能栽在这样的沟里。

他没有想过让Bobby知道这段关系，他和Pep。虽然Robson肯定只会为他感到高兴，但José自己也不确定，这是怎样一种感情，又或者干脆有没有感情。

如果不是找寻青春的祭品，而是真挚地爱上什么人，年长者毫无优势，没有一点办法。他们无法锋锐地表达，也无法不管不顾，证明他们爱上的并非年轻本身，而只是碰巧这样一个年轻的人。

José曾经感到困惑，而现在他已经不在意了，无论是印记还是其他。万事皆有其时，我没有什么可以给你的了。艺术，诗歌，祷言，过往，甚至是足球，剥去这所有的一切，只剩下你和我，面对面，我们将会发现中间什么都没有。

有些时候，Pep Guardiola想不明白一些事，不是因为他不够聪明。

他又和Pep相遇了。季前赛和美国，一切都没有那么严肃。

即使过去那么久，依旧有人在赛前问他老问题，仿佛从来不做功课，也不关心过去一个赛季他们表现出来的克制。

José碰了碰话筒。

“我们曾经做过三年同事。”

“整整三年，我们生活在同一座球场，同一间更衣室里。我们曾经是很好的朋友，上赛季也证明了我们可以展示出积极的一面。我们是对手吗？是的。我们都想要赢下冠军吗？是的。但是我们可以像上赛季一样互相尊重。”

他抠掉了其中一年。

（一个陌生号码曾经在葬礼后给他简短地发来一条慰问讯息。）

（José偶尔会思考谁该为此负责。是Xabi Alonso还是Aitor Karanka——Víctor Valdés。）

他们迎来了彼此的第二个赛季。

八月底，赛季初，José坐上了伊蒂哈德的看台。他压低帽檐，椅子普通，没有选择包厢或者VIP坐席。

曾经也有过这种事，发生在Pep刚执教的时候。那时José回到巴塞罗那，稀有的以客人而不是客队教练的身份坐进诺坎普。包厢的椅子后背贴着他的姓名，Laporta以俱乐部名义给他的票，即使现在还能找到他们握手寒暄的照片。

他当时没有去见Pep，此时他亦不会。Ronald Koeman带着埃弗顿，José会知道他和Pep最近一起吃过一顿饭，因为某些时候，他想要避开那些可疑的时间和地点。

只要还留在一线队执教，就永远有可能再重逢。巴塞罗那，未知大学，如果说教练也有青训和黄金一代，那一切的源头一定来自那座加泰罗尼亚的海滨城市。

上赛季灌了Pep四个球的队伍，如今艰难在伊蒂哈德保住了1-1。当时曼城的首发，此时已换掉了大半。

José有预感，那将是很长一段时间里Pep唯一丢掉的两分。

他已经明白了这个赛季将会多么艰难。

（他给那个陌生号码新建联系人，在“欺诈电话”和“秃头骗子”中犹豫不决，最后简单地写上了Guardiola。）

（对方被利物浦大比分踢出了欧冠，不过这不妨碍Pep在联赛里创造历史。一百分，那些José在十三年前留给切尔西的记录，几乎每一条都换了主人。）

（但Pep仍然不能双杀了他。）

这一年，José是那个一无所获的人。

他们输掉了足总杯决赛，José走进场内，他搂着Jesse，青年在他怀里哭泣。是他的错。所有失败都应该是教练一个人的错。

这也将是很长一段时间里， Rui在他身边的最后一场比赛了。

他抱了抱对方，结束的时候José先松的手，虽然Rui看起来比他还要难过。他们有半辈子都待在一起，那些总会来临的告别时刻，在他生命里一天一天变成现实。

José送走了许多人，现在轮到了Rui，因为他想要开始自己的执教生涯，因为他的妻子希望他能抽出时间陪一陪家人。她笑着打趣，你和José在一起的时间比和我还长。

他们都知道这是什么意思，

（欧冠出局后，Pep很长一段时间没有再说些什么。Rui偶尔会嘀咕一下，但他要走了，而José不打算下赛季亲自搜索对方会讲的屁话。）

（世界杯即将到来，José的夏天排满了工作。他知道Pep不打算去俄罗斯，因为他对现场并不感兴趣。）

（他不知为何松了口气。）

他松早了。

这是个意外，在José即将动身度假前的最后一天。联赛彻底落下帷幕，曼城游行也已结束，这座城市平静得又像正在继续沉没。

他在处理完耽搁的事情后放松自己，去了喜欢的餐馆。这不是秘密，没有球员不喜欢这家店。José球队里的三个西班牙人，隔壁球队的两个席尔瓦们。虽然此时此刻他们都应该已经沉浸在假期里，而不会有谁出现在曼切斯特一家西班牙餐馆的洗手间。

然后José推开了门，看见洗脸池前弯腰的人在镜中抬头。

老Juan Mata提醒过他，他总是为了错开他们两个人而绞尽脑汁。他突然明白为什么自己的右眼皮刚刚毫无征兆地跳了两下。

镜像中的影子开了口，一瞬间，José觉得他并不是真的。他错过了那句话，对方叹了口气，转过身，向他走来。José的手腕被一把攥住，然后强硬地按在了眼前人的侧腹。

现在，Pep Guardiola看上去前所未有的真实。

“我有灵魂印记了。”


	15. Chapter 15

Pep参加过一次对谈。对面坐着Fernando Trueba，那个在94年拿到奥斯卡的导演。同年一起竞争最佳外语片的对手包括《饮食男女》和《霸王别姬》，大概就是这样的时代。

他们把影像处理成黑白，Pep睁大眼睛，看起来年轻而警觉。他对艺术有一种恒久的热切，他从不在面对艺术人时掩饰这一点。

Trueba好像没在看他，因为斜视在镜头下的错觉。他讲了个故事，关于一个早年获奖无数的同行，最近拍了一部非常糟糕的片。

他已经81岁了，有人劝他，你已经这么富有，能过上想要的任何生活，为什么还要出来拍这种可怕的片？

“因为我需要一个每天起床，回到片场的理由。我想要看见那些器材，想要和人交流谈话。我才不管拍出来的东西有多少人认可。”

Pep不住点头。

他知道这样的人。

那是2011年的11月，Pep在巴萨执教的最后一个赛季。他坐在镜头前，说想要计划到半年以后的事是不可能的。

有一个声音出现在他耳边，很轻，像一声叹息。如果我是巴萨主席，我会给Guardiola五十年的合同。

Pep叹了口气。

这个人一定很不爱我。他想。

很长一段时间，Pep确实以为自己明白人心和感情。

他读了很多书和诗，或旁观或经历了很多故事，并且总是努力真诚。而Manel在他身边，只是笑一笑，很久之后，Pep才明白那个笑容的意思。

有些东西是无法教导的。

Tito死去的时候，他在遥远的慕尼黑。那是2014年4月，Pep逐渐适应了德国的一切。

他无法思考第二天的比赛，也没有什么可以做的。私人飞机上，他关掉了手机，愣神地盯着飞机窗外。

天空之上没有神，什么也没有，Tito。那是个荒凉的地方，

Montse恨他。娇小的女人，脸庞隐藏在黑纱后面。Tito的此生挚爱，他挂念最多的灵魂伴侣。那块百达翡丽上，刻着两个人的灵魂印记。

她曾经也喜爱Pep，像喜爱丈夫的其他至亲好友。但那些好感从纽约的避而不见开始，逐步变成失望透顶，再变成伤心怨恨。他知道，他对Tito的所有伤害，每一道都同等地落在了他的伴侣身上。

记者们簇拥在出口，他尽可能地试图说出自己的哀伤，尽管他知道没有文字能做到这一点。

他最终没有离开机场。

掉头飞回的时候，Pep颓唐地坐在椅子上，抱着头，大腿处揉烂的西裤，只有手指用力地在上面抠出几条红痕。

终于落下的泪水无声地滴在布料上，洇开，消失，只留下盐碱的圆形斑点。

“……为什么你从来没有告诉我，这有多么痛苦。”

Manel抵着他的肩膀，他没有回答，只是用力地搂住了Pep。死亡是一种惩罚，没有谁比他更明白，永远也来不及和解的友谊到底是怎样恶毒的一根刺。

我教不了你，我自己都吸取不了教训。我希望你永远幸福，并终生不用体会这种感情。

“会好的。”

（那一周的欧冠半决赛，拜仁两回合0-5皇马。作为教练，Pep从来没有输得这么惨过。）

（他站在场边，咬着手指，注视一些他过于熟悉的球员在庆祝。这不是他定的策略，但这也不是他期望的结果。）

（他拒绝思考这是某一种既视感的开始。）

Pep最后一次参加教练峰会的时候，是在那一年九月。

他无法解释为什么，也许是因为Tito去世残留的影响，也许是因为Manel说得对，又或者是他还想抱最后一丝期望，想看看José现在是什么样的人。

Pep没办法想象他们和好如初的模样，正如他也不能想象对方在那之前离开人世的景象。他站在Ancelotti旁边，用眼角余光观察着所有经过门口的人。

José没有看他们，他避开了场外任何闲谈的圈子，径直走进会议室。Pep想起上一次，也是唯一一次他们同时在场，那还是2010，没有5-0，没有金球奖，没有无穷无尽的争执和发布会，什么都没有。José还会在门口等他，同他讲话，然后在Pep挑眉的时候板着脸摇了摇头。

而这一次，José迟到了，他甚至没有出现在合照里。

他们仍然以吵架告终。Pep不知道为什么结局还是这样，总是这样。

“你只能欣赏一种足球，这不是我的错。”

对方瞪着他，他们在一个空着的隔间，Pep把人拽进来时摔上了门，一声巨响，他根本不在意可能会吸引等候在外的媒体注意。

他知道对方的潜台词：你搞砸了好几份关系，这更不是我的错。

“我真的不应该对你有任何期待。”Pep喃喃自语。“你不是我的灵魂伴侣，你什么也不是。”

José的眼睛明亮如雪，冷得叫人心悸。他的脸上没有任何表情，Pep惊讶于自己的心还有地方沉下去。“没错。恭喜你第一天发现这件事。”

他注视着对方头也不回的背影，觉得自己再也不需要来尼永了。

很长一段时间里，Pep都在寻找一个答案。

他甚至不一定能提出那个对的问题，但他知道，无论自己问的是什么，都逃脱不了同一个核心的影子。

他一直没有印记，并开始接受自己大概永远不会有了。确实存在这样的人，终生没有得到什么启示。可能是他们死的太早，又或者并没有人被创造出来爱他们。

偶尔，Pep会梦见一道深渊。

深渊会呼唤你，吞噬你，希望你变成它的猎物。而他一直徘徊着，踟蹰着，拒绝上前凝视里面到底是什么。

等他醒过来，又是新的一天。

Pep坚信José选择曼联一定会针对自己。

他要去曼城倒是早就定好的事，远在拜仁最后一个赛季的开始。这和谁在英超没有丝毫关系，他也不是因为某个人才想要挑战这里，也完全不对2004年发生了什么有一丁点的好奇，如果硬要说Pep有什么期待，也只是因为这里汇聚了世界上最好的球员和投资。

他是不会有任何偏向性的。

（Pep站在窗台，能看见沿河而下的那一头，灯火明亮。当时他的房产顾问给了他几个选项，问他要住哪里。每一家的宣传照都很好，整洁，便利，现代。他随意翻阅，看见一张夜景，是公寓高层能望见的曼切斯特。）

（他后来才知道照片正中间的酒店是哪里，正如所有人后来才发现José并不打算搬走。他住在Lowry，甚至没有找过其他房子。）

（就像是知道这不会长久一样。）

他和José第一次交手前，媒体可以预料的热闹。根据传统，做客老特拉福德的教练很有可能和José共享赛后红酒。Pep勉强还维持着在西班牙和德国的习惯，西服领带，坐在发布室里说如果对方愿意，他将很乐意赴约。

今非昔比，他并不害怕任何来自José的回应。恰好相反，Pep甚至有一点跃跃欲试，想知道换他将对方拖下水是个什么感受。

而直到比赛结束，客队坐上大巴，开出球场十分钟，Pep都还在试图接受对方根本不想和他私下接触的现实。

他在下一场赛后新发开了嘲讽，甚至想好了可能的应对，但José仍然没有理他。他看上去要操心的事很多，而Pep说了什么是他最不关心的那一部分。

“……他到底在想什么？”Pep解开领带，他已经逐渐摸透英国媒体的套路，他们比西班牙同行好应付得多。曼城没有着装要求，他开始思考自己将来有没有可能更自由一点。

（曾经被对方挑拨牵着走的感受仍然时不时让他眼皮一跳。）

“也许，”Manel说得很慢，“也许你真的可以不用小心他了。”

Pep冷笑一声。他开始尝试更多手段，他不信自己试不出来对方的底线，就算万一失败了，一个安静如鸡的José也挺有价值的。

直到他发现英超没有想象中那么简单。

（José其实很容易哭。）

（Pep见过好几次，像捉住窝在角落里的猫，随便拽出来可能会被挠，但José确实是会哭的，不是床上那种，而是更让人没有办法的场合，比如金球奖上Sneijder的感言，比如离开国米的那个夜晚，比如第一次拿下英超的下午，还比如很多年前，Pep大伤之后，第一次因为漫长的治疗和赛季报销的痛苦而大发脾气的时候。）

（他不想在任何公开场合被拍下，被留作证据，便尽可能地隐藏情绪。只要面无表情就可以了，面无表情可以代替任何表情。）

（曼联赢下了欧联冠军，Pep知道他付出了很多。夺冠的时候，所有人抱在一起，镜头给了站在场边的教练。）

（Pep发现自己仍然能熟练辨认出那个人强忍泪水的模样。）

José需要的是控制力。

他是会头脑发热，跳下悬崖的那种人，然后让所有人相信他是计划好的，而并非心血来潮。

在很长一段时间里，Pep也是那个相信了的人。

他曾经是队长，是国王，他可以按着自己的喉咙，不害怕暴露自己的脆弱，但是José不行。

“没有人会从不害怕。”

“不。”

José面无表情，仿佛曾经在他面前的笑容和泪水都是虚假。他需要控制。他需要自信，他需要——

他需要他得不到的东西。

但这不对，Pep想。

但这不对。

TV3一度是巴萨的球衣赞助。

Pep看着电视的右上角，红色的三角和数字3，和曾经出现在他衣袖上的标志没什么区别。他知道这是梦里，他曾经见过的酒店休息室大厅，不知道上一个换台的人是谁，被随意地停留在了晚间节目中。

（大概是Xavi，城市之心最近重播，他总是忍不住拖所有人下水。）

很长一段时间里，他和José是全世界的揶揄对象。

马卡热衷编造故事，每一个都像马卡通一样有鼻子有眼，而TV3的真人短片也不落后，剃了光头的他和戴着假发的José抱在一起，双双脱下裤子，在罐头笑声里展示屁股上廉价墨水写就的灵魂印记，因为蹭花了而显得尤为一体。

他们哪里找来的演员？Pep想。有时候他真的很想倒一杯酒，威士忌，一指就够了，但球员出没的地方，他不会允许有任何酒精度高于5%的东西。

他和José在一起时曾经看过什么？Pep发现自己想不太起来球赛之外的其他。他不该想要这些不合时宜的东西，也不该得到。人的欲望不能总是得到骄纵和满足，因为不断失去才是生活的真相。

那两个演员开始接吻，他们甚至完美还原了身高差（某个略微仰起头看他的神态在Pep脑海里一闪而过）虽然只是借位，但他还是忍不住在想，这个人没有José一半——

啪。

轻微的电波声，屏幕突然全黑了。有人关掉了电视。Pep回过头，看见Xavi出现在门口，而遥控器在他的手上。

“抱歉，”他干巴巴地说。“Gerard忘记把这个还回来了。”

Xavi不知道他和José到底发生过什么，他的观察力大概全都留在了球场上，又或者对俱乐部的强烈感情让他选择过滤这一切。“Pep，他憎恨你，憎恨巴萨，憎恨你抢走了他在巴萨的位置，这不是你的错。”

Pep只有无奈地笑。“好好训练。”

（这个Xavi不是真的，他知道。可即使在梦里，他也没能被放过。）

他有一万种理由将对方遗忘，但都没有成功。他在巴塞罗那大学任教的朋友Ramón Cugat是货真价实的医生，他们在92年相识，后者当时是奥运会医疗团队中的一员。

对方的导师，José García Cugat有一个分支课题的研究方向是灵魂伴侣，他们花了很长时间，联合社会学系的另一个小组，企图在海量数据和跟踪调查中找到任何规律，破解灵魂印记到底是怎么出现的，又或者根据什么来选择。

最终结论，他们仍然对此一无所知。

Ramón Cugat笑着说，你知道吗，灵魂伴侣也有离婚的。

虽然比率很低，但确实有百万分之三的人，选择不和他们的灵魂伴侣共度一生。其中又有大概三分之一，在那之后找到了新的对象。

虽然我不知道发生了什么，但确实有人申请解除关系。他们有的仍然保持联系，有的此生不再相见。

Pep，我能确定的是，这不是什么一劳永逸的保证。这也许只是一种可能，毕竟学术界仍然存在争论，也有人主张这些印记甚至根本并不是灵魂伴侣的意思，而只不过是心理暗示带来的错觉。

和太太恩爱多年的医生从镜片后看他，Pep知道，对方就是那绝大多数的普通幸运儿之一。但这并不妨碍他支持自己走别的路。

无论你做出什么选择，你都不是那个唯一在苦恼的。

并没有天启在谁的脑袋里响起，就证明一定非要是这个人，除非和被选中的对方在一起，否则生活不会给予你第二条路。

没有这种事。

人一生可以爱上很多人，和不同的人组成彼此生活的一部分。这世上有那么多可能，你最应该做的，是诚实面对自己。

他一直会看José的新发。

远在国家德比那两年之前，Pep就会看。在那之后，他更是一场不落。不过他也看很多人的新发，对手，自己人，球员。他想听一听他们到底在说什么，而不是看报纸上扭曲过的阅读理解。

有些时候，他能明白的东西，记者并不明白。或者说，他们故意不明白，而Pep不想再犯错误，成为新的故事素材。

他是一个善于吸取教训的人。

（屏幕里，José没有管纷纷走上来的记者，任录音笔和手机被一件件放在桌面。他只是舔着嘴唇，专心拧开瓶盖，给自己倒了一杯水。）

（那些投在眼里的阴影，都是因为他自己垂下的睫毛。）

（他大概没有想过这还是他和切尔西的结局。）

很多人总以为，一个球员最重要的品质，可以有很多选项。

忠诚，勤奋，正直，那都很好。但实际上，一个球员唯一重要的，只有天赋。

所有教练都知道。这是他们之间不成文的公开秘密。他甚至可以是个人渣——只要能够兑现天赋，在比赛时好好表现，总有一万个理由和天价公关可以原谅。

你只是不知道，你自己被双刃剑割伤的日子，将会是哪一天。

他问过Manel，关于政治，奥委会和俱乐部高层是不是没有区别。他其实想问的你们是不是早就明白。但这没有意义。如果有人告诉他，接下巴萨主教练意味着牺牲掉和José的一切，他可能也会答应，顺带做着只要自己足够努力，就不会变成这种结局的美梦。

教练要付出的太多了。他是幸运的，他至少得到了足够继续的回报。Manel守护着他，他不用管太多杂事，但即使这样，Pep仍然太忙了。他连读书的时间都没有了，更不要说去认识新的人，再爱上他们。这是一件奢侈的事，比起露水情人，他甚至更熟悉自己的新助教。

但他活在一个大家庭里，有姐姐，有弟弟，还有Manel。Pep不总是被依靠的那个，恰好相反，很多时候，甚至根本轮不到他操心做什么决定。

他偶尔会想，真正孤身一人的家伙，到底要怎么活下来。

（José在他父亲葬礼上脆弱得甚至无法掩饰。）

（他再也不能伪装了，这种时刻。一切暴露出来的都是真实，而Pep发现自己见过这个José。）

（这个脆弱的，活生生的真实，是他曾经得到过的一模一样的东西。）

（所以他曾经——）

（Pep把手机丢得老远，他不想让自己在按下发送的三十秒就感到后悔。）

他知道José坐在看台上。

每一次José坐在看台上，他事后总会知道，当然啦，但是José从来不在他面前出现。

他仿佛更愿意在球场和Pep交锋，表明他们之间的关系仅剩于此，两个普通同事，甚至不如他和Pochettino私底下频频聊天的短信。Rui在他身边，他压低帽檐，好像认为遮住那头白发就一定不会被人认出来。

他开始相信José可能真的没有别的意思，但是他拒绝相信对方就此完全放手。几乎能决定冠军归属的德比在12月，Pep比想象中更紧张，他面对记者，表示不知道David（Silva）能不能上场。

José确实有脾气。

“如果我们球员有伤病，那就是有伤病。我会告诉你真相，都是真的。而我们的对手虽然也有问题，大问题，但等到最终比赛时，他们所有人都会准备好上场了。”

Pep却松了口气。他飞快地改了口，表示Silva没有问题，他会是首发。他甚至没有克制住，在Silva真的躺在地上，队医入场的死球时间跑到José旁边讲笑话。

坐回教练席的时候，Pep决定忽视好友脸上的意味深长。他有预感，这场比赛将会是他的，最终的冠军也是。

他已经习惯了对方并不会请他喝上一杯。

（Pep没有再给José发过什么，他像遗忘了这个笑话一样尽可能遗忘了那个号码的存在。）

他本来可以有一个更完美的赛季。

0-3。他站在伊蒂哈德的场边，咬紧嘴唇。Jürgen Klopp在赛后和他握手，眼镜下是掩饰不住的狂喜。

主场。欧冠半决赛。大比分输球。某种既视感在他眼皮底下狂跳。

（红色的球场，0-4。庆祝的客队，失落的球迷。）

他在几乎是对自己的狂怒中无视了那一点点茫然。

（他看着José坐在话筒后的脸。）

（如果赢球不是最重要的，那我为什么会觉得自己错了。如果赢球才是最重要的，那是不是总是会输的你也是错的。）

伊蒂哈德仍然没有带来下一场胜利。

José抱了抱他，很是高兴，他避免了成为曼城队史的背景板，也成功地挽救了自己从未被Pep双杀的记录。

恭喜你，冠军，但不是今天。

他笑着走开，Pep能闻到他脖子上的气息。José总是坚持在比赛日不用须后水，他感到奇怪的熟悉与陌生。

他打开门，回到家，坐在沙发上。一种古怪的感觉盘旋在心里，他知道他应该思考利物浦，但那个穿着黑色风衣，站在面前的背影像某种视觉残留，反复出现在他过度疲劳的大脑里。

这种感觉微妙地介于带有遗憾的满足和仍不死心地叫嚣之间，一个在你不知道的时候，即将决定将来的分歧点。

他睡着了。

Pep又梦见了那道深渊。

这次他决定走过去，一片漆黑中，不知道哪里来的微光飘渺地落在他的肩头。

Johan Cruyff在宣布自己得了癌症前，和Pep打过一次高尔夫。

他们在广阔的草地上，四周五十米内看不到第三个人。Cruyff知道他已经草签了曼城——Jordi也知道，他们之间没有什么不能说的。

Pep那天发挥失常，比他普通水平多出五杆。很难说为什么，他决定是天气太热的缘故，因为慕尼黑的水土改变了他。

Johan对此嗤之以鼻。他不经常和Pep讨论足球之外的问题，不代表他就不知道对方有些时候在想什么。

“我没有告诉过你吗？我从来就没有灵魂印记这个鬼玩意。”

Pep猛然抬头，瞪着对方，而Cruyff只是把手搭在额前，眯起眼睛，计算下一杆的出手方位。

“怎么，这是什么奇怪的事么。”

Pep摇摇头，又点点头，仍然沉浸在真相的眩晕里。

“那Danny……”

“她有，那又怎样。到现在也没人知道那是谁，叫那个名字的家伙从来没有出现过。”她不允许我踢世界杯，我就不去。她不让我接手荷兰队，我就不带。一个印记，有什么重要的？别开玩笑了。你觉得我会输吗？还是你觉得我该放弃？

Johan低下头，挪动腿，摆好了姿势。砰，Pep能听见割破风速的尖啸，一粒白球完美地划过天际。

“José Mourinho，我当然不喜欢他，他的足球烂透了。但这和你们真的在一起有什么关系？又不是我帮你过日子。”

我是最好的，我就应该值得最好的。如果你也这么想，那你就应该坚持自己的判断。

难道我要因为没有这个愚蠢的印记，或者是我喜欢的人有这个奇怪的印记，就应该放弃？别开玩笑了。想要的东西，不去自己夺过来，我就活该把她让给别人，自己孤独一辈子吗？有任何证据证明，这就一定是有意义的，而不是什么随机出现的鬼画符吗？

“我才不是Van Gaal那个傻瓜。”

Van Gaal是找到了他的灵魂伴侣，但你看看他后来得到了什么？根本没有永恒的幸福，他甚至再也不相信上帝了，因为祂对人毫无尊重，夺走了他的挚爱，并让他的妻子在临死前还承受了如此多的痛苦。

这种在将近80亿绿豆里找一粒红豆的事，只有脑子傻了的人才会觉得这是浪漫。

“但我没想到还有人更傻。”

开往利物浦的大巴上，Pep坐在Manel旁边。他开口得毫无预兆。

“我有印记了。”

Pep撑着下巴，没有转头，仍然盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕。Manel大概是发现了他的表情并没有通常的喜悦，意识到有什么问题，所以他的朋友没有说出惯例的恭喜。

“它长这样。”

他用空着的右手把毛衣下摆掀了起来，Manel吓了一跳，下意识左右扫了一眼，还好他们坐在第一排，除了高速上认真开车的司机和目前顾不上他们的纪录片拍摄组，没有球员会对比赛前的自家教练感兴趣。

然后他看见了那个图案。

“哦。”

Manel不知道该说什么，他只有拍一拍好友的肩。

道路两旁，红色的烟花和石子仍然纷乱地砸在他们的大巴玻璃上。

Pep和裁判吵了一架。然后他拿着红牌，以最快速度上了看台。

他应该在什么时候见过类似景象。啊，2011，一样的欧冠半决赛，皇马巴萨，José在隔壁，他是那个愤怒又困惑，最终坐上看台的人。

（那天之前，Pep领悟到了José和Robson的真相，他在赛前和对方决裂，如果他叫我Pep，我就叫他José。）

（Pep坐在看台的椅子上，咬着手指，一句也没听进Manel在说什么。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，里面全是José的声音。为什么？）

（他在此刻突然听到了之前被他忽略的东西。）

（一旦上了看台，没有教练的球队，基本上也翻盘无望了。）

一个星期，三场比赛，三连败。欧冠出局，被死敌逆转，要拖到下一周才能拿到的联赛冠军。

Pep翘着腿，坐在更衣室旁划出来的教练隔间，绛紫和天蓝色的外套训练服挂满墙壁，同时堆积在条凳上，将整个空间填补得更加狭小。

Manel坐在他旁边，能听见熟悉的呼吸。他已经习惯了这种陪伴，足够不影响他思考地安定下来。

他们分享片刻荒岛上的绝对静默。

Manel不喜欢José。

不是嫉妒，而是愤怒，愤怒他伤害了Pep。他只会说那个“前皇马教练”，或者是现在的“隔壁教练”，或者单纯的就是“他”。

他们一般避免互相谈论到这个话题。

“什么时候出现的？”

“前天早上，一醒来就是这样。”

Manel凝视着他，他的视线很温柔，但也很有重量。他们都知道那是什么时候。

“Pep，我很抱歉……”

“没关系，这不能说明什么。我也是这么想的。”

Pep一直知道自己运气够好，但他发现可能直到现在，他才意识到那些曾经的运气到底有多好。有些时候，不是对或者错，又或者是不够优秀，不够出色，都不是。

仅仅是运气不好，仅此而已。

而Manel比任何人都了解他。无论是喜欢的东西，还是坚持的理念，是被多少人嘲笑也无所谓的Pep。

你就是这么固执，是不是？你就是喜欢那几样，就是 **喜欢那种人** 。Josép Guardiola Sala，这是你无关一切的注定。

他曾经是对的，Manel，但我也没有错。我当时不能明白，这不是我的问题，但也不是他的问题。

他会燃烧殆尽，我也会。

“我要去找他了。”

那道出现在他梦境里的并不是深渊。

Pep走过去，发现那只是一片湖。湖水幽深平静，像一面镜子。Pep在其中看见了José的倒影。永远是从此时倒回八年前的那个，和他同岁的那一个。

他看了很久，终于明白，José对他的吸引力并不是深渊诱惑它的猎物，而是他照镜子，看见事先苍老的先知，像一个预言本身。

他开始赶上失落的时间。

曾经有记者问他，平时有没有碰上过José，考虑到他们之间只有五分钟的路程。

他舔舔嘴唇，然后说没有，我没有这个运气。虽然如果他对我说嗨，我也会对他说嗨。

他知道这其中一半不是真的，但也至少有一半不是假的。曼切斯特只有这么大，相互避开是一条不成文的规矩。

但总有一天，他们的结局是无法回避的。

经纪人给Pep安排过活动，让他抱过一窝被遗弃的猫。它们幼小，天真，舔他的手指，团在他腿上，任他抚摸脑袋和背后的皮毛。

但他无法领养，他没有时间，也不能在去客场的时候把它们留在家里，总是依靠Pere或者其他人来照顾。

况且他上一次就没有成功。

家猫不喜欢它们的人类身上带着别的猫的气息，他不知道这是不是真的。但José从来都一脸无所谓，而Pep现在也不想要证实这一点了。

反正此刻，他只是一个试图把猫找回来的人。

他知道José在哪里，他只是想在此之前先洗把脸。Pep没有想到对方会直接出现，正如最开始的时候，他坐在更衣室，对上新教练身后那个翻译的目光。

就是此刻。

那仿佛是终场前的最后一个角球，他站在旗杆旁边，需要竭尽所有将球开出，也需要有人接住传球完成射门，在哨声响起之前，让这最后一个奇迹发生。

就是此刻。

“我有灵魂印记了。”


	16. Chapter 16

Pep在二十五岁的时候遇到了喜欢的人。

他等不及回家，所以决定去对方现在住的小旅馆。两个人在加泰罗尼亚的夜色里摸索着行走了十五分钟，成功没有搞丢彼此。

那天也是José领的路，虽然Pep才是在巴塞罗那住了一辈子的人。寂静的晚上，他们走过一座座挂着旗帜或者开有鲜花的阳台。Pep完全放手了，他大概全程都在笑，没有人蹲点，因为入冬而昏暗的街道，是避开探查视线的出色掩护。

他们绕过了前台，José知道那家旅馆的每一个细节——他甚至知道从哪里能拿到备用毛巾和牙刷。当他们蹑手蹑脚踱过走廊时，Pep甚至觉得仿佛回到了门禁后的采石场。

比起过程，他现在更多记住的都是一些无关紧要的细节，比如异常泛红的皮肤，潮湿卷曲的发根，还有José的表情，躺在他身边的体温。

他像猫在夜里，嘴唇都是腥甜的。

而此刻，他仍然和同一个人走在街道上，一前一后。五月底的曼切斯特，晚上十点天还是亮的。如果被任何镜头扫到，都将会是无法否认的一张照片。

但Pep悠然自得地走在后面，他望着José的背影，并不在意对方一次也不曾回过头来。

（他假装没有看见José试图从橱窗玻璃反光中确认自己，他认为自己是一个体贴的人。）

他再一次来到酒店，没有人愿意给他领路了，但Pep知道该往哪走。毕竟他家就在五分钟外。

要说区别的话，房间变大了，床也是，Pep把脸埋在枕头里，和上次赛后他闻到的一样，某种他应该熟悉的陌生味道，让他想起每一次拥抱的时候，他的嘴唇上总会回忆起亲吻对方耳后和脖颈的触感。有一段时间，Pep甚至可以丈量出José上一次刮胡子是在什么时候。

（有些时候，José会蜷在他怀里。睫毛低垂，像猫在夜里藏起了匕首。他尖锐，锋利，但比Pep更矮，骨架更细。Pep把手贴上他平坦的小腹，一路往上，摸到平缓起伏的胸膛。人类撸猫的时候从来不觉得羞耻，正如同他们对待情人的手法。）

（如果他真的养一只猫，就能把它们关在家里。但是猫的寿命太短了，这种生活也只有十几年。）

他们没有恢复关系，性也只有这一次，不过足够Pep回味很久。这个人的胸毛褪成了细软的白色，从领口往下一点点延伸，露在外面的小腿笔直，其它部位几乎全身除毛，像夏天被剃秃了的猫一样，蜷在床单里。

Pep听说有些猫在压力过大时会悄无声息掉毛，如果不是因为感到怜悯，那就会转成微弱的心痛。他仍然喜欢这具身体。只是不再着急，不会像年轻时那样急躁，而愿意用更加漫长的探索来找寻趣味。

仍然有一枚小小的十字架落在José胸口，金色的，Pep低下头，它亲起来一点也不冰冷，像走在风里一吹就化的冰淇淋芯。

“我仍然是你祈祷的一部分吗？”

没有回答，Pep不在意，如果真的没有，这个人肯定会说出来。但没有否认，Pep得到了想要的答案。

有时候José会格外虔诚地祈祷一些世界和平世人幸福之类的屁话，Pep总是会目不转睛地盯着那样的José，有时候想就这样搂住他，更多的时候，他什么也不想。

他就想要一个吻，但José把脸扭了过去，他从善如流地舔弄起耳朵，沿着侧脸亲到下巴，然后咬起喉咙。

这具身体没有什么反应，大腿抽动，但很快消失。Pep不知道这是想要抵抗还是想要迎合，但他不在意。他把人翻来覆去地摆弄，José喘息时喉咙里发出猫一样的呼噜声，Pep费了好大的劲，确定对方也硬了，只是脸上没什么表情，仿佛事不关己，只有紧紧抓住床单的手指出卖了一点迹象。

他低下头，张开嘴，然后在把自己挤进去时完全含住了那两瓣唇间的所有声音。

José的呼吸立刻变得急促，他试图推开自己，却被Pep抓住了手腕。他曾经花过那么多时间和这个人在床上，这些时间全都在此刻有了回报，他的身体记忆比自己想得更可靠，而此刻Pep就是在浪潮里打捞沉船旧碎片的人。

José比以前更僵硬，他想要叫，但只是一阵哆嗦，然后浑身绵软得几乎抱不起来，Pep过于轻易地看见自己捏出来的指印，减慢的血液循环，意识到时间确实改变了他。

但这不妨碍他更加用力压开对方的腿。

他珍惜地耗费着这个晚上，到最后，José几乎就要咬他了，但含着他手臂的牙齿一点力气都使不出来。他看起来非常脆弱，瞳孔放大，脸颊潮红，眼睛里有一些破碎的东西在潮湿地反光，像很轻易就能——

Pep深吸了一口气。他咬紧牙，然后射在很薄的那层橡胶里。

他的手指没有贴近对方脖子，他用别的代替了。嘴唇下，那道细微的脉搏像不会落地的鸟在扇动翅膀。

但他已经想不起来任何涌动在唇边的诗句。

（Pep在安联第一次亮相，打开了准备好的摘抄。）

（卡瓦菲斯活了七十岁，但一辈子只写了154首诗，工作耗尽了他所有创作的可能，人的精力是有限的，他不得不把时间投入在琐碎中，接受这为了生存而付出的代价。）

（但是在去美国的轮渡上，那个夜晚，他遇到了佩索阿。）

（曼切斯特的海边会梦见巴塞罗那吗。）

Pep在垃圾桶里看见了外卖盒子。他深深地皱起了眉头，如果早个几年，大概他爆棚的控制欲会发作，但现在他只是叹气。

而José就这么睡着了。笃定他拿自己一点办法都没有。

他们可以说一万句互相伤害的话，但他不是来吵架的。

一棵苹果树，从种子长到结果需要二十到二十五年。

如果他们从刚认识的时候就种下一粒种子，那么现在，他们可能将会有满树苹果。

但他们之间什么也没有。

Pep吻着对方的耳垂，决定从今天开始种起，种在他巴塞罗那的后院里，种在这个人的身体里。

他希望二十年后，自己至少还能得到一棵苹果树。

他在半夜捕捉到了来自身边的视线。

José以为他没发现，长久地凝视着那块灰色。好像看着他从没见过，也无法理解的东西。

他在床的那一头，谨慎得像野化太久的猫。Pep知道自己伸出手就能够到，但他决定假装继续在睡。

他想起自己捉住José，对方表情很凶，瞳孔从他一直过长的眼睫下透过，但只有仔细观察才会发现他的眼睛有一部分微妙的没有对焦。

Pep端详那张脸，让他想起自己某天在镜子前被终于看清的面容惊讶到。人很难认清自己的变化，特别是在一天天的习以为常之后。

“它出现时就是这样。”

他把自己的印记展示给José，那不是任何名字，而是一块扭曲的深灰色，看上去和所有灵魂伴侣死去的人一模一样。

“现在我们扯平了。”

也自由了，Pep想。他已经经历过恩师和亲友的葬礼，他自己也到了年纪，开始像José离开巴萨一样，离开故乡温柔的永恒，迈进更陌生的厮杀里。

我永远不可能知道他是谁了。也许他曾经出现在我身边，是我认识的人，也许我们从来没有见过。

但现在，我和你一样，我们都是不再被印记束缚的人。

结尾的时候，José离开了。他没有再回到Lowry，自有别人帮他退房，走人，毫无痕迹。只要收拾好行李，仿佛从没来过。

Pep没有见到他，他带队去了客场，在大巴上看见的消息。等他回来时，José早就走了，一个人站在皮卡迪利火车站头等厢的站台上。有人掏出手机，自以为悄无声息地偷偷拍照，José望着遥远的铁轨和对面站台，当作不知道。

这件衣服没有兜帽，是他的计算失误。

Pep开始拨号，响了一声，两声，没有人接。他很有耐心，继续呼叫，直到第三次，刚一接通就被接了起来。

“你没把钥匙还给我。”

他曾经约José吃饭，试菜他还没有开张的餐厅，最后得到了“也就和Nando's的外卖差不多吧”的评价。走的时候，Pep把钥匙留在了餐桌上。虽然其实他不需要，他有指纹，但是Pep仍然假装那是他忘记拿走的。

José如果看见了，但他什么也没说。

“我把它留给了酒店前台。他们没寄给你吗？你可能需要换个锁。”

Pep叹了口气。“那可是我巴塞罗那房子的钥匙，我会给你寄账单的。”

“那我记错了。也许是我寄给你了，它只是在路上，或者我正在写信封。”

José听起来懒洋洋的，Pep没有问对方为什么走得悄无声息，他能猜到José的回答。

（所有人都说当年是我把你抛弃了，这么久了，也是该让他们至少有一件事骂对了。）

“换号的话，记得告诉我，反正我迟早也会知道的。”

一阵嘈杂的背景盖过了José变得遥远的声音。“……其实你也可以把我放着不管，然后走开。就像你之前面对其他所有问题那样。”

Pep忍住了要叹的第二口气。

“我试过了。”他很温和，“如果可以，我不会打这通电话。”

“不过你总会回来的，回到球场上。我知道，这和我无关，你也并不需要我。”Pep换了只手，他站起来，想要调整一下方向。“只是我觉得，你大概不会再来看我比赛了。”

“这谁知道呢。”

那个笑声突然清晰，就像贴着他耳语。

“你永远不知道命运的下一步，是不是？”

**Q.E.D.**


	17. Free Talk

其实最开始，我甚至不能确定自己会动笔。

这篇文实在耗费了我很长一段时间与精力，像一个标志，mark成我生命中的某个节点。2019的整个上半年，我最后写完这篇文的唯一机会。

我无法说这是我写过的最好的东西，只能勉强算最长的几个。时至今日，有些事已经不是当初写就的模样，比如他在圣詹姆斯公园第一次赢球了，比如他在联赛第一次被双杀了（切尔西，总是切尔西），而若干年后，曾经的回忆和过往也会最终被人遗忘。但仍然，作为一份记录，我很感激当时的自己不惜一切地写完了。

献给副主任，我的互助会，从开头到结尾，从标题到标点，都献给她，属于她。La Destrucción O El Amor，这些关于毁灭与爱情的一切，如果没有她，你正在触摸和阅读的任何语句将一个字也不会出现。

标题来自鲁文-达里奥，据说是你瓜最喜欢的诗人（之一）。命运的致死性，人会羡慕毫无感情的磐石与树木。而结尾的话，就是佩索阿的葡萄牙海。

其实你可以拿去用在每一个葡萄牙人身上，因为他们就是这样的一群人。

** MAR PORTUGUÊS**

_咸涩的海，多少你的盐粒_

_成为了葡萄牙的眼泪！_

_为了横渡你，多少母亲在哭泣，_

_多少孩子无功祈祷！_

_多少新娘无法成婚，_

_只为占有你，海啊！_

_值得吗？_

_若是灵魂并不渺小，_

_一切当然值得。_

_谁想越过博哈多尔角_

_谁就必须越过痛苦。_

_上帝给予海洋危险与深渊，_

_也让它如镜倒映出天空。_


End file.
